Coddiwomple
by 1SL4ND3R
Summary: [cod-DEE-wohm-PUL] verb. to travel in a purposeful manner towards a vague destination. In the chaos that is the Black Bulls there is one member that kept everyone in line. They had to have someone do the paperwork with the amount of destruction they cause, and it's definitely not Captain Yami. No that person is Delphia Rotta, their resident fortune teller.
1. Prologue

"I should have joined the Blue Rose Knights or maybe even the Silver Eagles."

A violet haired woman groaned as her stacks of paper swayed precariously from the tremors running through the base. Explosions and screaming was the norm, especially after the addition of a particular battle freak, much to the woman's dismay. The piles just seemed to grow every day with the amount of paperwork she had to do, due to the destructive nature of her squadmates.

She bowed her head, grabbing her hair in frustration at the noise, losing the little focus she had on her work. Filing everything with a sigh, she grabbed a few that needed to be signed before making her way down to the common room.

On instinct, she ducked, luckily avoiding a thunderbolt from their resident, cheery berserker, and twisted around on her heel to dodge a fireball.

"Luck. Magna. Take it outside," She yawned.

The boys froze, giving her a once over before rushing outside to finish up their fight.

A rosette hummed as she lay across a sofa, sending the violet haired woman an appreciative look.

"They listen to you so well, Phia~" Vanessa cooed.

The woman -Phia- snorted, shaking her head. "They just don't want me to force them to write a report again if they destroy the base. Have you seen Captain Yami? I need him to sign some papers."

Vanessa sighed in pleasure as she stretched. "His room, maybe?" She hiccuped, cheeks rosy from the alcohol she had consumed, "Hey~ Why don't you join me for a drink Phia? You need to relax~ Nothing beats a nice glass of wine after finishing up work!"

Phia sweatdropped as Vanessa downed another bottle of alcohol.

"Thank you, Vanessa, but I have work to do."

Ignoring the witch's complaints, she spread out her magic, hoping to pinpoint her Captain's mana. She rolled her eyes, sensing it in his bedroom, and from the way it was circulating, he was most definitely asleep.

Yawning, she tilted her head, staring at the calendar she had posted for everyone.

"Ah, it's that time already."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Captain Yami? I'll be coming in now."

Stepping in carefully, Phia took a seat in the wingback leather chair near the bed. Stretching, she rested against her palm, staring at her sleeping Captain.

It didn't take long for the man to sit up, grumbling and yawning. Desensitized from his shirtless state, Phia handed him a glass of water she had grab and a quill.

"Sign here, here, and here," She flipped through the papers she had brought with her.

Yami followed her orders, yawning deeply. Downing the glass of water, he quirked a brow when he saw she was still in his room rather than walking out once she had gotten the necessary signatures.

Seeing the look on his face, Phia sighed, rubbing her eye tiredly as she slouched against the chair.

"You'll be late for the Magic Knights Exam at this rate, Captain."

"That's today?"

"Please try to remember. They only take place once a year."

"We're the Black Bulls. They wouldn't mind if we skipped a year."

"**Captain.**"

Yami groaned at his subordinate's tone, waving his hand.

"Yeah, fine. Grab Finral and Gordan, will ya?"

"Don't be late, Captain. This year looks... interesting."

The Black Bulls' Captain glanced over his shoulder, smirking slightly at the knowing look in her eyes.

"Oh? Is that so."

* * *

**Yeah I know. I have fanfics to finish but I'm currently addicted to Black Clover and I have seriously written so many prompts that I could write two different storylines with two OCs I've made if I actually take the time to iron things out. I pray I actually get this one done.**

* * *

**PUBLISHED: 21/08/19**


	2. 01 Magic Knights Exam

**Black Clover Fact #1 : Yami and William are the first captains of their respective squads**

* * *

**| At the Magic Knights Testing Site |**

"Ah, I'm getting really nervous now."

"Whoa ow!" One tester waved his arms, as a few birds gathered around him, "What the hell is up with these birds?"

"The infamous anti-birds of the exam venue. The weaker your magical powers, the more these guys flock you."

"Hey, look at that guy. There are no birds around him."

Everyone stared at the raven-haired boy, awed by the lack of anti-birds surrounding him. Many girls giggled, admiring his cool and handsome appearance.

"Oh! That's him! The country bumpkin that was chosen by a four-leaf grimoire!"

"Wha- A four-leaf? Seriously?"

The sound of heavy footsteps caught the attention of many.

"Heh heh heh, one of us is going to become the Wizard King," Asta declared, as a large flock of birds began to gather around his body and peck him, "Our legend's beginning now, Yuno! I'm going to show you how much I've grown... in six months..."

"Did he say he'll be the Wizard King?"

He winced in pain as more birds pecked at him. "Ow ow ow! What the heck are these birds?!" He howled as he ran around in a panic.

The examinees laughed, seeing the boy run around trying to escape the flock of anti-birds.

"What's with this kid?"

"What a loser."

"That's pretty bad, even for someone from the boonies."

"Nooo! Leave me alone!"

Asta continued to run, grunting as he rammed into the back of a large, brawny man. The birds swiftly flew away, squawking in fright at the presence of the individual.

"They finally left. Hey, sorry for bumping into..."

**"I'll kill you, brat."**

Asta froze, staring at the man in horror. He was huge! His neck was so thick and those eyes! They were the eyes of a killer!

Asta gulped, calming himself. He shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

_Be friendly, just be friendly._

Asta reached up, patting the man on the shoulder.

"Man, you look old! You must have had a hard life."

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone took a wary step away from the duo as the atmosphere seemed to darken around the man. They stared in disbelief at the boy's idiocy.

"Eh?"

The man's eyes were glowing with anger as he clenched a hand over the Asta's head, raising him up as if he weighed nothing.

"I guess you really are ready to die." He growled angrily, the smoke from his cigarette billowing around his massive form.

Asta blanched at the deadly look.

_I was right the first time!_

"Oh! There you are," The suddenness of the voice caused the man to pause and turn towards the source. The owner was a young male with slightly unruly dirty blond hair and purple eyes. "Phia's been looking for you— What are you doing?"

"Huh? Just putting some kid out of his misery."

"We can't have a captain killing a hopeful! What are you even doing down here?"

"I went to take a shit and got lost."

A small crowd of examinees began to gather around the group, murmurs of delight and curiosity rippling throughout them.

"H-hey... isn't that..."

"**Finral Roulacase**, the user of rare spatial magic!" An examine whispered, watching as the dirty blond bounded over to flirt with a few female candidates, "He's famous for being so girl-crazy that it interferes with his work."

"And that's **Gordan Agrippa**, the expert on hex magic!" Another examinee pointed out the tall man with pale skin and dark makeup, "I heard he's impossible to talk to... and also scary."

The examinee shivered as said magic knight turned to stare at him. Everyone turned to the monster of a man that held one of the examinees in his grip.

"Then that means he's... The Lord of Destruction, **Yami Sukehiro**?!"

"The Black Bulls... The cost they incur in damages far exceeds the successes they're credited for. That group of scoundrels!" Another person commented, "That's definitely one squad I don't want to join."

"Ten... Nine... Eight..."

"Why are you counting down?!" Asta cried out, feeling the pressure around his head increase, squirming in the man's hold.

"To the end of your life."

**"Captain." **

The trio of Black Bulls froze, glancing behind them. The group of candidates followed their gaze, wonderstruck at what they saw.

"Wait- isn't that-"

"The Augur of the Clover Kingdom, **Delphia Rotta**! They say her magic was one of the key elements that helped the Magic Knights win in the recent battles with the other kingdoms and come out with so little casualties!"

"Apparently, she's the only sane member of the Black Bulls and handles all their reports."

Said magic knight gazed unimpressed by the sight before her. She yawned, flipping through the folder she had brought with her to finish up some work.

"The exam is starting soon. Please release the boy."

Delphia rose her head, quirking a brow as the boy firmly planted his feet, gripping the arm that kept him captive. She hummed in interest as his muscles flexed as he tried to escape Yami's death grip. Her eyes zeroed in on the kid, she tilted her head, intrigued.

_This boy..._

Fireworks went off above them. Delphia frowned, snapping the folder shut as the anti-birds flew away.

"Captain."

Yami clicked his tongue, releasing Asta from his hold.

"Guess you get to live a bit longer, brat. Better take care of the life you just got back. Or I'll kill you."

Seeing their Captain leave, Finral and Gordan followed behind. Delphia took one more glance towards the ash-blond before going after her squadmates.

"Pain in the ass... can't we get this thing over with?" Yami grumbled as he took his seat. Delphia stood by his side rather than behind him like many of the other squad captain's companions.

"This is an important exam that will determine the future of these youths. We need you to take this a bit more seriously," William scolded his fellow captain lightly, an amiable smile in place as always.

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Serious."

Delphia yawned, leaning back against her captain's arm as she sat on the armrest, eyes looking over the Magic Knight hopefuls, her magic reaching out to pick out any potentials.

"Delphia, show some dignity. You are here as a representative of the Black Bulls. Even if you are the worst squad, you are a magic knight. Now present yourself as such!"

The violet woman frowned, glancing over towards a certain silver-haired captain.

"Ah... right. Now I remember why I didn't join the Silver Eagles."

Yami laughed, seeing Nozel scowl at the younger magic knight. He patted her head, grinning sardonically at the Silver Eagles' Captain.

"Still mad you lost her to me, huh **_birdie_**." He teased, much to Nozel's annoyance.

"Still overworking your vice-captain, I see, **_foreigner_**."

Yami narrowed his eyes, but relaxed feeling Delphia lean further against him to reassure him that her current condition was in no way his fault. Nozel's eyes narrowed at the interaction, but before he could say much else, William stepped up to address the examinees.

"Candidates, we apologize for the wait. I will be conducting this exam."

Delphia perked up as William took out his grimoire. She always enjoyed watching the man work his magic.

"Magic tree, descend!"

She gazed up, amazed as the roots of the great tree descended from the sky. The amount of mana the man was using and his control was astounding, but she really shouldn't expect less from the captain of the Golden Dawn. William glanced over his shoulder, hiding a smirk at the apparent awe on her face.

"That never gets old," Delphia mused, slightly more awake.

The examinees took hold of the brooms formed before them, staring up at the captain with admiration as the roots retreated back into the clouds.

"We will now begin the Magic Knights Entrance Exam."

* * *

**Yup. I finished another chapter the same day I published and already working on the next. Black Clover is that stuck in my head. I have hope in completing this story after all. **

* * *

**UPDATED: 21/08/19**


	3. 02 The Trials

**Coddiwomple Trivia #1 : Delphia has no siblings and is the heir to the Noble House of Rotta.**

* * *

"We will now have you all take several tests," William began, "The nine of us will evaluate your performance, and then select the candidates we would like to add to our squads. If you're chosen by more than one squad, you may join the squad of your choice. On the other hand, those who are not chosen by any captain are not qualified to join the Magic Knights."

The tension was palpable as the examinees realized that it has finally begun; every action they make from that moment on would be scrutinized by the captains they admired greatly and determine their futures.

"For the first exam, we will have you get on those brooms and fly."

Worried whispers erupted from the crowd, many having not experienced flying before.

"Mages who can control their magic powers should be able to do this instinctively. It is the most basic way for mages to travel. If you cannot fly a broom, you're not worth looking at."

William glanced over his shoulder, meeting Yami's eyes. Taking a long drag of his cigarette, he rolled his eyes, nodding at his fellow captain's silent inquiry. The masked man smirked, returning his attention to the examinees.

"Besides the captains, there will be one other examiner that will be evaluating your performance. Lady Rotta?"

"_Oh no..._"

"Isn't she just the vice-captain of the worse squad? Is her evaluation even valid?"

"That may be true, but her magic is one of a kind. She can practically see into everyone's future with her abilities. I heard even the Wizard King goes to her for counsel."

"It's not well known, but after her first year of service, she's become a vital part of the entrance exam. If she doesn't even give you a glance, you can bet your chances of becoming a Magic Knight are slim to none."

Delphia yawned, stepping up beside William. Her eyes gleamed, her mana surrounding her lithe figure before releasing in a wave. The candidates shivered at the feel of her mana passing through them. It was strangely comforting as if someone was gently coaxing them to relax and tell them about themselves.

"With that, let's begin."

With her magic circulating and her intent clear, Delphia's eyes were slightly out of focus as she saw what others could not. Her gaze flicked in several directions, the captains noted each examinee her eyes remained on before moving on. Delphia's magic at work narrowed down the possible contenders, as the mana drew her towards the mages with the highest potential.

Her usually half-lidded eyes were wide as she studied the mages before her. Feeling her magic urge her, she withdrew a deck of cards from a drawstring pouch strapped to her waist, catching the attention of the Magic Knights around her.

"A reading? Phia's never done one during the exams before!" Finral gaped.

"It seems we have some outstanding candidates this year." William mused, half his attention on the examinees and the other on the violet haired mage.

Endued with her magic, Delphia slid her hand in an arc, the cards following, flying to hover facedown in front of her. She picked out three cards with her magic guiding her, humming as she deliberated over the cards' interpretations and their relation to the other cards.

**Six of Wands. Death Reversed. Four of Swords Reversed.**

_Success and victory that will bring change that will be difficult to accept._

"_Those boys..._" Delphia whispered, eyes misty as she lost herself in the magic before she rose her voice for the others to hear, "Adversity lies ahead. A great change will come to the kingdom. Success and victory bring difficult acceptance."

The captains frowned at the rather ominous fortune, but one thing was clear. This batch of examinees was intriguing enough to trigger the Augur's sight, which said enough about their potential.

With Delphia reigning in her mana, the examiners returned their full attention to the hopefuls.

"What's the meaning of this?" Fuegoleon frowned as he examined one candidate struggle to fly, "No matter how low his magical aptitude, he should be able to get at least a little lift-off."

"Is that so?" Delphia's voice was meaningful, her eyes flicking towards the boy, "I think he's someone to look out for."

Despite their doubt, the captains couldn't help how their interest rouse at the knowing look in the woman's eyes.

"Oho?" Yami stared down the boy he nearly killed, quirking a brow.

_This one, huh?_

"If you don't mind Lady Rotta, can you do a reading on the boy rumoured to have a four-leaf grimoire?" William pointed out to the examinee standing on his broom.

Delphia nodded, hand flicking, forcing the cards to shuffle. Focusing on the boy, she snapped her fingers, ten cards arranging themselves in a spread to face her. Reading them, she tilted her head, eyes alit in fascination.

"His magical prowess aside, he's a formidable candidate. Stubborn, blunt and keeps to himself, but determined to reach his goals with a fever only rivalled by Lord Julius' need to discover new magics," Delphia's lips quirked.

The captains sweatdropped, recalling the many times they were summoned only to be left waiting for the adventuring Magic Emperor.

"His potential is extraordinary," Delphia's eyes glow with power as she took in how the mana flowed around the boy, "He will reach great feats in his future and flourish tremendously in the coming year."

"Ne ne, which squad would he be best in?" The youngest captain, Rill, questioned, bouncing in his seat.

Her lips quirked, peeking at the captains as she summoned the cards to her palm, tucking them back in her pouch.

"Which squad indeed?"

William hummed, eyes locked on the candidate he wished to join his squad. He leant back against his seat, now satisfied.

"Thank you, Lady Rotta. Your words are of great worth to us."

Delphia eyed the masked man, nodding slowly. Yawning, she returned to her place next to Yami. Leaning against the stone chair, her eyes drooped as the fatigue weighed on her once again.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

The next trials passed by quite quickly, this year's batch holding quite a few outstanding candidates, with the four-leaf grimoire user standing on top. The captains couldn't help but feel that Delphia had gotten a reading wrong for once as they watched the ash-blond examinee continue to fail to show any magical aptitude.

Soon, it was time for the final trial.

"Well then, the next exam will be the last one," William informed, "You will engage in actual combat."

"You'll be battling!" Delphia jumped, waking up from her dozing state as Fuegoleon addressed the crowd, "You will pair off and fight your partner. You may use your grimoires to attack. Fighting is our duty! Show us your true abilities!"

"As soon as one of your yields or becomes unable to fight, the exam will be over. There will be mages who can use healing magic on standby." William assured.

"So fight to your heart's content!"

Delphia stretched, humming in satisfaction she felt her back pop.

"Sleep well, Phia?"

Yawning, she peeked around the chair to meet the purple eyes of her fellow squadmate.

"As much as I always do, Finral. Did I miss anything?"

"Not much. They'll be sparring now. You might want to stay awake for it."

"I've seen their potential in the cards. Only two here have my attention."

Jumping off the armrest, Delphia shuffled over to the Captain of the Aqua Deer, sighing happily as she nestled against the younger mage's fluffy hair. Rill laughed, unbothered by the sudden affection, pulling the woman to sit on his lap, so she'd be more comfortable.

"Eh hoo hoo hoo~ you must be exhausted if you're this affectionate, Delphia-san~"

She shushed the boy, running her fingers through his hair soothingly, legs swung over the arm of the chair.

"Would you two stop your shameful display?" Nozel hissed, "You are heirs to your respective houses! Act like it!"

Delphia frowned, snuggling further just for the sake of defying the Silver Eagle Captain.

"Ya know, braid freak, if I didn't know better, I would think you're her dad or something." Yami quirked a brow at the man's insistence to preserve his vice's noble facade.

Nozel glare hardens on the Black Bulls' Captain. "It seems an execution is needed. I'd be happy to oblige," His grimoire glowed ominously as his mana seemed to manifest around him.

"Nah, don't waste your magic on a hopeless captain."

Delphia hummed, her magic humming within her as she saw Asta step up with some high and mighty candidate that sent her all the wrong vibes.

Her eyes gleamed as the boy annihilated his opponent in one fell swoop, the stone of the floor concaving from his physical prowess alone.

"I'm not joining the Magic Knights so I can have a good time and avoid working hard," Asta declared, "I'm here to work my butt off and become the Wizard King!"

"Heh, how interesting~" Delphia mused, ignoring Rill's insistent pokes to tell him what she sees in the strange boy he sensed no mana from.

"Well, well," Yami hummed, now understanding why his vice-captain was so interested in the boy. He was definitely a unique character.

"Was that creation magic?" Final puzzled, "Judging from the previous tests, it didn't seem he had much magical power."

"He's not using magic."_Actually, maybe it's more like he doesn't have any in the first place._

Delphia ignored the other spars. No doubt were many of the candidates were strong, considering many were of noble lines, but none showed enough promise to be of notice to her. That was until the four-leaf grimoire user stepped up with one of the nobles as his adversary.

She was unimpressed by the spell invoked by the nobleman. For a lightning spell, it was quite slow. The captains weren't just looking for members with large mana stores. The amount of mana was of little importance if you didn't know how to utilize it effectively.

The conjured tornado, on the other hand, was a sight to see. It was powerful and didn't only overpower the opponent's spell but manipulated it to work with the castor's own to create a compound magic counterattack.

Seeing the battle was done, Delphia hopped up to her feet, ruffling Rill's hair as she passed.

"Captain, I'll be heading back now. I still have work to do, and I have to stop by headquarters to hand in these reports."

Yami grunted, giving his consent as he kept his eyes on the examinees, only a few catching his eye.

"Leaving already, Lady Rotta? Why don't you stay until the squad selections? Your magic would prove quite insightful."

Delphia paused, looking over her shoulder to meet the violet eyes of the captain of the Golden Dawn. With a tired smile, she shook her head.

"Apologies, but I have reports to be completed by tomorrow. I'm sure the captains' observations would be more than sufficient for choosing your candidates. Good day everyone." She bowed before crossing through the portal Finral had produced for her.

"Hmm... shame she didn't choose my squad, Yami."

"Hey hey, don't go pouching my vice-captain, goldie."

* * *

**I'm surprised people are actually reading this.**

**Lightblade23:** Thank you for the support~ I didn't realize how hard characterization was until I was writing the dialogue for this. Each character just has such a distinct way of speaking that I reread this chapter like 20 times to make sure I kept to their personality.

* * *

**UPDATED: 23/08/19**


	4. 03 The Black Bulls

**Black Clover Trivia #2: According to the Black Clover Official Guidebook, Vanessa is the third-worst chef in the series. **

* * *

Delphia stared down at the reports. She wondered what she had done in her previous life to be cursed with such a fate. Did she kill someone? Litter? Kick puppies?

There was _no way_ these things weren't breeding!

She felt like crying as she stared at the piles of paper that most definitely grew upon her return. Her forehead thumped against the desk when she heard the sound of crashes and shouts.

"Not again..."

She jumped when she felt the building shake. Rushing to the window, she slammed the shutters open, peeking her head out. She deadpanned, seeing a growing fire billow out from the entrance.

"... you have _got _to be kidding me."

Grimoire in hand, her eye twitched as she felt a growing headache. Hopefully, there wouldn't be too much damage that she wouldn't have more of those cursed demon spawns to fill out.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"I see they're at it again. Phia will _not _be happy."

Asta was stunned as he stared at the utter chaos that was now his squad members. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, he straightened up and took a deep breath.

"I'M ASTA FROM HAGE VILLAGE! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU ALL! I'M GONNA BE THE WIZARD KING!"

His declaration went unheard, drowned by the ever-present mayhem that was the Black Bulls.

"That pudding you were saving sure was delicious!"

"That's gonna be your last supper!"

"Would you guys give it a rest!? What if this ruckus you curs are causing wakes up my little sister, you dumbasses?!"

"Oh, shut up, sis-con! Ugh... I remember doing a drinking contest with some old guy, but after that..."

"Thanks! _Nom nom nom~"_

"_Woosh_~"

Asta was frozen, internally sweatdropping.

_They're not listening at all._

He screamed as he was hit once again by a stray fireball and blasted away.

"Would you guys shut up? You're not helping my headache!"

"Shut up, you booze-swilling hussy!"

"What did you just call me, you virgin delinquent?!"

"W-w-who-who're you calling a virgin delinquent?!"

"Uh-oh! If you look away, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Just try and kill me!"

"I told you guys to shut up! In the name of my angelic sister, Marie, I will kill you all!"

Yami's mana pulsed around his hand as he took a deep breath.

"You guys... **_STOP BREAKING EVERYTHING!_**" Yami growled, smashing his fist against the wall behind him, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

**_" ."_**

At the clipped tone, everyone _-even Yami- _froze, sweating as a cold chill went down their spines. From where he crashed, Asta tilted his head in confusion, wondering how threatening this person was to make even the captain of the Black Bulls stop in fear. Shifting in his place, he was surprised to not see a huge brute, but a rather pretty lady that looked a few years younger than his Sister Lily.

She had the longest hair he's ever seen in a dark violet colour that gave the woman a noble and mysterious air to her person. Her eyes were strange, as they looked like they were blue one second but green the next. If he had to give it a match, they kinda looked like they were the same colour as Yuno's necklace.

Despite her rather haggard appearance, probably from the lack of sleep if her dark circles were anything to go by, she was still beautiful. Ethereal even. Though no one could beat his Sister Lily!

**_"All of you. What do you have to say for yourselves?"_**

The sight of her glare and the ominous glow surrounding her open grimoire was enough for them to gulp as they bowed their heads, kneeling before her.

_"Sorry." _

The woman sighed, scratching the back of her head as she yawned. She nodded lazily, snapping her grimoire close.

"Forgiven."

Her brow's furrowed as she looked them over, stopping on Asta, who froze at the piercing gaze.

"Oh? You're _that _boy." She tilted her head, lidded eyes examining him.

"I-I'M ASTA OF HAGE VILLAGE! I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU!"

She winced at the volume, nodding politely.

"It's a pleasure. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Just _please_, don't bother me when I'm sleeping." There was a warning in her tone, and from the hurried nods from his squadmates, he knew it would be wise to follow it through.

"Don't worry Phia! I'll take care of this!" Finral assured as his magic restored the damages done towards the base.

They had learned a few years ago that by pushing their mana into the building, they could essentially fix any damages done to the building itself. They didn't really understand how it worked but it wasn't the strangest thing to happen. The base shifted every day, after all. Whatever worked, right?

Delphia felt like a weight was removed from her shoulders at the spacial user's actions.

"You're a godsend, Finral." She pressed a soft kiss against the spatial user's cheek, thankful to not have to do more paperwork. With his back to her, she missed the blush blooming on his cheeks as he struggled to concentrate on his work.

Yawning, she plopped onto the open sofa, kicking back for a short break before she had to face the hell spawns once again.

Wishing to keep her in a good mood, the Black Bulls made sure to reign in the more destructive chaos from bothering her, seeing how tired she was.

"This shrimp is our new 'other' member."

"Other?"

"Uh, what was your name again?"

"Right! I'm Asta from Hage Village! It's nice to meet all of you!"

"Hage? Seriously? Talk about out in the sticks!"

"Hey, introduce him to the other members."

Finished with his work, Finral went around the room, introducing each of his squadmates, adding little comments to warm their newest member to the group.

"And here's our very own vice-captain, **Delphia Rotta**~ She may be intimidating and tired most of the time, but she's a good person!"

Delphia sighed happily as Vanessa let her rest against her well-endowed chest, finding comfort in the steady rhythm of her heart's beat. Vanessa giggled, running her fingers through her vice captain's hair, gently messaging around the temples.

"Mmm... thank you, Vanessa." She murmured.

"No problem, Phia~ You need to sleep more. How about a drink? That should help you sleep real good! _Of __course_, _I could help too~" _

"No, thank you, and I have too much work to do."

Vanessa giggled at the younger woman's expected response, wincing as their newest member once again yelled his greeting. Her head throbbed from the incoming ache that followed her every time she drank.

"What you lose in height, you make up in volume..." Yami deadpanned, seeing how the kid's green eyes were practically sparkling in excitement.

"Anyway, put him to work, but don't kill him."

"Huh?!"

"Did you hear that?" Asta stared at the dual haired teen in front of him in confusion, "Mister Yami said to put you to work. A weak-looking shrimp like you is the new member of the Black Bulls? I don't know how much head you gave Yami, but until you have one of these robes, I will never acknowledge you as one of us!"

Asta's eyes sparkled, his hands grabbing eagerly towards his senior. "GIVE ME ONE PLEASE!" He exclaimed eagerly.

Delphia groaned as she burrowed her face further into Vanessa's chest, her sixth sense already warning her that Magna was up to no good once again.

"Oh yeah? You want it that badly, huh? That's good, but before you do, you're gonna have to convince me, Mister Yami's #1 man and a real man's man, Magna Swing! **Time for your initiation into the Black Bulls!" **

Delphia peeked at Magna from her place on Vanessa, eyes narrowed in warning.

**"Outside, Magna."**

The delinquent tensed, sweating nervously as he saluted.

"Yes, Miss Delphia!"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Much to their dismay, everyone was forced outside to witness the so-called "Black Bulls Initiation" less they wish to incur their vice-captain's wrath for causing more commotion. Fortunately, a large couch was prepared for them to laze on, much to Delphia's delight as she now snuggled up to Grey, who had transformed into a large black wolf.

"I don't care what method you use, all you have to do is block or dodge the attack magic that I'm gonna throw at you." Magna explained, holding up a Black Bulls robe for a zealous Asta to see, "Do that, and you're one of us. You'll get your precious robe!"

"Here goes this unofficial ceremony again," Vanessa yawned, moving to drape herself over Delphia, who was unbothered by the contact, "Aren't you Captain's right hand though Phia~ Shouldn't you be the one doing this?"

"Magna said #1 Man," Delphia murmured, eyes lazily observing the pair as they got ready, "And I am clearly a lady. Let him do as he wishes as long as I don't end up with more work."

"Phia's right~ Who cares? It's entertaining~" Delphia glanced over her shoulder at the young blond who swung his feet as he laughed gleefully. Luck sat on the back of the sofa, his typical creepy, jubilant smile on his face. "I wanna do it too!"

"BRING IT ON!" Asta felt the flame in him burn brighter at the sight of the squad robes.

"Here, I come!" Magna yelled, "Take out your grimoire, you stupid shrimp!"

"Yes, sir!"

Asta summoned his broadsword from his tattered grimoire, stance ready as he faced his senpai.

Finral sighed, readying his grimoire for the newbie's possible fate.

"I have a feeling you won't be needing that, Finral."

The playboy paused. Seeing the knowing look in the vice-captain's eyes, he hummed, watching the initiation with renewed interest, much like the rest of his squad who had heard Delphia's words.

**_Flame Magic: Exploding Fireball_**

"DIEEEEEEE!" Magna roared, the ball of fire growing exponentially in his swinging hand before shooting straight towards his opponent.

Delphia sweatdropped. _Die? I really need to have a talk with him on proper conduct... Oh, who am I kidding, this kid's best friends with the resident cheery berserker and a Black Bull. Proper conduct is the last thing on their minds._

Watching the approaching flaming ball, Asta froze. _Oh, I'm dead. _Was his only thought.

Asta's brain knew instinctively. With his well-trained muscles, kinetic vision, and explosive power, Asta had always been able to slice through magic and defeat his enemies. But the magic thrown at him this time around was something that he couldn't stop even if he cut it.

Even if he did cut through it, it wouldn't stop the attack's momentum. He would be hit by two halves of the same attack. Once he realized his limits, his brain shut down. However...

His body hasn't given up! His well-trained body's reflexes put up one last struggle and found a way to not only deflect the attack but send it careening back toward's its caster.

Everyone sat up, shocked at the unexpected events, eyes wide as the fireball imploded when it struck Magna.

"Looks like Phia was right as always," Finral mused, pocketing his grimoire, "It's been a while since we didn't have to save a new recruit's hide."

_Even if he couldn't cut it, he could hit it with the spine of his blade, huh? _Delphia nodded approvingly, eyes gleaming as she watched Asta raise his sword in victory. _A blade that can cut through magic and repel it. Great adventures lay ahead. _**_We will all grow together as the Black Bulls. _**

Picking herself up, she stretched, motioning the rest to follow. She watched the newest member fondly as he interacted with Magna, knowing the two would be great friends considering how similar they were.

Brushing off the robe Magna had thrown at her for safekeeping, she stopped nearby, enough to gain Asta and Magna's attention. Nodding her head politely, she smiled, holding up the Black Bulls robe.

"Congratulations, Asta."

Delphia could see how Asta's eyes shined with near tears as he grabbed the robe, reverently lifting it to the sky.

"This is mine..."

"Go ahead and try it on." With a wave of her wand, the robe was Vanessa's to command as she slipped it over their newest member's head. "While we're at it..." With a faint glow emitting from his headband, a golden insignia of the Black Bulls soon appeared.

**"And now, you're officially a member of the Magic Knights Squad, the Black Bulls!" **

Delphi watched on in amusement by the sidelines, as Asta beamed happily, the rest of the Black Bulls welcoming him warmly into the fold. Glancing over her shoulder, she bowed her head in acknowledgement at the twin-tailed royal on the balcony above.

Her eyes widened minutely at having been caught. Snapping her head away, she frowned as she eyed the ash-blonde swordsman.

"That's the other new member?" She scoffed, **"What an insect." **

* * *

**So I'm still not sure what I'll be doing in the next chapter. It's Noelle's uncontrollable magic day, but Delphia doesn't do much so I might change it up. We'll see. Leave a review on your thoughts and thank you for all the support! **

**ColorfulChanges:** Thank you for the support! It really keeps me motivated to write more~ Oh, and if you're looking for more black clover fics there's quite a few good ones on wattpad and quotev. You could probably just google them but there's "The Paper Princess" and "The Mage of Light".

* * *

**UPDATED: 28/08/19**


	5. 04 Day of Royals

**Coddiwomple Trivia #2: Delphia's name is a greek feminization to the name of the home to the famous oracle of Apollo (Delphi), a nod towards her role to the Clover Kingdom.**

* * *

"Yeah, **no**."

Delphia deadpanned at the man in front of her as he crashed onto his desk. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"B-But-"

**"No.**"

She frowned, turning her head away when she saw his eyes beginning to widen.

"Stop it, Lord Julius."

"Please, Delphia?"

Delphia knew she doomed herself the second she took a glance at the blond. His eyes were wide, sparkling much like a baby doe. She huffed, rolling her eyes and summoned her cards, ignoring the squeals of her superior.

After satisfying Julius' magic fanboy wishes with a reading, she yawned, tilting her head in question.

"Why was I summoned?"

"Always so straight to the point, Delphia." Julius chuckled before he sobered. Delphia's back straightened at the change.

"There's been some skirmishes along the border near Velas. We aren't certain if they are robbers or mages from the Diamond Kingdom, but we can't take this situation lightly."

Delphia hummed, nodding. "Velas is one of our main defences besides Kiten against the Diamond Kingdom. If it were seized..."

Delphia trailed off, the air sombre at the thought.

"What would you see me do, Lord Julius?"

The vice-captain was curious. The number of field missions she had been assigned was slowly decreasing over the years. Though versatile, her magic was coveted, and as such, she was needed more within the capital than anywhere else.

"Your mission is to go to Velas. Confirm the identities of these attackers and, if possible, subdue and capture." Julius ordered, stamping his seal onto the mission form in front of him.

"It will be done, Lord Julius." Delphia saluted.

She blinked as a knock sounded behind her. Her brows furrowed in confusion at the mischief on her king's face.

"Ah, yes, I forgot to mention that you will be teaming with two other magic knights," Delphia felt dread at the man's closed eye smile, "Please, come in."

The violet haired woman deadpanned when she caught sight of vermillion and silver locks.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me..."

Purple eyes glared once they met cyan.

"Lord Julius, I'm sure Fuegoleon and I are more than enough for this mission." Nozel insisted once he understood the reason for Delphia's presence.

"Now now, Nozel. Delphia's abilities are sure to be an asset to this mission. Plus, the relationship between your families has been waning with your current animosity. We cannot allow the tradition between the Silva and Rotta to be sullied because you can't get along, now can we?"

Nozel frowned at the reminder of their family relations and reluctantly agreed.

"I will be leading this excursion." Nozel proclaimed, staring down at Delphia.

The vice-captain's expression was blank.

"I vote _Leone_ to be our mission leader."

The Silva's eyes twitched as his rival stepped up and agreed with their youngest member.

"Come now, we mustn't linger. The attacks could happen at any moment, and we would miss our moment of opportune," The Vermillion instructed, "By your leave, Lord Julius."

The Wizard King nodded approvingly at the trio. "I am putting the Kingdom's safety within your hands. Send reports to headquarters once you come across the attackers' identities. Marx will update me on the situation. Good luck, Magic Knights."

Together the three saluted their King.

"Yes, sir!"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Delphia, if you will."

The violette covered a yawn as she slipped out her grimoire. It glowed as she flipped through the pages, stopping at a specific spell.

**_Arcana Creation Magic: _****_La Matta Settimo_****_ \- Il Carro_**

**_[Seventh Trump - The Chariot]_**

The image of a card soon appeared on the ground in front of them. The picture of the chariot grew, and before long, the real thing was in before them.

"Your chariot awaits, my lieges." Delphia bowed, gesturing towards the summoned vehicle.

Nozel scoffed, but moved, making himself comfortable on one of the back seats on the chariot. Fuegoleon followed his lead before Delphia took her place at the front and used her mana to guide the chariot.

It wasn't long after they left that the two rivals began trading quips and bantering between themselves. Delphia let out a heavy as she listened to the two go back and forth, adding her own sarcastic remarks to annoy Nozel and alleviate her own boredom.

_If I can't stop them, I might as well join them._

**| Velas |**

Upon arrival, the trio split up; Nozel spoke with the town's mayor. Fuegoleon began asking around on information on the attacks, while Delphia took out her cards, getting a reading on their attackers and the city.

It wasn't long before the magic knights rounded themselves up at their rendezvous point in the town's square.

"The mayor said that the attacks have been happening periodically for nearly the past week. All assailants wore dark robes with no indicators of whom they could be working for." Nozel reported.

"I've questioned the citizens and some of the magic knights on duty. The attacks don't have a set time, but the amount of time it takes for on duty knights to head to the attack zone had been steadily increasing." Fuegoleon frowned, "Delphia, has your magic found anything?"

The young woman hummed pleasantly as she stretched, having taken a seat by the large fountain. "Our attackers work for a greater force," Delphia began, "This city is _not_ their final goal. The time increase for magic knights to arrive at the scene is because the attackers are trying to find when the patrols and defences are weakest. **_If_** we do not subdue them today, Velas' future will be unclear."

The men were rather undisturbed despite the rather ominous warning. Delphia leant back on her palms as she gazed up at the sky.

"You know when they'll attack next, don't you?"

The Black Bull smirked, cyan eyes glinting mischievously as they met narrowed purple of the Silver Eagles' Captain.

"Did you expect anything else, my Lord?"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Delphia stared off into the forest, hiding within the branches of a tree. Holding the trunk for the support, she closed her eyes and smirked as she sensed several mana signatures.

"Incoming. Half a league East. ETA 4 minutes."

The second the mages were in sight, the trio attacked. Having not expected any opposition, the mages hesitated long enough for the spells to hit. Delphia's sharp eyes caught sight of the ever-familiar diamond logo on one of the men's uniforms hidden beneath their cloak.

"Identity confirmed; they're Diamond Mages!" She called.

"Mission parameters, subdue and capture!" Fuegoleon reminded.

The only female nodded, grimoire glowing as she recited attack spell after another, her two mission partners following her lead.

The trio moved in tandem as they attacked and defended against the Diamond Kingdom attackers. One wouldn't expect their movements' cohesiveness with the lack of affection between the trio, most notably the animosity between the Silva and the Rotta. This, however, did not blind the trust their King had in them to protect the Kingdom. For despite the lack of visible affection, the trio knew no one better to fight with.

When Fuegoleon found himself lost in the heat of battle, Nozel was there to cool his head as he defended his blind spots with his Mercury Magic.

When Nozel found himself against several disadvantages, Delphia was there to switch his fortune against those odds.

When Delphia found herself surrounded, Fuegoleon and Nozel were soon at her side, the trio back to back as they attacked in complete unity.

This harmony can only come from years of duels and training. The rivalry between two men that soon grew into a triad with the arrival of their third member. One whom they both battle against and for.

**_Mercury Magic : Silver Rain_**

**_Fire Creation Magic : Leo Rugiens_**

**_Arcana Magic : Frusta di Temperanza_**

**_[ Whip of Temperance ] _**

In a rain of silver, fire and chains, the rest of the attackers were soon subdued.

Nozel snapped his grimoire close with a huff, a haughty look in his eyes as he stared down at the Diamond Mages.

"They weren't even worth our mana."

Delphia rolled her eyes as she finished sending an update to headquarters with her communicator.

"We're done. Fuegoleon, will you restrain them?"

"Of course, Delphia."

**_Fire Restraining Magic : Leo Palma_**

Delphia quickly summoned her chariot once again, while Nozel created a silver bird from his mercury to transport their prisoners. With everyone set, Delphia pushed the chariot forth with her mana.

After speaking with the town's mayor, they began their journey back to the Capital. The ride back was much quieter than the one on the way to Velas, much to the youngest's relief. It was rare to get a moment of peace back at the hideout, so she'd like to savour any second she can get. She nearly slumped in her place when she heard the Silver Eagle captain speak up.

"Your final spell... _Frusta di Temperanza_... was that union magic?"

Delphia frowned as she looked over her shoulder momentarily before focusing on the sky once more.

"Compound magic." She corrected.

From the spike of mana, she could tell this alarmed her two companions.

Fuegoleon and Nozel shared a look, frowning as they turned to their youngest.

"Which cards?" Fuegoleon narrowed his eyes.

Delphia sighed, shoulder slumping in defeat, knowing this will become an interrogation if she refused to answer.

_Too much work to avoid their questions. Might as well be honest._

"La Forza, L'impiccato, and La Temperanza." _The Strength, The Hanged Man, and Temperance._

"**_Three trump cards?!_**"

Delphia jumped at the alarmed shouts, huffing as she steadied the chariot once more, glaring at the men over her shoulders.

"**Problem?**"

Nozel scowled at her challenging look.

"During our last spar, you could hardly achieve a union magic spell without losing a significant amount of mana and passing out," Fuegoleon scolded, concern seeping in his voice, "Are you able to handle the journey back to the capital?"

Delphia sighed. Sometimes it didn't pay to be the youngest of the three.

"My control on my mana has increased since our last spar, Fuegoleon. I'll be fine." She assured.

Fuegoleon frowned, observing his companion before reluctantly nodding. He'll just have to keep an eye on her.

"You will be staying at the Silva Estate tonight."

Delphia lost control of the chariot once more before she looked over her shoulder incredulously. She could see Fuegoleon giving Nozel the same look before it switched to one of understanding as he nodded in approval.

"Yeah, that'll be a **no**." She deadpanned, righting the chariot in place.

"**That is an order**."

Delphia narrowed her eyes, lightning striking between the two as their eyes met.

"I have paperwork."

"Pick them up and bring them along. **You ****_will_**** be staying**."

Turning to the front, her cheeks puffed in frustration. Nozel smirked, leaning back, knowing he won. Fuegoleon chuckled at his childhood spar mates. They'll never change.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Wonderful job, magic knights. I didn't expect anything less," Julius complimented, "I'll be sure to note this down for the next Star Awarding Ceremony. Each squad will be receiving a several stars due to the importance of this mission."

"Thank you, Lord Julius, though a few star won't make much of a difference for the Black Bulls."

Delphia yawned, shifting her weight onto one leg as she glanced at Nozel with her tired, half-lidded eyes.

"I'm sure Captain will be happy. Though Lord Julius, about these attacks..."

The three men's attention was caught in the way the young mage's eyes glowed subtly with her mana.

"Expect another in Kiten."

Julius hummed, quickly jotting down a note to be sent to headquarters to increase security in Kiten.

"Thank you for the insight, Delphia. You are all dismissed."

With a final salute, the three were off.

Before Delphia wandered too far, Nozel called after her.

"Be there in an hour. **Do not be late**."

Waving lazily over her shoulder, she hopped on her chariot and was off.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Delphia stared blankly up at the ball of uncontrolled water as it wreaked havoc upon its surroundings.

_This place gets more chaotic every year._

Seeing her squadmates congregate outside the hideout, she sighed and made her way to them.

"**What happened?**"

They all brightened, seeing her.

"Phia, you're back!"

"How was the mission?"

"Let's fight, Vice-captain!"

"Phia, eat this!"

Delphia thanked the shorter woman as she took a bite of the cupcake. Pointing up, she stared at her squad, eyes glinting.

"**Someone explain.**"

They shivered.

"Someone's magic is out of control," Gauche stated the obvious.

"Such immense magical power... this is gonna get bad if we don't do something."

Delphia frowned as her eyes stuck on the girl trapped within her own magic.

"If we attack it with magic, she may not make it out alive."

"Finral, can you use spatial magic to get her out?" Delphia wondered.

The man waved his hands furiously. "No way, Phia. I can't get anywhere near that thing."

"Right. If only we had someone who could nullify magical powers..."

As if summoned, Asta came flying in, caught safety by Yami.

"You came flying by at the perfect time. Go do something about that." Yami ordered, pointing towards the source of destruction.

"Woah woah woah!" Asta protested, "How am I supposed to do that? I can't fly up there!"

Delphia sweatdropped, already knowing what was about to happen as Yami pulled his arm back.

"Quit your yapping!" Yami glared, "Now is the time when you need to go beyond your limits!"

Delphia whistled as the boy was sent flying into the air. Not even a second later, the magic was nullified by Asta's sword, the two falling as water rained down on the rest of the squad.

"Finral!" Delphia called.

"On it, Phia!"

With his magic, Finral was able to safely get the two on the ground, though the landing was still rather harsh.

"Nice done, kid!" Yami praised.

Asta thanked him before his attention was caught on his fellow newbie.

"Hey, you..."

Delphia's eyes watched as the silver-haired girl's hands clenched as the attention was placed on her.

**_You're a failure._**

_They're gonna make fun of me again._

"That's some crazy magic power!"

Delphia couldn't help but the chuckle at Asta's reaction. She watched fondly as the girl stared at her squadmates in shock as they praised her ability and welcomed her warmly into the fold.

She stepped up, kneeling to hold a hand out to the girl still sitting on the ground. The Silva stared at the familiar face in surprise.

"Lady Rotta..." She murmured, slowly grasping her hand.

Pulling her up, Delphia smiled, eyes glinting in pride.

"You've grown, Noelle. Keep it up."

Noelle's eyes teared up, covering her face she sniffed before moving to hide in the woman's chest, arms wrapping around the familiar source of comfort from her childhood. Delphia's eyes softened, and as she met the eyes of her squad. She hummed, resting a cheek against silver hair.

"Your journey only starts here. Welcome to the Black Bulls, Noelle."

* * *

**[ Delphia's Spells ]**

**_Arcana Creation Magic : La Matta Settimo - Il Carro_**

**| Arcana Creation Magic : Seventh Trump - The Chariot |**

Summons a chariot from a card for transport.

**_Arcana Magic : Frusta di Temperanza_**

**| Whip of Temperance | **

A compound spell between the major arcana cards, The Strength, The Hanged Man and Temperance. It creates highly dense chains that cancel both spells it comes in contact with and a mage's ability to access their mana once captured.

* * *

**A/N That's right! I finally updated! This has actually been lingering in my drafts for a while, so sorry. Thank you for the follows and favourites. Please leave reviews on what you think. They really motivate me to write more. Don't be afraid to ask questions but I won't answer directly if the question would reveal spoilers. **

**Hope everyone's holidays are going well! Late Merry Christmas to everyone or however you greet anyone at this time. **

* * *

**UPDATED: 26/12/19**

* * *

**PS. How do you all feel with the decade ending in a few days? **


	6. 05 Cards and Silver

**Black Clover Trivia #3: Nozel's favourite things are discipline and roast duck.**

* * *

"Captain, I'll be leaving soon."

Yami quirked a brow, the rest of the Black Bulls pausing in their usual chaos to stare at the violet haired mage.

"Eh, already~?! We didn't even get to fight yet, Vice Captain!" Luck whined, his smile ever-present as he punched the air.

"Where're you even heading off to, Phia?" Finral questioned, frowning when he noticed she wasn't wearing her usual clothes. He blushed, turning his head away when he caught himself gazing far too long at the areas the dress emphasized quite well.

"Wow, Phia~ What a bod! We should totally -_hic_\- go out and grab some drinks~" Vanessa hiccuped as she took another drag of the alcoholic beverage in her hands.

Delphia sighed, ignoring the witch's invitation in loo of keeping her attention on Finral. "Orders. I'm staying at House Silva for the night."

Noelle tensed, whipping around to the only member she was familiar with. "Eh? Why? You haven't spent the night there since you became a Magic Knight."

Delphia shrugged, adjusting the formal dress Nozel had somehow sent her to wear for tonight's dinner. "Your brother was one of my partner's during my last mission. He's keeping an eye on me after he witnessed one of my newer spells."

At her words, Finral stepped up, cupping her face in his hands as he looked her over. "You didn't do a compound spell, did you?! Are you okay? Should we visit Owen?" Delphia rolled her eyes, pushing her same age squadmate away.

"Stop it, Finral. I'm fine. Now I'm leaving. If there's a mess, **clean it up**." Everyone shivered as her cyan eyes seemed to pierce through them as she glared warningly. She nodded approvingly when they all saluted and assured her worries.

"Magna, you're in charge of Asta. Show him his duties. Vanessa, show Noelle around. She doesn't know her way around. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Okay, Phia~ Drink a few shots for me, will you~?"

Mentally going over her checklist, she nodded, grabbed her broom and tucked her paperwork into her satchel beside her grimoire.

"Goodnight, everyone. See you tomorrow." She called over her shoulder, throwing the doors open as she jumped on top of her broom, riding it much like it was a surfboard. She smiled, hearing the greetings and safe wishes from her squad before she zoomed off towards Clover Castle.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

**_Clink. Clink. Click._**

Reaching over to take a sip from her glass of wine, Delphia lazily surveyed the people before her with her lidded eyes.

The only ones present for tonight's dinner were the three eldest Silva Siblings and herself. As their guest for the night, she was seated on Nozel's right. Solid and Nebra sat across from her, with Nebra on Nozel's left.

**_SLAM_**

"That's it! Why are you here, Black Bull?!"

Delphia gently dabbed her mouth with the handkerchief and placed her utensils atop her finished plate.

"Thank you for dinner, my Lord," She turned to address Nozel, "It was delightful. Please give my compliments to the chef."

"**DON'T IGNORE ME!**"

Nozel nodded as he too finished his meal and took a sip of his wine.

"Only the best for House Silva and it's guests."

"Yes, of course, especially when it's roast duck, your favourite."

"Hm, I had thought you'd forgotten."

"How can I? You spent a good year obsessed with it. Fuegoleon and I were nearly begging the chefs after two weeks of nothing but roast duck after our spars."

"**_YOU BITCH! ANSWER ME!_**"

Delphia quirked a brow, a smirk hidden as she took another sip of her wine. Nozel frowned, eyes narrowing at his brother.

"Enough, Solid. It is unbecoming of a Silva."

The youngest male Silva winced, staring incredulously at his brother.

"B-but Nozel-niisama-"

Solid shut himself up, seeing the glare his brother was sending him and quietly finished his dinner before excusing himself. Having eaten her own, Nebra followed his actions, bidding the duo goodnight.

Delphia sighed, allowing herself to relax as the door closed behind Nebra. Resting her cheek on her palm, she stared at the wine in her hand as she twirled the glass.

"I see they haven't changed. Still emulating you down to the hair too."

"And you're vexatious as always." Nozel retorted. He rolled his eyes as Delphia smirked before she tossed her drink back.

His purple eyes surveyed her, taking in the poorly hidden dark circles and fatigue on her face. He'd never admit it, but he was glad she wasn't in more unfortunate conditions from her compound spell. Their last free for all ended with her collapsing after a union spell, leaving her with near-empty mana stores. Even with all the paperwork pushed on her, it seems she's been keeping up with her training.

A rush of adrenaline had him anticipating a fight. He'll have to schedule a free day from the squad and grab Fuegoleon for a spar. Maybe even drop by the Crimson Lion headquarters tomorrow morning. It was due time the two witnessed how far Delphia had progressed in their times apart.

Motioning the waiting servants to clean up, he stood, holding a hand for Delphia. The violet haired mage sighed as she took the waiting hand, using her free one to carry the skirt of her dress to avoid tripping. Delphia allowed the older magic knight to lead her down the manor's halls, eyes taking in the decor and paintings with a sense of reminiscence. She blinked, a sense of a nostalgia filling her as she was lead to a familiar room.

Nozel carefully opened the grand doors, allowing Delphia entrance before closing the door behind him to give them some privacy. As he turned around, his eyes softened when he found his companion already seated in front of the white piano, delicate fingers brushing over ivory keys.

Nozel made himself comfortable in a nearby chair, admiring how the moonlight danced across Delphia's pale skin and how her eyes seemed to glow as she appreciated the instrument.

"Play for me, Delphia."

Cyan eyes clashed with violet before she complied with the order.

"Any requests?"

"... Mother's song if you will."

Delphia paused, her heart becoming heavy as she recalled that it was nearing the late Lady's birthday. It was no wonder Nozel was acting so protective of her and Fuegoleon during the mission. He tended to become more of a mother-hen over the two of them around these times.

She didn't spend very long with Lady Acier compared to Fuegoleon and Nozel, but she loved the woman. She became a mother to her in the absence of her own. It was she who taught her how to play the piano, the very same instrument before her. The same piano Delphia played to compose a song dedicated to the Lady on the first anniversary of her death.

"If it is your wish, my Lord."

"Don't call me that... not here."

The Black Bull mage smiled softly, closing her eyes as she allowed the beginning of the melody ring throughout the room.

"Of course, _my Falco*._"

_*hawk_

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Lights filtered through the blinds of the grand bedroom, dancing across the closed eyes of a violet haired beauty. Her eyes fluttered open, wincing as the sunlight glared upon her. Delphia groaned, flipping on her side to avoid the harsh light. Allowing her eyes to adjust, she sat up, yawning. With her room facing the direct east, she knew it was probably around six in the morning if the sun was already shining through the blinds.

Kicking off the sheets, she quickly freshened up for the day. Wrapped in a towel, she frowned, staring at the evening gown she had worn the previous night. Of course, out of all the things to forget, she hadn't brought a change of clothes.

Delphia blinked when she heard a knock from the doors.

"Who is it?"

"It is Anya, Lady Rotta."

The young woman perked up at the familiar name.

"Come in."

In came an elderly maid, dressed in the standard uniform of the servants of the Silva Household. Delphia nodded her head in greeting to the woman who had spent many hours of her day during her childhood, keeping Fuegoleon, Nozel and herself from fighting near the delicate decor of the manor.

"Good evening, Lady Rotta. Still an early riser as always, I see."

Delphia's eyes were soft, filled with amusement and the elderly woman's quip at her habits. Anya was always her favourite servant with how much she was like a grandmother to the trio.

"Will there be anyone to finish the paperwork otherwise?"

Anya chuckled, moving forward to hand the woman the bundle of clothes in her arms.

"And I'm sure you're still forgetful as always when it comes to your own care, correct?"

Delphia wasn't pouting. Definitely not.

The maid laughed, fondly patting the magic knight on the cheek.

"Now get dressed, and dry your hair. Can't have you getting sick now. The chaos your squad will cause if you're taken off duty..." Anya shivered playfully, much to the young knight's amusement. Internally, Delphia couldn't help but agree.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

It was the rustling of papers and the scent of rose tea that woke the sleeping eagle. With his ever-present grace, Nozel pushed his sheets aside, frowning when he sensed a presence within his bedchambers. Blinking the haze of sleep away, Nozel held back the urge to roll his eyes when he caught sight of the intruder.

"Why are you here?"

Delphia hummed, taking a sip of freshly brewed tea. She continued reading one of Luck's more recent mission reports that needed to rewritten in a more formal format before it was submitted to headquarters.

"Thought you might need the company, my Lord."

Nozel sighed through his nose, frowning when he noticed the attire she was wearing. It was familiar... and for a moment, another figure replaced Delphia's. One of silver hair instead of violet. Nozel's eyes widened briefly, before he turned away, running a hand through his loose hair.

Delphia ignored the brief fall of Nozel's mask, lips quipping in amusement at the rare sight of the Silver Eagles' Captain with his hair down.

"Tell me the time."

"It's nearly eight, my Lord. Anya informed me breakfast will be ready by nine as always, less you wish for a late breakfast in your chambers."

Nozel nodded, moving out of bed to refresh himself for the day.

Delphia quirked a brow when he returned, dressed in his typical attire sans his cloak, a towel wrapped around his shoulder, and hair still dripping.

With a sigh, she stood, moving behind the Silva Heir. Taking the towel, she dropped it over his head and began drying his hair. "Are you always this lazy, my Lord?" Her tease was evident behind her monotone voice.

Nozel huffed. "Do not push it." Delphia bit back a laugh and moved to grab a brush and pin form the vanity. Gently, she began running the comb through silver locks, secretly admiring their softness, before dividing it into parts.

Shifting her position in front, she held the pin with the Silva crest for him to hold as she began braiding his hair in its usual, ridiculous hairstyle.

Nozel's eyes closed as he took in the soothing sensation from Delphia's fingers. It's been a long time since they spent time together like this. More than five years now. Maybe... just for now... it would be okay...

Delphia paused, feeling arms wrap around her waist, just as she finished her work. Her face was blank, but lidded eyes unusually soft as she ran her fingers through the loose hair at Nozel's neck.

The two allowed themselves to savour the moment of serenity that surrounds them, basking in the familiar presence of the other, never admitting that they both had missed these moments. Moments where they didn't need to be strong. Moments where they could simply be at peace without worries or doubts.

The two nearly sighed when a knock interrupted them. Moving out of Nozel's arms, Delphia fixed a few stray hairs before organizing her files and tucking them into her grimoire's satchel.

"Well, I should be heading back to my base."

"**No.**"

Delphia frowned, shaking her head.

"I've already spent the night, my Lord. I have more work to be done in my office."

"Send Yami a message. You will not be available today."

"And why ever not?"

Delphia wished she could just disappear and sneak away when she caught sight of a familiar glint in the Captain's eyes that she'd usually see in the cheery berserker of her squad.

"We have a lion's den to invade."

* * *

**A/N Next chapter we'll be seeing the whole triad! I may even add some flashbacks of their childhood. I think by now, you get that Delphia calls Fuegoleon and Nozel by nicknames. Nozel is _Falco_, meaning Hawk and Fuegoleon is _Leone, _meaning Lion in Italian.**

**Probably wondering why I chose hawk and not eagle. In episode 26, Julius refers to Nozel as a "sleeping hawk". **

**Hope you all are taking care of yourselves, and please do be cautious due to the Coronaravirus. **

**Wash your hands, especially when you return home from taking public transport and if it's especially contagious in your area, do where a mask even if you feel ridiculous wearing it. Buy one that actually filters air and not just the cool ones kpop idols tend to wear or surgeon masks. It could save your life. Keep yourself hydrated and if you're sick don't risk going out because you will be especially vulnerable to the virus.**

* * *

**UPDATED: 30/01/20**

* * *

**PS. Rest in peace Kobe and Gigi**


	7. 06 Triunity

**Coddiwomple Trivia #3 : Delphia is allergic to daisies.**

* * *

"N-Nozel-sama! Please wait! The Captain is busy-"

The young knight stopped in his tracks as the Silva narrowed his eyes at him in displeasure.

"Are you ordering _me_, Crimson Lion boy?"

Delphia rolled her eyes as the boy stuttered, trying to appease the royal. Deciding to end the poor boy's suffering, she stepped up, patting his shoulder. "Do yourself a favour and just let us pass. You won't get in trouble for letting us in. _Not like you had much of a choice, to begin with._" Delphia muttered the last sentence to herself, but from the glare, Nozel was giving her, she wasn't as quiet as she thought.

With a final pat on the younger knight's shoulder, Delphia followed after the captain as he strolled through the Crimson Lion's headquarters as if he owned the place.

Having grown with Fuegoleon, it wasn't a difficult task to locate his mana, and it wasn't long before it led them to one of the courtyards that the Lions used for training.

Leaning against a pillar, Delphia whistled, admiring the pyromaniac display as fire clashed against fire. Her brow rose in interest a smirk pulling on her lips as her eyes glazed over minutely. Nozel frowned as he felt a change in her mana, eyes alight in understanding when he caught her own.

"What did you see." His words came out more like an order than a question, but Delphia was far too used to his ways to complain.

"The little lion will grow into his claws, but he still has a long way to reach the pride's king and the lioness."

Nozel hummed in agreement. "Hn, even the lion king will have trouble beating the lioness."

Delphia felt herself fall deeper into her magic. "Not now-" Nozel's eyes sharpened in her direction. "In time, he will, but there are trials he must pass." She frowned as the future became hazy. She winced, clutching her forehead, "I- My lord-" It was Nozel's swift actions alone that allowed him to catch the violet haired beauty.

"Delphia!"

Having noticed the situation, Fuegoleon was swift in finishing his training with his brother and made his way to Nozel and Delphia.

"Leopold summon the healer!"

"Yes, Aniki!"

Both captains knelt beside the fallen woman with Nozel holding her against his chest as Fuegoleon checked her over, trying to find the source of her sudden ailment.

Delphia groaned, pushing their mothering hands away. "Stop, stop. _I'm fine_. It was just the backlash from my magic. Just give me a few seconds."

Nozel frowned at her stubbornness, but the two relented to her wishes. It didn't take long for her to get back on her feet, and just to appease the men's mother henning, she allowed the healer to check her over.

"Tell us what happened."

The trio now sat under one of the courtyard's large trees at their female member's insistence. If she was going to be interrogated, it would be done where and how she wants it.

Delphia sighed as she shuffled the tarot cards in her hands.

"Like I said, it was the backlash from my magic. I tried to forcefully induce a vision when Fuegoleon's future started going hazy."

Nozel stiffened beside her.

"What does that mean, exactly?"

Delphia shrugged. "It hasn't completely disappeared, so he won't be dying. From past experience, it's because he'll be at a crossroads and have to make a choice at some point. Depending on that choice, his future could go either way. I won't be able to see his future until he passes that crossroad."

Fuegoleon nodded, seemingly unworried about his ominous future. Nozel, on the other hand, was raging despite his rather impassive facade. Delphia sweatdropped when she saw a few passing knights tremble at the rise of mana emitting from the Silver Eagle captain.

Staring up at the sky, Delphia muttered a small prayer knowing she'll regret her next decision. Moving to her feet, she yawned. She rose a brow, looking over her shoulder at the men who continued to laze under the tree.

"Are we sparring or not? I could always use another nap if it's a no."

The royal duo was quick to rise to their feet, already raring to go. It wasn't long before the trio found themselves at equidistant from each other, grimoires in hand. Many of the knights still around the base were quick to vacate the training grounds and watch from the higher level balconies to avoid getting caught in the coming chaos.

"Free for all?" Delphia wondered, despite always knowing the answer she was going to receive.

Nozel scoffed. "As if we would go for any less."

Fuogoleon smirked. "Show us how much you've grown, _Lupa_."

A smirk danced on Delphia's lips as her grimoire rose, pages flipping before stopping at a spell. Her eyes brightened as she raced forward, spell shooting forward before a word could be said. "I'm not a little girl, _Leone, Falco_!"

Mercury and fire quickly blocked the spell as the two men dodged the swings of their third member, eyes lit with determination as spells of their own came to life.

"We'll see, Delphia." Nozel provoked.

The trio stood at a standstill, spells ready and, with a glance, clashed.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

The magic knights of the Crimson Lions watched in awe as the Black Bulls' vice-captain stood her ground against their captain and that of the Silver Eagles.

Spars between the two royal men were of the norm, the Silva making a point to crash training sessions to spar against his rival. The knights were surprised to see the infamous Augur of the kingdom fighting as ferociously as the two captains. Many thought Delphia to have only gained her renown status due to her magic's unique abilities rather than her fighting prowess as a magic knight.

No one had ever really witnessed the woman fight, as her position in the kingdom made her invaluable, and as such, kept close in case her abilities were ever needed for counsel.

Leopold grinned, watching as Delphia attacked and defended against the two men. It seemed that the older duo had sought an alliance to test and defeat their youngest member. From their surprised expression, their plan was not going as smoothly as they thought.

"I had no idea she was this powerful." Ben murmured, eyes bounding across the field as spells were thrown left and right, the trio easily evading and defending against said spells.

Leopold laughed, eyes lit with fire. "Delphia is as strong as ever! She's even more powerful than the last time she fought with Aniki!"

Ben blinked at his captain's younger brother.

"The Black Bulls' vice-captain sparred with Captain before?"

The young Vermillion nodded, eyes trained on the ongoing battle.

"Delphia was always around the Silva and Vermillion Houses. Always sparring and training with Aniki and Nozel, even if she's closer in age with Nebra, Solid and Kirche." Leopold explained, "It's always been the three of them. When there was one, the other two weren't far behind. They fight and might look like they don't get along, but when it's the enemy against those three..." Leopold trailed off, grin widening as the knights were forced to protect their faces from the explosion's blast. "**No one can stop them**!"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Lord Julius! Urgent news! The Crimson Lions' headquarters-"

The Wizard King laughed, motioning for his advisor to calm down.

"Haha, it's fine, Marx."

"Lord Julius, please! This could be serious!"

The man smiled, staring out the window where he could see a plume of smoke rising from the direction of the Crimson Lion Headquarters.

"They're fine, Marx. It seems that the lion and hawk have finally realized that the wolf has grown away from the pack and made her own place in the world."

Marx made a sound of confusion, causing the blond man to laugh, eyes sparkling as he pressed against the window.

"The spells they must be using! I haven't even seen any of her compound spells yet! They probably won't be done for a while so maybe I can-"

Marx's eyebrow twitched, already knowing the man's line of thought.

"GET BACK TO WORK, LORD JULIUS!"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Delphia panted, sensing her mana pools had dropped significantly since the start of the spar. She felt a great sense of accomplishment, seeing that Fuegoleon and Nozel were also struggling to catch their breath. Knowing she wouldn't have enough mana to last much longer, Delphia's mind ran through simulations. She held back a grin as her eyes flashed momentarily, hidden in the smoke from the explosion.

Flipping through her grimoire, she smirked, her mana slowly disappearing as her form faded from view.

**_Arcana Magic : La Matta Nono - Il Mantello Dell'eremita_**

**_[Ninth Trump - The Hermit's Cloak]_**

Fuegoleon and Nozel's eyes widened when the smoke cleared, and Delphia was nowhere in sight. Their eyes narrowed when they realized they couldn't sense her mana as well.

_A new spell?_ Nozel frowned, mercury surrounding him.

_It must be similar to Gueldre Poizet's spell. The question is... can our spells hit her?_ Fuegoleon analyzed.

The two men's eyes widened as they were suddenly swung upside down, hanging by their feet.

**_Arcana Creation Magic : Dodici La Matta - Catene Pensili_**

**_[Twelve Trump - Hanging Chains]_**

Nozel and Fuegoleon frowned when they realized they couldn't access any of their magic.

Delphia smirked up at the two as she reappeared in front of them. Her eyes were lidded once more as she stared at them lazily, shifting her weight on one side. Fuegoleon sighed, nodded and accepted his defeat. Delphia quirked a brow at the stubborn eagle who glared, holding a considerable amount of pride despite his current predicament.

"Nozel-" Fuegoleon frowned, knowing Delphia would not release either of them, less he concedes to the rules of release for their spars.

Nozel glare sharpened as he crossed his arms. He frowned, nodding reluctantly. Smirk widening, Delphia waved her hand, the conjured magic cancelling ropes vanishing. With a twist, the two easily landed on their feet before their youngest member.

Delphia yawned, stretching her now sore muscles.

Fuegoleon smiled proudly at their youngest, patting her shoulder.

"You've definitely grown."

Delphia smiled at the eldest of the trio before the two turned to the Silva, who huffed, crossing his arms. "It would have been a disappointing battle if you could not keep up."

Fuegoleon and Delphia shared a glance, hearing the man's unsaid words.

_I expected no less from you._

"Will you stop your hovering now?" Delphia wondered.

Fuegoleon laughed while Nozel had a slightly offended expression. "We do not hover!"

Delphia rolled her eyes. "You are being mother hens- _like always_. **Now stop**. I'm 21." She deadpanned, twisting on her heal before Nozel could speak another word.

The Silva spluttered as much as his royal guise would allow before he nearly stomped off after her. Fuegoleon watched the two fondly before he caught sight of the training ground. He frowned as he realized the amount of work that would need to be done if he wished to have the fields repaired before the squad's next training session. He raced after his spar mates. No way was he allowing them to leave him to fix this mess by himself. _The paperwork alone-!_

Ahead, Delphia shivered and quickened her pace.

* * *

**I updated! Thank my "publisher" as she calls herself. Expect another tomorrow! I should be updating again soon after since my university closed due to the virus. Hope everyone is taking care of themselves!**

**As you can see the captains have their own nickname for Delphia, which is Lupa, meaning wolf!**

**Evergone the Great: **As you suggested, I put an English translation of the spells right under the spell. Kind of redundant, I know, but personally I like the Italian version better so I just kept it in rather than just keep my spells in purely English.

**Thanks for the support. I'm happy ya'll like how it's going so far even when we haven't delved into canon storyline. Leave reviews on what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

* * *

**UPDATED: 14/03/20**


	8. 07 Ambrosia

**Black Clover Trivia #4: Asta is the second most muscular member.**

* * *

Delphia groaned, the usually quiet mornings of the base interrupted by yelling. She grabbed a pillow, stuffing it over her head to shut the screams out, but whoever it was obviously had a set of lungs. She growled, throwing her pillow away and grabbing her grimoire. Her eyes were lit with fury as she stomped out of her room.

Whoever was yelling better be prepared.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Asta groaned happily as he stretched out his sore muscles from all the chores he's done. Entering the cafeteria, he greeted everyone cheerfully as he took a seat, piling his own plate. He blinked when he noticed his fellow rookie sitting beside him, already eating from her own plate. Realizing he hadn't seen her this entire morning, he frowned.

"Noelle, why don't you help me with the cleaning and stuff?" He questioned.

"Cleaning?" Noelle scoffed, "But I'm royalty."

"But you're a newbie just like me!"

"I've never cleaned or done laundry in my life."

"That's not something to brag about, is it? We're in the same squad, aren't we? I'm pretty sure you should be helping with that stuff."

"But I'm royalty."

"Why are you talking to me like that?"

"Shut up, you insect."

Luck straightened, head snapping towards the cafeteria doors, nearly bouncing in his seat as he ignored the two newbies' bantering. Magna took a bite from the drumstick in his hand, quirking a brow at the lightning mage's sudden attentiveness.

"What's up with you?" Magna asked as he ate another mouthful.

Luck laughed. "Vice-captain's awake!" He cheered, "And she doesn't seem very happy!"

The rest of the Black Bulls -sans the two newbies- froze. Finral laughed nervously as he summoned a portal.

"Well, look at the time, I really should be going. I have a da-" He was yanked back down by various threads, and he paled rapidly as he struggled out of his binds.

Vanessa was unusually sober as she kept their resident transport from running. "_If we have to face her, you do too._" She hissed.

Noelle and Asta stared at their squad in confusion.

"What's going-"

**_SLAM_**

The cafeteria doors crashed open, revealing a furious and sleep-deprived vice-captain. Noelle and Asta squeaked in fright as they were levelled with a deadly glare from the violet haired woman.

"G-good morning, Phia." Finral greeted nervously, "W-what's up?"

The spacial user shivered as her glare turned to him. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest as they seemed to stare into his soul.

"Yelling. _This morning_. **Who?**" Delphia practically growled, her mana rising up around her.

As one, the squad turned to their newest loudmouth.

Asta gulped, smiling nervously as he waved his hand. "Y-yo, s-sorry about that P-Phia-senpai!" He laughed shakily.

Delphia's eyes darkened dangerously. "_You- _Let this be a warning," She hissed, "Never. _Never_ interrupt my sleep, **or they'll be consequences**."

Asta paled and nodded quickly, standing up to salute. "Y-yes ma'am!"

Delphia grumbled, attempting to reign in her mana. The Black Bulls remained frozen in place, Magna and Vanessa had their arms and legs hooked around Luck's own, preventing the cheery teen from provoking their sleep-deprived vice-captain. Charmy bravely skipped towards the older woman in her ever uncaring fashion, holding up a mug of coffee.

Asta inwardly panicked as Delphia reached down towards the food lover.

_Oh, no! Charmy-senpai, getaway!_

Delphia sighed happily as she took the mug in hand, taking a generous gulp of the rich and dark liquid. She hummed, nodding her head in thanks. The squad sighed in relief, relaxing when the glare was replaced with familiar lidded eyes, and the concentrated mana began to dissipate.

"Aw! No fair! I wanted to have a fight with vice-captain!" Luck whined from his still pinned position.

Magna stared at the boy in disbelief. The _one_ time they let him go against a sleep-deprived Delphia, he was totally and _utterly_ defeated that he had to stay in the Magic Knights medical ward for two weeks to fix everything. That didn't even include how long he was forcefully placed off duty to make sure he was completely healed.

Delphia quietly made her way to the table, grabbing her own plate before piling up her breakfast. Might as well eat now. There'd be no point in going back to sleep with coffee in her system. She'll just take a nap sometime later.

Finral choked on his water as Delphia moved to sit beside him, face red and eyes wide when he realized just what he was looking at.

"P-Phia! W-Where are your clothes?!" He yelped.

Delphia blinked, looking over her attire and shrugged. In her angry state, she had not realized that she left her room in her sleepwear. It was nothing more than a white dress shirt she had stolen from Fuegoleon and underwear. Compared to Vanessa's usual outfit, hers was actually quite modest. The shirt was large, reaching her thighs with the sleeves rolled up several times to give her hands freedom. This wasn't the first time she'd been out in the hideout like this, so she didn't see the problem.

Finral groaned into his hands. How is it that his friend had the gift of foresight, but was still such an oblivious idiot?

Delphia ignored Finral's plight as she nodded to the rookies. "How do you like the squad so far?" She wondered.

Asta grinned, eyes sparkling. "It's amazing! I have my own room! I never had my own room before! And the food! It's not nomotatos, but's it's delicious!"

Noelle huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It's adequate. Certainly not up to royal standards, but it will do."

Delphia smiled behind her drink, already knowing how much of tsundere Noelle was.

Asta's excited expression soon turned to curiosity as he turned to his vice-captain.

"So uh... what do Magic Knights do anyway?" He asked.

"Hah?! What? Are you seriously asking that?" Magna glowered, moving around the table to grab the boy by his squad cloak, "We protect the kingdom and handle security! It's the manliest job in the world, you dumbass! Why'd you decide to join when you knew nothing about it?"

"I'm sorry! I'm going to become the Wizard King. I'm going to barf everything back up!" Asta panicked as his senior shook him.

"They sure are lively first thing in the morning." Finral laughed.

Delphia sighed, shaking her head. She didn't even need her magic to know that this will become a common theme. Maybe, she should invest in some noise-cancelling earmuffs. She immediately crossed that thought. She'd rather be sleep-deprived and awake than dead asleep while her squadmates wreak havoc. At least awake, she'd be able to stave off the more paperwork accumulating incidents.

"What about you, Phia-senpai?"

"I'm not in the best position to tell you what a Magic Knight does, Asta." Delphia nodded her head in thanks as Charmy refilled her mug.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Phia's magic gives her an important role in the kingdom," Finral began, leaning over to speak to the ash blond, "She's one of the Wizard King's greatest counsels and strategists. It makes her coveted, so the missions she gets usually keep her inside the capital."

Asta was awed, his respect for his vice-captain increasing exponentially at the knowledge of her position towards the Wizard King.

Delphia ignored the way her squad inched away from her when the cafeteria doors suddenly came crashing down.

"Captain, refrain from such destructive behaviour. The payment for fixing the door will be taken out of your monthly wage." Delphia remarked.

Yami clicked his tongue but let it be. At least she was willing to handle the paperwork to fix it.

"Magna, let's go."

"Yes, sir, Mister Yami!"

"What's going on? What's going on?" Asta wondered, his mouth still stuffed from the food Charmy force-fed him.

"There's a mission."

"A Magic Knights' mission? C-can I come with-"

"No! We can't bring any kids along. This is a very important mission for adults."

Delphia's eyes narrowed, knowing there were no missions to be done today.

"**Captain**."

Yami froze, shoulders slumping minutely as he looked over his shoulder. "Ah?"

Delphia sat, drinking contentedly on her coffee. Staring at him with lidded eyes, she hummed. "Follow the parameters we set. If anything like last time happens, _you'll_ be the one to fill the paperwork. **Understood?_" _**

Yami grunted but complied with his vice-captain's wishes. He'd rather listen to her now than face the consequences of adding more paperwork to her pile. She can be a downright terror when she wants to avoid the paper demon spawns as she calls them.

Ignoring the well wishes her squadmates sent Magna and Yami, Delphia moaned happily as she stretched. She ignored the flushed face of the playboy beside her as he was teased by their resident drunk -for what she didn't know- and finished up the rest of her coffee. Grabbing her used plates, she checked the chore schedule on the wall to confirm whose turn it was.

"Gauche, you're on dish duty today. Have them done, so they don't pile up by the end of the day." She reminded.

The sis-con frowned. "Vice-captain, can I visit Ma-"

"**No**. Once a month, Gauche. Have the dishes done, or I'll revoke your communication rights until your next visit."

The man paled, grunting as reluctantly abided to Delphia's commands.

"Asta, Magna mentioned that you took over his duty for feeding the beasts." Said boy nodded, "You'll find their feed ready in the kitchen for lunch. Noelle, help him out with them."

The Silva's head snapped up in confusion. "Eh? But I've never-"

Delphia rose a hand, stopping the girl. "I understand you've never done any of this before, but you have to do your share. Learn. You'll get the hang of it eventually."

Noelle frowned but nodded reluctantly.

"I have paperwork to do," Delphia sighed, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office. Charmy, if you'd be so kind as to drop off some more coffee for me?"

Charmy nodded happily as she continued stuffing her face. "I'll even bring some snacks!"

Delphia nodded, patting the girl on the head as she passed. "Thanks, Charmy."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Delphia deadpanned as she came face to face with two nude men and two blushing rookies.

"Nope. I'm out. I'm not dealing with this." She twisted on her heal, having come down to check that the rookies were alive after feeding the beasts. "Your problem, you fix it. If there's paperwork, _you_ deal with it. Goodbye." She glared as Yami was quick to sweep her up off her feet. "**_Captain_**."

Yami paid no mind to his glaring second in command, moving her over his shoulder and carrying her up to the common room, Magna and the two rookies following behind him.

"And so, we're giving you your first mission."

Delphia frowned as she listened to the men's explanation. Of course, they lost to the old man in poker again. It happens every month.

"Hi, question!" Asta rose his hand, "That has nothing to do with us, right?"

"Yeah!" Noelle agreed, "You two are the ones who lost! Then..."

"You idiots! You're asking Mister Yami to clean up his own mistakes?!"

Delphia sweatdropped. _Normally, you would._

"We're the ones who clean up Mister Yami's mistakes!"

"And _I'm_ the one who cleans up after all of you," Delphia grumbled.

Yami stood intimidatingly as he stared down his newest recruits.

"Are you going to go or, or are you going to die?" He threatened, "Which will it be?"

"We'll go!"

Delphia sighed, shaking her head, already filling up the paperwork to make this an official mission. She had gotten used to keeping copies on her person due to her squad's whimsical nature.

Even if this mission was being done due to a lost bet and no payment will be given, headquarters had to be informed. It was just a standard procedure for missions taken by a squads personally rather than through the official channels. It helps the archivists, and the Wizard King may even award them a star depending on their performance on the mission.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Asta raced down the halls of the base, having rushed to his room to grab his grimoire. Since he spent the day doing chores, he didn't want to mess it up and left it on his desk. Now he was kind of regretting the decision since Magna threatened to leave him behind if he didn't hurry up. It didn't help that the hideout shifted again sometime throughout the day, so his room was in a completely different location!

He grunted as he crashed into something, stumbling back and waving his arms to regain his balance. Breathing in a sigh, he blanched when he realizes it was the vice-captain he had crashed into, papers scattered across the floor.

"Asta, you're still here?"

"Phia-senpai! I'm sorry! I'll help!" He cried, kneeling down to grab the papers, picking a few of the smaller ones up, he paused, staring at the strange illustration.

"Huh? Cards?"

Delphia regained her composure, summoning her cards to fly into a neat pile on her palm. She quickly gathered the fallen paperwork, glad that they didn't fall out of order from the crash.

"Tarot cards. They help me focus my magic. I'll tell you your fortune some time. You should go. Magna doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Asta panicked, quickly placing the cards in Delphia's free hand as he rushed past.

"Sorry, senpai! See ya later!"

"Good luck on your mission." She waved, rather amused by the newest recruit's energy.

Glancing at the cards in her hand, she frowned, staring off where Asta had run.

**_Knight of Swords, Death, Five of Cups_**

A sense of dread filled her as she took in the interpretation.

"Asta, Noelle, Magna... be safe."

Turning on her heel, she stuffed the deck into her pocket, moving to return her office in hopes of distracting herself with paperwork.

**_The death of a loved one approaches. Swift and unexpected will the reaper lay his claim._**

* * *

**A/N And we return to canon. Probably wondering why she didn't go and warn them. Well, instinctively, Delphia knows when she'd be able to interfere. Even with a warning, nothing would change that certain fate and maybe with her interference, make it worse. So when her magic tells her back off, she does it. **

**Thanks for the support! Leave a review on your thoughts and ask questions. Maybe even theories on what you think will happen. Never know. Your thoughts could give me some great ideas. **

* * *

**UPDATED: 18/03/20 **


	9. 08 Burden

**Review Responses:**

**AmericanNidiot :** Charmy really can do no wrong. She's a foodie that loves to share her food as long as you don't steal hers. She knows that the way to get someone's love is through their stomach.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Coddiwomple Trivia #4 : Delphia did not take the Magic Knights exam.**

* * *

"Phia, are you okay?"

Seeing Delphia work in the lounge rather than her office, the playboy decided to help and keep her company, sorting some of her work.

Finral frowned, taking in all the signs that indicated a rather stressed out vice-captain. The furrow in her brow, the way she bit her lip, her sighs, how she ran her hand through her hair, and the constant glances towards the hideout entrance as if waiting for some bad news.

Delphia sighed again, curling over her work, resting her head in her palms. Her shoulders were tense as she shook her head.

"I have a bad feeling." She murmured.

Finral tensed. When it came to Delphia, gut instincts weren't something to ignore. But with the way she was acting, this wasn't just a feeling. She's _seen_ something... and she can't do anything about it.

The spatial user rose from his seat to sit beside his vice-captain. Losing his playboy persona, he gently tugged her towards him, letting her rest against his chest. Delphia was still somewhat tense, but feeling the way Finral ran his hand through her hair, she slowly relaxed, tucking herself under his chin.

"They'll be alright..." Finral assured, having already guessed her uneasiness was because of the mission Magna, Noelle and Asta had taken.

Delphia remained silent, tired eyes falling shut. Despite how welcomed the comforting words were, she already _knows,_ and **nothing** will change that.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Phia... Phia, wake up."

The young woman groaned in protest before allowing her eyes to flutter open. She frowned slightly at the playboy and laughed at her dazed expression.

"Headquarters is trying to reach you."

The vice-captain frowned as she glanced at the communication device. She added a silencing function, but they must have been trying to reach her for a while now. Flicking her hand, she squinted her eyes as the connection got through, revealing a familiar mushroom head advisor.

"Oh good, it finally got through! Delphia, you're needed at headquarters. We've been updated on a situation at Saussy Village. Three of your members were caught in a conflict against a group of rogue mages." Marx reported.

Delphia straightened, lips pursed. "I'll be there in a moment."

Marx nodded in acknowledgement before the connection was cut.

Delphia sighed, placing her papers in their correct folders.

"Finral, can you send these to my office and open a portal to headquarters."

Finral frowned beside her. "Are you sure? Vanessa and I could always go instead?"

Though her eyes were heavy, Delphia smiled, leaning over to press a kiss against the man's cheek in thanks.

"It's fine. Thank you, Finral. If you would..."

The spatial user's face was red, and although he was against it, he complied, opening a portal for her.

With a nod, Delphia walked through and was gone.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Delphia's countenance was detached as she awaited the arrival of her squadmates in front of headquarters. It wasn't long before she recognized the roar of a broom, and the trio landed in front of her. Asta grinned at her presence, bounding up to her.

"Delphia-senpai, did you hear-"

Delphia cut him off sharply. "**Report**."

The rookies blinked in surprise, while Magna stepped up, already used to the vice-captain's cold reception after a mission. Delphia was the one to write the reports, and she had to write them in a completely unbiased manner. Her detachment in these moments is what made her the best. She won't let her emotions and relationships rule her and see everything from an analytical perspective. It's another reason why she was one of the kingdom's best strategists.

Magna gave his report in his fiery manner but was a bit subdued compared to his usual self. With a push, Asta and Noelle followed. Delphia jotted down the essential notes, nodding as they continued their account.

"Your engagement with these rouge mages was outside the original mission parameters." Delphia rose a hand when she saw Asta's face scrunch in anger as he was about to protest, "Due to the circumstances, headquarters will acknowledge the conflict and place the village under a protection detail in case any other attacks occur."

She ignored the way Magna seemed to slump in relief at the news.

"A massacre of such proportions of the kingdom's citizens will not be tolerated by the Wizard King." She assured, "The evidence will be given to the Magic Investigation Department to assist in finding these rouges' identity. From your report, it sounded like they were searching for something. They may be part of a greater group. Is there any more information you can share?"

The trio frowned, sharing a look but shook their head. Delphia hummed but nodded.

"Thank you for your hard work. You may return to the hideout. Captain will want a report."

Noelle and Asta wanted to question why their vice-captain was acting like she didn't know them, but Magna shook his head and lead them back to his broom.

Delphia pursed her lips, tightening a hand around the pouch on her waist that held her cards.

"Magna, Asta, Noelle..."

The trio blinked, turning to her as they were about to take off.

"Good job."

It was a simple acknowledgment, but the way Delphia's eyes were gleaming with pride and the slight smile on her lips warmed their hearts. Magna's cheeks reddened, grinning as he brushed a hand over his nose. Noelle scoffed though inwardly she was cheering at the praise from one of the people she respected most. Asta grinned, waving happily and then the trio was off.

"Delphia, Lord Julius has summoned you."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"I see... have you seen any other signs?"

Delphia shook her head, eyes drifting over the cards floating in front of her as she took in the interpretations. Her eyes glowed, powered by her mana; glazed as she saw something Marx and Julius could not..

"There are too many crossroads to see a clear future. All I can say was that this attack was just the beginning. However, it is completely unrelated to the Diamond Mage conflict in Velas."

She sighed, waving her hand, returning the cards to her pouch.

"Your readings have become unclear, Delphia," Marx noted.

The Black Bull couldn't help but agree.

"I don't know what's going on. Whatever that will happen in the next year is affecting my visions. I can only see the immediate future and gain some vague insight." Delphia scowled, "There are too many vital crossroads involving the kingdom for me to make a proper strategy to defend against whatever it is that's coming."

Julius smiled, moving to pat the young woman's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Marx and Delphia gave their king a deadpanned look making the man laugh nervously. He smiled, clearing his throat, "We'll just have to be extra cautious in the future. Even if they aren't certain, your warnings have given us the precautions needed to protect the kingdom."

Delphia was still disheartened, but she nodded in understanding.

"Now why don't you head to the Investigation Department and see how they're coming along with their findings," Julius suggested.

"One of your squadmates is already there and waiting for you, the spatial user, I believe." Marx tried to recall.

Delphia smiled in amusement. It wasn't like Marx to be uncertain with those who he's seen and met.

"That would be Finral, Marx. With the number of times he's transported Captain and me here, you'd think you'd remember his name by now."

Julius laughed at the flush on his advisor's face. When it comes to recollection and memorization, Marx was definitely the top of the list. An after-effect of his magic, he supposed.

"Don't you have paperwork to do?" Marx glared.

Delphia grimaced, grumbling, "Don't I always."

"Oh! Before I forget, your squad has also earned a star for their performance!"

Delphia accepted the star and bowed, quickly making her way towards the Investigation Department, raising her hand in greeting when she saw dirty blond hair.

"Finral."

"Phia~" The man winked, moving to wrap his arm around her shoulder, "Finished?"

Delphia nodded, allowing Finral to lead her as she wrote the official report for Magna, Noelle and Asta's mission.

"One of the investigators had already given me a report after they saw my mantel. I was told to pass it on to you." Finral held out a few papers to his vice-captain, who took them with a nod.

Reading over the investigative report, Delphia frowned. "Useless." She murmured.

"Let me guess they didn't find anything?"

"Not a thing."

Finral shrugged, giving her his best smile in hopes of boosting her mood.

"Well, let's head back to base!"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"We're back!"

"Miss Delphia! Finral!"

"Captain, we went to the Magic Investigation Department," Finral reported.

"Good. Did you find anything out?"

"Who the heck's behind all this?!" Magna demanded, "I'll find their hideout and raid it! I'll beat the crap out of the guy who got away, too!"

"They couldn't find anything." Delphia frowned.

"How useless can they be?" Magna cursed, throwing a fireball, creating a crater in the wall.

Delphia's lips pursed, eyebrow twitching at the destruction.

"You fools!" Yami growled, hand coated in mana as he slammed it against the wall behind him, effectively destroying it as well, "Stop breaking stuff!"

Delphia's hair shadowed her eyes as the chaos grew after the introduction of Asta's anti-bird. Finral laughed nervously, scooting away from the growing mana that was surrounding the vice-captain.

_This is bad! Phia was already in a bad mood too!_

"Are you two trying to break the building?!"

"We're sorry!" The rookies bowed in apology in front of their captain.

"**Captain**."

Yami grimaced as he was met with glowing lidded eyes.

"A-ah, sorry, Phia."

_And it's the beauty that tames the beast._

"All right, listen up," Yami clapped his hands to gain their attention, "It doesn't matter if the ones behind this are royalty or nobility. We're going to let the Investigation Department take care of this, and we'll wait for their report if they find anything."

"Ah, yes, and I have news." Delphia stepped up, holding up a star and placing it in Yami's hand, "Your actions have been acknowledged by the Wizard King, and he saw it fit to award our squad with a star."

"Woah, seriously?!" Magna cheered, "All right!"

Yami smirked as he took the star, nodding in approval.

"Wow, congrats~" Vanessa moved from her drinking place to hang off Delphia's back.

The violet head didn't bother to remove the older woman from her as she moved her attention onto the papers she was still working on. With her attention elsewhere, she didn't notice the way Vanessa stuck her tongue out at Finral as she snuggled against her. The spatial user, in turn, sputtered before glaring at the witch.

"So, what are stars?"

"Don't get so excited if you don't know what they are!"

Bored of teasing the spatial user Vanessa stepped up to explain with Finral adding some input.

"Speaking of, the Golden Dawn is currently at the top with seventy stars."

"Seventy?!" Asta gaped, "What about us? How many do the Black Bulls have? We can't lose to the Golden Dawn!"

"We..." Delphia rolled her eyes at her captain's dramatics as the star was added to their board, one of the black stars disappearing with the addition, "finally have a nice, even negative thirty."

Delphia's shoulder slumped at the thought. All those stars... lost... in a single mission. She shivered as she recalled _that_ time. The paperwork... she _still_ has nightmares.

"_Negative?!_"

"What?"

"We're finally only a hundred away from the Golden Dawn," Yami smirked.

"That's nothing to be smug about, Captain." Delphia sighed.

"One other thing," Yami held out bags of money for the two, "Here's your pay for this month."

"Huh?" Asta blinked, taking the bag, eyes sparkling. "It's money! There's at least 200,000 yuls here!"

The other members came from their own places to receive their pay, thanking their captain. Delphia hummed, taking her own bag. Since she also worked with the Wizard King as counsel, she was actually paid more.

"Congrats on your first payday~" Vanessa cheered, hooking an arm around Asta's shoulders, "What do you plan to do with it?"

"I haven't decided."

"What about you, little boy?"

Delphia smirked in amusement as Asta blushed and fumbled on his words due to the close proximity of the older woman.

"Use a little on yourself." Vanessa encouraged.

"S-should I?" Asta wondered, "But what should I used it for?"

"it's a day off. You could go shopping in Castle Town tomorrow." Delphia suggested.

Vanessa cheered and nodded. "Yes! I'll take you both! Will you come, Phia?"

The fortune-teller tilted her head in contemplation. "I don't know-"

"No~ You have to come~' Vanessa whined, draping herself once more on the younger woman, "It's a day off. That means no paperwork~"

Delphia sighed but nodded nonetheless. "Fine."

Vanessa cheered.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

The halls of the hideout were silent. All the members already have gone and fallen into the land of dreams.

In front of a simple wooden door stood a violet haired woman. She stared blankly at the wood before raising a hand to gently knock against it. From within, there was silence before the sound of hesitant footsteps reached her ears. The door opened with a creak, revealing the Black Bulls' delinquent fire mage. His hair was down from its usual style, and his face devoid of his signature glasses.

"Eh, Vice-captain, what are you doing here?" He questioned, ruffling his hair in embarrassment from being seen in his current state.

Delphia's frown was brief as she surveyed the younger mage.

"Magna... can I come in?"

The fire user froze. He hesitated but in the end, opened the door further to allow her in. Delphia nodded her head in thanks as she moved inside. The two stood in silence before the card user broke it.

"Speak to me, Magna."

The young man clenched his fists at his sides, head bowed.

"Did... did you know?"

Delphia stared, face blank as she nodded.

In seconds she was pinned against the wall, the front of her shirt held in Magna's grip.

"Why?! _Why_ didn't you tell us?! We could have saved him!"

"You _know_ my magic doesn't work like that, Magna."

The young man sobbed. Delphia's eyes were filled with pain as she drew the boy to her. Magna didn't resist, crying into his vice-captain's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Magna, I wish I could do more." She whispered, voice filled with regret and anguish that had the delinquent gripping onto the fabric of her shirt.

"Can you really not tell us _anything_?" He whispered tiredly as he allowed Delphia to drag the two onto his bed, with him resting on top of her. Her fingers carded through his loose hair, much like a mother would soothe their child. She smiled sadly at the question.

"My magic is both a gift and a curse, Magna. I can speak of crossroads, but my _visions_ are another story. I have learned to live with this burden." She murmured, "Though I wish to share, I must bear it alone."

"It's not fair." Magna sniffed, hiding his tear-stained face in the crook of her neck.

Delphia's smile was soft, but broken, eyes glassy as she closed them, holding the boy close.

"I know." _It never is._

* * *

"Magna, do you want to go on a double da- W-WH-WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING?!"

* * *

**A/N Another update? Yup I did that! So we're getting more in depth with Delphia's magic. There's always a price to power and hers is the fact that certain visions can't be changed, less she wishes to give a more painful fate. **

**Leave some reviews! I enjoy speaking with my readers.**

* * *

**UPDATED: 19/03/20**

* * *

**PS. Ya'll out of school now too? I'm pretty happy because our end year exams are cancelled so they're just marking on what we've already given in. **


	10. 09 Castle Town

**Black Clover Trivia #5: Noelle is the worst chef in the series.**

* * *

Finral gaped in shock at the sight before him. He had barged in to ask Magna if he'd like to go on a double date with him since his date's sister was into the delinquent type from what he gathered. What he didn't expect was to find him **_sleeping with their Vice Captain!_**

Vanessa groaned as she stumbled in behind Finral, head aching from her hangover. Slumping over the spacial mage, she rubbed her eyes.

"What's all the noise about?" She groaned.

Blinking blearily, her eyes widened when she realized who was on the bed.

"Oh? Looks like I can't call Magna a virgin delinquent anymore."

Finral sputtered, stomping over the bed, yanking at the blankets angrily.

"Damn you, Magna! GET UP!" He yelled, seething with jealousy.

The two mages froze in their spots as cyan eyes peaked from the blankets, cold as ice as they glared at the two intruders. Finral and Vanessa were sweating buckets under the narrowed eyes of the clairvoyant.

_T-this is bad! I completely forgot about Phia!_

_Stupid Finral! We're dead now!_

**"Out."**

"Ah! Yes!"

"Sorry, Phia!"

The two squeaked, nodding as they stumbled outside. Delphia watched as they tripped over themselves to leave, sighing as she slumped back into the bed. Hearing a groan and shuffling she hummed in greeting as bleary eyes blinked up at her.

"Did someone come in?" Magna murmured.

"Go back to sleep. It's still early." She coaxed, running her fingers through his bed hair, pulling him back to rest against her. The fire mage was still much too sleepy to argue and complied, returning to the land of dreams. Delphia's eyes softened before they closed as she followed after.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Ne ne~ Phia, tell me, did you have a good time last night?"

The violet haired woman blinked at the older woman as she focused on their flight path.

"It was actually pretty rough," Delphia answered nonchalantly, mind flashing to the rather emotional roller coaster Magna had gone through last night.

Noelle squeaked from behind her, staring incredulously at her idol as she clutched her waist as the two older members carried Asta and her on their brooms to their destination.

"Y-Y-YOU-" Noelle flushed as her mind conjured images much too explicit.

"My Phia~ How bold~" Vanessa cooed.

Delphia and Asta stared in confusion at the teasing witch and blushing royal. The two made eye contact before shrugging.

"You two haven't gone to Castle Town, have you?" Delphia asked, already guessing the answer.

"I haven't," Noelle confirmed.

"I guess royals and nobles wouldn't really have reason to go very often. How about you, little boy?" Vanessa wondered.

"I just passed through when I went to take the Magic Entrance Exam." Asta answered.

"Then, let's have a lot of fun today."

"I'll be splitting from you three to order some supplies that need to be delivered to the hideout," Delphia informed.

"Ehhh? Can't you do that another day or have Finral order and pick them up?" Vanessa whined, "You never have time to hang out!"

Delphia's eye twitched. "If _some_ people didn't constantly destroy public property, or gamble themselves into dept or hold tabs at nearly _every_ bar in the kingdom then maybe I'd have more time to myself than with paperwork."

The trio flinched, Noelle scooting as far from the older mage as she could safely do while sharing the same broom.

Vanessa laughed nervously, changing the subject once she saw their destination in sight.

"Ah! We're here!"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"It's still amazing!" Asta admired.

"It's quite lively," Noelle noted.

Delphia's eyes glimmered with amusement as she watched the two rookies take in the unfamiliar sights. Taking out a folded note, she hummed as she mentally recalled the shops she'd need to visit to make her orders.

"Hey, those robes... They're Magic Knights."

Delphia's cyan eyes glanced around, mentally rolling as she realized people were beginning to stare warily at her group.

"That mark... Ugh, it's the Black Bulls!"

"That's the lush witch, Vanessa."

"Are the cute girl next to her and the little kid also Black Bulls?"

"It's probably best to just stay away..."

"They're starting to get a bit restless." Noelle scoffed, hearing the people gossip.

"It's fine. Magic Knights being in town helps deter crime." Vanessa assured, "Not to mention, some fine gentlemen might approach us. Plus, we have the good old Vice Captain with us too!" The witch winked, draping herself on the younger woman. Delphia gave in to her desires to roll her eyes, frowning when Vanessa's actions brought attention to her presence, increasing the whispers.

"Wow~ it's Counsellor Delphia!"

"Yikes, she's just as emotionless as the rumours say."

"Are you kidding?! She's gorgeous! Look at those-"

"You three go on ahead," Delphia paused in her steps as she continued to speak, seeing as Vanessa was about to protest, "We'll meet at the usual rendezvous point. For now, show them around." She instructed the witch, nodding towards the rookies.

Vanessa pouted, "Fine~"

Nodding thankfully, Delphia patted the newest members on their heads before moving to complete her tasks.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Delphia nodded politely as she exited one of the last few shops she had to visit.

"Now, all that's left is to order more stationary equipment..." She murmured to herself.

With the destructive nature of her squad, Delphia made it a habit to make several copies of her work, sorting them in several different areas in case the originals were ever destroyed. This had saved her many times in the past when piles of work were caught on fire due to fights and even one case where a section of the archives got flooded.

Having been focused on the list she had pulled out to ensure she had not missed anything, Delphia had not noticed the figure loitering in her path before she crashed into them.

The two tumbled over with a groan. Delphia blinked, regaining her composure, deadpanning as she met blue eyes.

"Oh, it's you."

"**_You-_**" Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he hissed, "_Get off of me, you scum." _

The tarot user quickly rolled off, pushing herself up from the ground.

"Good day, Solid," Delphia greeted monotonously, holding her hand out for the still fallen teen.

The young Silva slapped her hand away, glaring as he dusted himself off. The two stood, the air tense as one glared, the other returning it with lidded eyes. Delphia held back the urge to sigh, nodding her head politely as she moved to walk past the royal. She bit back a frown as a hand grabbed her upper arm, stopping her in her place.

Delphia glanced over her shoulder, quirking a brow questionably as Solid glowered at her.

"Where do you think you're going, scum?"

"I have some errands to complete, Solid. Release my arm."

Solid scowled, keeping a tight grip on her arm as he dragged her behind him. Delphia frowned, staring at the younger magic knight in confusion but allowed herself to be towed away. She blinked as she was suddenly pushed against a wall and caged between the Silva's arms as he attempted to intimidate her.

She had to give him some credit, had she been anyone else, his glare would be enough to freeze her in place. Unfortunately for him, she's a regular victim of his Nozel's patented **I'll-kill-you-where-you-stand** glare, which is on a level of its own with only a few being utterly immune to it, including herself.

"Can I help you?" Delphia tilted her head, the man being shorter than her by a few inches, as she crossed her arms, leaning against the bricked wall.

Seeing how Solid's scowl morph in an almost feral way, Delphia couldn't hide the quirk of her lip.

"Keep that up, and it will stay that way."

Solid's eye twitched violently, as he pushed off the wall, grimoire in hand. A crazed smile grew on his lips as his glare darkened at the nonchalant woman before him.

"You've always been such a nuisance," Solid hissed, "I never understood why Nozel-niisama hasn't punished you as is his right for your subservience. In his stead, I shall show you where your place is."

**_Water Creation Magic: Holy Water Assassination Bullet_**

Water gathered to create a large bullet aimed at the Black Bull, who had yet to make her move. Solid was irked seeing how relaxed she was in the face of his magic. With a motion of his hand, he sent the bullet flying, grin widening as it reached its target. He laughed only to freeze as an arm swung over his shoulder.

"You've certainly improved. The size of your bullets have grown," Delphia observed from his side, "I suggest working on controlling the bullet's rotational movement. Increasing the speed would allow for a stronger penetrative force for your projectiles."

"Y-you- how-" Solid paled as cold, cyan eyes peered into his own.

"This is my final warning, Solid," Delphia's eyes glowed as they narrowed dangerously, "Fix the attitude, or it shall be your downfall."

With a pat, she spun on her heel, exiting the alley to finish her final errand, not bothering to look back at the young Silva who watched her walk off, a touch of fear in his eyes.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Delphia tilted her head, taking in the sight of a fallen praying mantis with a black bull shaking him awake.

"What happened?" She asked in exasperation. They can't even have a day off without attracting some sort of trouble.

"Phia-senpai! Help! He got poisoned!" Asta panicked.

Shaking her head, Delphia knelt and examined the wound.

"How is it? Is it bad? Is he gonna die?!"

Slapping the boy, Delphia stared at him blankly as he calmed down.

"He's fine. It's just a momentary numbing poison." Seeing heads of pink and silver hair, she waved them over, "Vanessa, have you bought your ointments and herbs? The boy's been poisoned."

The witch nodded and quickly got to work, using the shique ointment she bought as an antidote.

It wasn't long before the victim was back on his feet and riding on his rather obnoxious scooter, the thief tied up and ready for transport.

"Bah-ha! Make sure you stay diligent until he next time I see you, Asta! See ya, bah-ha!" The boy was quick to drive off, leaving the Black Bull quartet behind.

"See ya, Bah-ha!" Asta waved.

Delphia bit back a smile. _Could he be any more oblivious?_ She wondered.

Seeing Asta return the money, Delphia couldn't help but deadpan as she and the old woman made eye contact. As Vanessa, Noelle and Asta gave the lady their goodbyes, Delphia allowed them to walk ahead, leaving her and the woman behind.

The old lady laughed as Delphia stared them down and complied with her unsaid request to release their transformation.

"Don't you have work, Lord Julius?"

"Ma~ Nothing too important," Julius assured, smiling at the young magic knight, "But magic negation, eh? That's a type of magic I've never seen before."

Delphia held back a groan and quickly bid the wizard king farewell before following after her squadmates. It wouldn't do to get caught up in his magic fanboy tirades.

* * *

**Finally an update! I've reached a milestone my dear readers. I'm officially the big 2-0! Haha, pretty boring when you're stuck in the house. Thank you to all my supportive readers! Leave your thoughts in the comments and if you have suggestions don't be afraid to say them. They help churn up some more ideas!**

* * *

**UPDATED: 21/04/20**


	11. 10 Dungeon

**Coddiwomple Trivia #5: When you switch around the letters of Delphia's last name ****[Rotta], you get "tarot."**

* * *

Delphia watched on in amusement as the Black Bull hideout was filled with its usual chaos. It filled her with mirth to see that despite the show of dislike and annoyance of individual members, the whole squad tended to have the habit of congregating in the main lounge when they had nothing to do. With the rare chance of having only a few papers to work on, she had taken a break to spend time with her fellow magic knights.

She fondly shook her head as Luck tried to persuade Magna to a fight, while the fire user sat eating his precious pudding on the back of their muscle-brained rookie. She couldn't help but be impressed with the kid's physical prowess. He was already nearing 1000 pushups, and his pace hasn't faltered one bit despite Magna's weight and the handicap of one arm.

"Silvantus Schnauzer!" Noelle cooed over the anti-bird that had made its home in Asta's hair.

Delphia bit back a snort. It seemed Noelle's naming sense hasn't improved a bit. To be fair, the Silva's did have a unique sense in naming things. Nebra and Noelle were indeed lucky to be named by their mother rather than their father. She can't imagine how bad it would have been, considering their brothers' names are Solid and Nozel.

But honestly, to name a bird after a dog breed.

"I think something else would be better..." Vanessa trailed off, her gaze wandering before stopping at the bottle in her hand, "Let's see... Like Wine! Wine?" She called, staring towards the bird who still held its blank expression.

"I will allow you to borrow a single letter from the name of my little sister, the goddess Marie." Gauche says, holding a picture of his sister, "I will let you take the "M." Be grateful."

"Make it something cooler! Like, let's see..." Magna closed his eyes in thought, "MAGNAM FIRE!"

Delphia rolled her eyes. _Lame..._She smirked as Noelle echoed her thoughts aloud.

"You have no taste, Lady Noe."

"More like _you_ don't."

"Definitely, Toritaro!" Asta grinned, pausing in his pushups.

"No, it's Silvantus Schnauzer." Noelle denied.

Delphia stared at the anti-bird in contemplation, ignoring the back in forth between the two rookies, head tilting in thought. She blinked as the bird fluttered over to rest in her lap. She was dazed as she stroked its head gently with her forefingers.

"Tsubame?" She murmured.

"SU-TAME? WHAT'S THAT?"

Delphia winced at the volume before chuckling.

"Not that, kid. _Tsu-ba-me_," The vice-captain corrected, "It means _Swallow_ in Yami's homeland."

Delphia blinked when she felt the bird freeze in her hands.

The squad oh'ed in awe at their vice captain's knowledge.

"You know how to speak Yami's mother tongue?" Vanessa blinked.

"Comes with the family," She commented much to their interest. Delphia didn't really talk about her family, and despite their rather known name, were quite reclusive on the inner workings of the family.

Delphia kept her eyes on the bird, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't think the bird likes the name, though."

Asta and Noelle's eyes brightened as they once again cried out their chosen names. Delphia breathed a laugh as the bird seemed to have had enough and flew over to peck the ash blond's head.

"Ow ow ow ow!" The boy cried, "The heck was that for, Toritaro?!"

"Why not, Nero?" The cheery berserker suggested.

Delphia hummed, "Not bad, Luck." She smirked when the bird rose its wing in acceptance, "The bird likes it too."

"What?!"

"_Nero_ means _black_." Luck grinned.

Delphia nodded, patting the boy's head. "I say it fits, considering the group it decided to stay with." Luck laughed, almost nuzzling into the woman's palm as she continued her petting.

She blinked as a spacial portal opened at the base doors, raising a hand in greeting as the Captain strolled in. He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"All right, listen up."

"Mister Yami! Hello!" Magna greeted.

"Everyone, we're back." Finral followed behind the captain.

"Welcome back!" Charmy cheered.

"What did they want at the castle?" Vanessa wondered.

"Mission? Is it a mission?" Luck jumped from his place, punching the air in excitement.

"Ah, I have an announcement for you all," Yami said, regaining everyone's attention, "A new dungeon has been discovered.

"A dungeon?! Are you serious, Mister Yami?!" Magna cried.

"OHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS A DUNGEON?!" Asta asked, pumped up despite his cluelessness.

Delphia sweatdropped, holding back the urge to facepalm.

"Huh? Are you serious?" Magna stared incredulously at his junior, "You were surprised, and you didn't even know what it is?"

"I just went with the flow!"

"Talk about predictable!"

"Asta, dungeons are like ancient tombs that contain relics made by people from the past," Delphia lectured, gaining the boy's attention, "Sometimes they hold information about powerful ancient magic and even rare magical tools. With the changes of time, a lot of the language is lost making it difficult to even decipher the knowledge hidden within-"

The Black Bulls listened in rapture despite their knowledge of dungeons. It was rare for Delphia to be so passionate, and they adored seeing her like this. If there was one thing they learned about Delphia, it's her love for ancient history and studying magical tools. It was one of the few things that her magic wouldn't help her in— a complete unknown for her to explore and study.

Luck grinned, nodding beside Delphia. "But you know, the people back then set insane magical traps in them so that they wouldn't get misused by anyone. They're super dangerous and really fun!" Delphia gave Luck a rare smile, patting his head once more, much to the blond's enjoyment.

"The Magic Knights always investigate them since they're so dangerous, and to make sure none of the treasures get stolen." Vanessa explained, winking at the two rookies, "Before the King decided Delphia was too important of a knight to send on dangerous missions, she used to be the first to request exploring the dungeons when they were discovered!"

Noelle stared in surprise at her idol, hiding a blush at the woman's rather pleased and nostalgic expression.

_She must have really loved exploring... I wonder if Nozel-niisama has ever seen this side of her._

"My favourite would have been the Crypt of the Silver Horseman," Delphia mused, smirking at the glint of familiarity in Noelle's eyes at the name, "It was said the first Silva was a rather materialistic and possessive man. He created a whole dungeon to hide his possessions, including the magical artifacts sought by many in the royal family. Before it was discovered, the only proof of its knowledge was the journal left behind by the man before he disappeared."

"Eh? Disappeared?" Asta wondered.

Delphia nodded. "Yes, the man disappeared one day, and no one knew why. That is until his dungeon was discovered."

"What happened?" Asta leaned forward, eyes sparkling.

Noelle was much more subtle but eager nonetheless.

"He used his own body as a trap to guard his possessions," Delphia smirked at the gasps, "The ancient spell he cast on himself allowed his body to retain its mana use, so while he _was_ dead, his body would continue to protect the dungeon. That is why the dungeon was called **Crypt of the Silver Horseman**,for it is the man's final resting place."

Asta and Noelle were in awe of the story.

Yami chuckled, smirking at Delphia, who blushed near unnoticeably as she coughed to regain her composure.

"The Black Bulls were assigned to explore the dungeons particularly because it popped up near our enemy's border," Yami explained.

"Enemy?" Asta asked.

"The Diamond Kingdom. We need to take care of this mission fast so Diamond's people won't get any of the good stuff."

Delphia's eyes flashed before she quickly flared out her cards in front of her. She shuffled and reshuffled, pulling cards and reading them as she focused both on her squad mates and the dungeon. She frowned, eyes glancing at Luck. Yami took notice. The two shared a look before Yami continued.

"By the way, there have been instances in which someone found a magical item that could change civilization itself in a dungeon, and someone even learned how to use the ultimate magic there."

"Me! Me! Please let me go!" Asta snapped his hand up, "I might be able to use the ultimate magic too!"

"You don't have any magic, so that's not happening."

"You never know!"

"Actually, you can go, kid. In fact, the Wizard King chose you himself."

Delphia quirked a brow, humming as she nodded, realizing precisely why Asta was chosen to go.

"Huh?" Asta blinked, "Huh?! The Wizard King?! Why?!"

"That's awesome, Asta!" Magna congratulated, "What the heck? Did you bump into the Wizard King somewhere?"

"No, never!" Asta denied. Delphia rose a brow as a light shined on the boy as he stepped out into his 'spotlight,' "The Wizard King chose me! I don't know why, but... Waaahh! Great Wizard King! As ta the Unworthy will give his all on this mission!"

Delphia smirked, highly amused at the boy's dramatics.

"Noelle, you should go with him." She suggested to the other rookie.

The young water user stared at her idol in surprise. "Huh?"

Delphia only nodded her head in assurance. "You need the experience. A senior member will come along to lead you so you should have nothing to worry about."

"That'll be you, Luck." Yami called, "I'm leaving those two to you."

"Really?" Luck wondered.

"Yup. You'll lose your touch if you stay cooped up all the time."

"Yay!"

Delphia looked back her cards, a bit worried but knew that whatever trials Luck faces, he'll only come out stronger.

"Make sure to look after them, Luck. We're counting on you." Delphia spoke up.

"Leave it to me!" Luck grinned.

"Phia, Goldie gave me a message. Something about needing your help with some research." Yami shrugged.

Delphia straightened. Vengeance always did give the most exciting research projects.

"Then, if you need me, I'll be at the Golden Dawn's base." Delphia announced, "Everyone knows the drill,** right**?"

Seeing the rather happy aura around the violet haired woman, the remainder of the members shivered and nodded. A happy vice-captain was a happy base. But one tiny mishap meant that happiness will go down the drain and trigger an angry Delphia that was even worse than one that got its sleep interrupted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Delphia clapped her hands. "Good. Finral, if you would send the trio off and send me on my way after."

The playboy winked and nodded, "Anything for you, Phia~"

"Be careful," Vanessa warned.

"Asta! Lady Noe! Give it your all!" Magna cheered.

"Got it!"

"I guess I don't have a choice."

Delphia peaked out of the portal beside Finral, to see the trio off. She gazed admirably at the location, unsurprised Finral would know such a place.

"The sunset is beautiful from here," Finral grinned, "I recommend this location for dates."

"It is quite beautiful," Delphia agreed.

Finral brightened, "Then we should come back here together! I'll even bring a picnic! Ne, Phia?" The man winked.

"Depends on the paperwork I have when I get back," Delphia shrugged, ignoring how Finral nearly squealed as he danced before disappearing back to base. She nodded her head at the trio, "Like Vanessa said, be careful. Also, stick together. You're going as a_ team_. Got it?" Her eyes were trained on Luck as she said this, who ignored the looks as he bounced in his place, gazing around in excitement.

Noelle and Asta took her words to heart and nodded. "Hai~"

"I'll have some nummies ready for when you get back!" Charmy cheered.

Delphia waved once more before she turned back to base.

"Well, I'll be off as well." Delphia waved, nodding her head in thanks to Finral before stepping through.

Gazing at the gates of the Golden Dawn's headquarters, she nodded.

"Now, let's see what he has for me today."

* * *

**A/N IT'S MAY! THAT MEANS AT THE END OF THE MONTH I HAVE A BTS CONCERT TO GO TO! I haven't seen any announcements about the date changing or it being cancelled so here's to hoping. Then again I'm probably hoping for too much. But it's my first concert so let me keep it up! **

**How's everyone doing? Healthy and safe I hope. If you have any suggestions of what you want to see next just leave a comment. I like bouncing between canon and Delphia's own adventures. **

* * *

**UPDATED: 05/05/20**


	12. 11 The Roots

**Review Responses: **

**AmericanNidiot: **Luck truly is like a puppy and now I can't get it out of my head! We need Luck with dog ears! Now I'm wondering which animals suit the Black Clover characters.

**MiYuki Kurama:** Black Clover needs a bigger fandom on fanfiction. I crosspost between here, quotev and wattpad and there are a lot more oc insert ones on the other sites. Like not saying I don't like the ones with just an AU focus, but it's interesting to see what an additional character can do to change the storyline. I'm happy you're enjoying it!

**LoneTaker:** Delphia isn't just bilingual ;)

**Guest:** I'm sorry you have an as you say "passion of hate" for "spotlight stealing ocs no matter how important they are". It's unfortunate, considering that the oc is usually there to be the focus of the story as we usually follow their journey. It's also unfortunate that you probably decided to stop reading at chapter 5 where you left your review so you didn't get to find out that Delphia is more like Finral in the way they bring out everyone's greatest potential rather than being like Asta and Yuno, who are still the main stars just not as prominent as this story is about Delphia.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Black Clover Trivia #6: William is the fourth most liked by animals.**

* * *

"You sent your rookies out as well, Captain Vangeance?"

The man chuckled at the younger mage. "You've become so formal since I was made Captain. Please, Lady Rotta, I've known you since we were children. Call me, William."

"And yet you continue to call me by my own title," The woman quipped.

"As you say, Delphia," William smiled fondly, "I believe the new recruits will handle the dungeon perfectly fine. They are also under the capable hands of their mentor, Klaus Lunettes."

Delphia hummed thoughtfully, taking a sip of the tea William was kind enough to have prepared when she had arrived.

"It's too bad they weren't here. It would have been nice to see how much the four-leaf holder had grown since joining." Delphia mused.

Outside of her own squad, it wan't often for her to read the potential of the other Magic Knights. It was quite intriguing to see how much they have changed since her initial reading. At the moment, her squad, except for Noelle and Asta, was stuck at an impasse. They have yet to reach the crossroad that will allow them to achieve the highest aptitude in their magics.

"I'm sure you'll have your chance soon enough," William chuckled, "How is Yami?"

"You know him," Delphia deadpanned, "He's either asleep, drinking or creating more paperwork for me."

"I'm sure he means well."

At the blank stare, William couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle. Clearing his throat, he finished signing off the last of his documents.

"I have a new project for us to work on."

Delphia straightened, eyes almost sparkling. If William hadn't known Delphia as long as he had, he would have been fooled by her relaxed composure. Luckily he knows her well enough to realize she was practically jumping in her seat in excitement from the look in her eyes alone.

Her enthusiasm for ancient history was on par with Lord Julius's love for discovering new and unique magics.

Seeing how the captain was holding back a laugh at her expense, Delphia's cheeks puffed up a smidge in annoyance.

"Out with it, William. This was one of the rare days I didn't have much paperwork," She huffed.

William nodded, lips quirked up in amusement. "Of course, Delphia. One of my squad members came across some ancient texts during one of their missions out in the forsaken realm. Apparently, they've been hidden and sealed away. It was only luck they had even stumbled across it."

"And their condition?"

"Whatever sealing magic was used kept the books in perfect condition. As if they were frozen in time."

Delphia's interest was piqued. Unless hidden away in a dungeon, most ancient texts lose essential aspects due to time. Even those in the Castle's Royal Library had lost some information, mainly due to translation mishaps when they were re-written.

"Where are they?"

William smirked at his companion's apparent interest.

"We were only able to take a few from the hideaway. The other texts seem to have been sealed under more complex spells. They probably hold more sensitive information. The ones we were able to obtain are currently safe in our library."

With a nod, Delphia finished her tea and made her way out. At the door, she quirked a brow, staring pointedly at William.

"Well, are you coming?" Delphia drawled, "There is research to be done."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"These look like journals..." Delphia mused, flicking through the books, taking in the illustrations and their details, drawn meticulously on the pages.

Whatever sealing spell the texts were placed in, definitely had a hand in preserving their conditions. None of the ink had faded nor had the pages browned. It truly was as if the texts were suspended in time.

"That is most likely the case," William agreed, going through his own journal, "Probably an inventor's journal from all the illustrations, though the language is unfamiliar. Have you come across it in any of your own discoveries?"

Delphia hummed, tilting her head as she tried to grasp what language lay within the pages.

"It's not native to Clover, that's for certain," Delphia frowned, brushing a gloved finger over the foreign script. "There are no similarities between this writing and that of any found in our history. But it is oddly... familiar."

"You can't recall?"

Delphia shook her head, eyes focused on the journal. She has _seen_ this language. She _knows_ it, but for the life of her, she can't remember where.

"I'll have to visit the manor and cross-reference the journals with my own notes in my study. Will it be alright if I borrow one?"

"Of course, Delphia. I trust you to take care of it well," He chuckled, "Now if you said you were bringing it back to your hideout, I might have said otherwise."

The two shared a quiet laugh, knowing his words held truth. Anything near the chaos that was the Black Bulls was in jeopardy of being destroyed.

The two quickly found themselves in an amicable silence as they worked, only interrupted when one came across another fascinating discovery that they hastily took note of in their personal research journals. Even without an understanding of the written language, the pair could decipher some of the information by using the the illustrations and patterns found within.

Glancing up from her notes, Delphia couldn't help but let a smile slip past her usually expressionless face. Despite their rather busy work ethics, William seemed to always find time to do research with her, even if it wasn't his most favourite of past times. She knew he'd rather enjoy spending his days out in action on a mission or tending to the messenger birds in the aviary.

She was rather thankful that William was there to encourage her love for history by roping her into doing pointless research on things his squad had come across on their missions. Meaningless in the way that they really had no need to do such research less it was for the benefit of the kingdom and with their king, if it was not jewels or a weapon against the other realms, then their research was useless.

"Have you found something else, Delphia?"

The lavender haired woman smiled, causing her companion's eyes to widen behind his masked. She bit back a laugh, shaking her head.

"No, just... thank you, William."

Masked eyes softened, his usually polite smile now filled with warmth.

Even if they held themselves with formalities and hardly have time for themselves, William was undoubtedly one of her greatest and trusted friends.

* * *

**A/N It's a shorter chapter than I usually do, I know. I just thought that it was a really good place to end it so I thought, why not! But hey, we got an inner look at William and Delphia's relationship. **

**Hope you all liked it! Leave a review! I enjoy feedback and bouncing off ideas on you all. **

* * *

**UPDATED: 09/05/20**


	13. 12 Nostalgia

**Review Responses: **

**SecretPeach (guest):** Thank you for the compliments and encouragement! :D

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Coddiwomple Trivia #6 : Delphia once saved Leopold from being thrown off a cliff by Mereoleona. **

* * *

They were children when they first met. It had hardly been a year since William was taken in by his biological father to take his place as his heir. However, life in the noble realm wasn't all it was made up to be with his illegitimate status and cursed state. With a heavy sigh, William once again made his escape to spend the day outside in hopes to avoid the whispers and stares of the house servants along with his stepmother.

Moving into the woodlands by the estate, he followed his usual path to his personal clearing by a stream. Stepping into the clearing, he froze in his tracks, blinking when he caught sight of a flash of violet that was out of place in the greenery. Maneuvering himself closer, he tilted his head curiously at the child sleeping beneath the shade of one of the large trees.

She was probably only a few years younger than himself. She wore a simple white summer dress and golden sandals, her hair splayed around her in loose curls. She slept soundly on her back, unbothered by the speckles of light filtering through the leaves onto her.

Decisive, William left the girl alone, moving to work on his magic while remaining close by but far enough from the girl to avoid awakening her. It wouldn't do to leave such a child alone and defenceless.

It wasn't until a few hours into his training that he was started by the same girl he was guarding.

"Your magic..."

William flinched, snapping his head towards the soft voice. His wide eyes met with sleepy cyan before he grimaced, remembering the scar on his face. He held his breath, waiting for the cries of terror.

"... it's beautiful."

William blinked, taking a few moments to register what the girl just said.

"Huh?"

Though her expression remained unchanged, her eyes held a spark of amusement at his confusion.

"Your magic," She nodded towards the tree sprouting from the opposite side of the riverbed, "It's beautiful."

"A-ah, thank you?"

The two stood in rather awkward silence. At least uncomfortable on his side. The violet haired girl didn't seem all that bothered in his opinion.

"You're not afraid?"

The girl hummed at the question, tilting her head.

"Of what?"

"My face," William murmured hesitantly, "Most children tend to cry when they see it. _Calling me a monster_."

His last words were but a murmur, but with his head bowed he didn't see the flash of annoyance on the girl's face before she sighed loudly.

"It's just a face," She deadpanned, "Are you a murderer?"

William's eyes widened, "N-no! Of course not!"

"A criminal of some sort?"

"No!"

"A demon?"

"_No!_ Why are you asking that?" William huffed, feeling slightly insulted.

The girl shrugged, "Then why should I be scared of you?"

William didn't know how to respond to that. This child was but a few years younger than him. They hardly know each other, yet here she was, saying things that went against everything he's been told.

"Can I watch?"

William frowned in confusion before realizing she was asking to watch him practice his magic. He was hesitant, but this girl was the first person to actually speak to him without disgust or fear. So despite his reluctance, he nodded, and later when he saw the awe in the girl's eyes, he was glad he made the right choice.

"William."

The girl blinked from her crouched position beside him.

"M-my name," William blushed as he avoided making eye contact, "William Vangeance."

A small, nearly unnoticeable smile was sent his way.

"Delphia Rotta. Your magic is beautiful, William."

William's blush deepened at the compliment.

It wasn't until William was escorting Delphia home that he asked what's been on his mind since he saw her in the clearing.

"Why were you sleeping out there?"

"Hiding from my father's latest _acquisition_."

Although that brought more questions than answers, William chuckled. This would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"William?"

The masked man blinked as he found himself staring into concerned cyan eyes.

"Are you alright?" Delphia wondered.

"Just reminiscing," He chuckled, "Have you found anything?"

Delphia frowned, "No more than we have in the last few hours." Staring at her friend, she sighed. Stretching out her limbs, she stood, closing her chosen journal and notes, much to William's confusion. "Come on, let's take a break for lunch. We can visit the aviary after as well."

Seeing the way William's eyes brightened, she smirked. "Lead the way, Captain."

William chuckled, holding an arm out for her to take. "At your command, my lady."

Taking his offered arm, the two shared a good-natured glance before making their way.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Delphia was lost in her research, only the muted noise of the Golden Dawn knights going about their own duties, piercing the otherwise silent library. William was unfortunately kidnapped by one of his underlings to resolve an issue, but if her brief glimpse of the man's character was anything to go by, it seemed to be more of a personal offence than anything.

"Well, look what we have here," A voice drawled, "Burying yourself in more papers? One would think you'd have enough with the forms and reports you write."

Delphia mentally rolled her eyes, glancing over her shoulder at the young man casually lounging on the sill of one of the large windows, a portal blinking out of existence beside him.

"Langris." She greeted almost solemnly with a nod before moving towards the bookcases to find any books on magical tools in hopes of cross-referencing the images within the journals.

"Cousin Delphia," The arrogant boy returned with a mocking smile.

Langris' smile stretched into a grin when he caught the grimace threatening to overcome his _dear_ cousin's face. It was always the sadistic boy's pleasure to annoy the usually expressionless tarot user.

"Mother sends her regards," He mused, tossing up a random piece of decor he could grab, eyes lazily tracking the movement, "She's wondering when you'll be giving her another reading. It has been a few months since your last visit."

Delphia's lips pursed, easily comprehending the underlying meaning of his words. Sooner or later, she'll have to visit and give in to his mother's demands, less she finds herself having to host the woman in her own home, or worse the hideout. Delphia grimaced at the thought. Undoubtedly, that would lead to hours of subtle insults about her squad and lack of spouse and hidden manipulations underneath pretty words and light conversation.

At least by visiting the Vaude house, she'd be able to come up with some excuse to leave. Maybe cash in a few favours people owe to give her some good alibis.

Delphia's eye twitched in annoyance at the plans she'll have to make. She still can't believe that her father is related to that shrew of a woman, much less her own relation to the woman's pretentious son. Then again, many think the same for her when they meet her father.

"I have my own obligations," Delphia murmured, fingers running over the various books in the Golden Dawn's library, "How is _lovely_ Aunt Liliane?"

Langris shrugged, resting his chin on his knee as he watched his cousin work.

"Oh yes, your secretarial duties," he rolled his eyes, "Why you joined that dump of a squad is beyond me."

With her back to the spacial user, Delphia allowed a knowing wistful smile dance upon her lips. The potential she found within the Black Bulls - she felt nearly giddy at the thought alone. Her magic hummed in anticipation of what was to come.

Shaking herself from her stupor, she twisted on her heal and arched a brow at her fellow vice-captain.

"Tell me, is there a reason you've stopped by besides to be a nuisance?" The words slipped off her tongue in their usual monotonous drawl, "Intelligence aside, we both know the library isn't your preferred location to spend your free time."

Langris' glared, hurling the decor in his hand at Delphia, who easily caught it before it could strike its target. Delphia quirked a brow. Langris aim truly was quite impeccable. Had she been anyone else, they most certainly would be sporting a black eye at this point.

"Let's play."

Delphia's eyes trailed to the end of the library, where a chessboard was set. From the smirked lips and the glint of his eye, she had no doubt this was what Langris was hinting to. It became some sort of tradition between them, to play a game of chess. Of course, she wasn't allowed to use her magic to read the game. That would be a blatant way of cheating and would result in her loss.

But Delphia and Langris weren't the _closest_ of cousins. Their games as children always came with repercussions for the loser. When they grew older, it became an unspoken rule that the loser would do the winner one favour.

Cyan eyes clashed with aquamarine, both gleaming with a competitive fire.

"Game on, Langris."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Langris clicked his tongue, biting irritably on his thumb as he surveyed the board. After the damn woman sacrificed her own queen, he had lost his second bishop as she took out one of the crucial pieces of his strategy.

"Tell me, are your new recruits of any interest?"

Langris rolled his eyes. "They're adequate."

Delphia quirked a brow, "Really? What about the four-leaf grimoire holder? I only caught a glimpse of his magical prowess during the exams."

Langris snorted, "He may have been honoured with a four-leaf grimoire, but he's still a lousy peasant. He'll learn his place soon enough," He drawled, twirling the chess piece he had in hand.

Delphia hummed, shifting her knight forward to check his king. "And where would that be,"

"Isn't it _obvious_, Cousin?" Narrowing his eyes, Langris shifted his king into a safe zone, destroying the pawn in his hand with his magic, "**Below** **me**."

"I see you haven't learned, Langris," Delphia gazed at her cousin with lidded eyes, lifting a piece to her lips. She tilted her head as he glowered, seeing the contempt in her eyes. His eyes widened as she placed the pawn at the end of the board, replacing it with a rook.

Her eyes were narrowed behind her violet bangs as she leant back in her seat. Langris gritted his teeth glaring.

"Checkmate."

_Even a pawn can gain the power to take down a king._

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to The_Red_Shadow (wattpad) for the idea of making Langris Delphia's cousin! So we meet a cousin and we see how William and Delphia first met. Originally I was gonna make the cousins' relationship a lot more tolerant, but I really like this dynamic cuz I feel it fits more for Langris character. **

**No Yuno sorry. But when I asked, a few readers did say they'd like to see them meet later on in the story. Please leave reviews. I do take all your suggestions for the story to heart, so don't be scared to say something. You may even find it added into the story later. ;) **

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**UPDATED: 19/05/20**


	14. 13 Warning

**Review Responses: **

**Magic126:** Wow, have you really read it that many times? I feel all tingly in my chest. ^-^ Thank you for the compliments! I hope you continue enjoying Coddiwomple!

**LoneTaker:** Ah, that quote couldn't be anymore correct in the instance of Langris and Delphia's relation.

**AmericanNidiot:** Pft, you said it. XD Couldn't have been anymore true. The second the kid had his debut I already knew I didn't like him.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Black Clover Trivia #7: Vanessa's last name _Enoteca_, is Italian for "Wine Bar."**

* * *

**"_What do you have to say for yourselves?_"**

"We're really sorry!"

Delphia's eye twitched as she glared at her squadmates. Every. Single. Time. _Without fail!_ They end up destroying _something_ while she's away! This time it was a whole tavern because they thought it would be a good idea to celebrate the rookies' first mission assigned by the Wizard King _even_ if the team had yet to return from the said mission.

What's worse was that one broken glass, caused by an accidental stumble on one of the other patron's parts, led to a full out brawl because of Yami. This in turn caused a domino effect amongst the other Black Bull members present, so not only do they have to pay for the damages but the medical fees of those injured as well!

"Your monthly payments will be halved until all debts are paid."

The group kneeling before her gaped before they scrambled up onto their feet in protest.

"Eh! But Phia, how will I buy more booze~"

"I need that money to buy presents for Marie-"

"M-my food!"

"Haaa?! I need that for poker night!"

"Oi oi! I have other debts to pay! You want me to go broke!"

The aura around Delphia darkened, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she tilted her head back.

**"Ah, is that so?"**

The group froze, rapidly paling at the deadly calm tone their vice captain's voice took. A shiver ran down their spines in trepidation as violet hair shadowed cyan eyes.

"It seems I've been too _lenient_ with you all if you believe you can protest this."

From the sidelines, Finral gulped, mentally patting himself for at least trying to reign them in. It was only those actions that stopped him from being on the receiving end of Delphia's anger.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Delphia watched dispassionately as the troublesome group was forced to complete the necessary paperwork for the damages they had made. Their sullen moods were worsened when she had informed them each of their additional punishments.

Gauche's communication rights had been revoked until his next visitation for his sister. Charmy was restricted to the food available within the base. All bars, casinos and liquor stores have been noted to ban Magna, Vanessa and Yami until notified otherwise by herself and herself only.

Plopping herself on one of the couches, she closed her eyes in hopes of calming the rising headache. She bit back a gasp as her magic coursed through her unexpectedly. Folding over herself, she grabbed her hair in pain as flashes of visions passed her eyes, much too quickly for her to decipher.

"W-what is this?!" She gritted her teeth.

"P-Phia! Hey, hang in there!"

She hardly noticed the hands gripping her shoulders as she tried to ignore the pain and work out what her magic was trying to show her. Before she succumbed to the agony, the only things she could make out were ruins, a sword, and what she could only describe as **a** **demon**.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Her head was heavy as she awoke, subconsciously noting that she was in the magic knights medical ward. She winced, grabbing her aching head as she pulled herself up.

"Oh good, you're awake," She blinked blearily at the white-coated man watching her by the foot of the cot, "How are you feeling, Delphia?"

"Like the time Mereoleona threw me into a grand magic zone for three days telling me to survive, but ten times worse." She deadpanned, wincing as another throb of pain erupted. "How long have I been here, Owen?"

The light-haired man nodded as he looked over Delphia's charts, jotting down some notes and observations.

"It's been almost a week." He informed.

Delphia's eyes widened, snapping her head up in disbelief. "_A week!"_ She groaned, clutching her head.

Owen nodded, taking a seat. "Besides the sudden drain in your mana reserves, I couldn't find anything wrong." The man frowned, eyes concerned as he surveyed the young woman, "Delphia, even in the last battle your magic had not reacted in such a violent manner. What did you see?"

Delphia stared down at her hands her, mind recalling the vague images that continued to replay themselves even in her temporary coma. She gritted her teeth, fists clenched in frustration.

"I need to speak with Lord Julius."

"Delphia..."

Owen's eyes widened as she spoke, clutching his clipboard. He could only watch his patient woefully, her shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world had suddenly been placed on her shoulders.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"I'm back..." Delphia called out lazily, her body still in a state of fatigue despite her near weeklong rest.

The Black Bulls gaped at her entrance before cheering and welcoming her back enthusiastically, much like they do for Yami. Finral rushed up to her first, his squadmates right on his heels. Cupping her face, he frowned at the pallor of her face and the bags under her eyes.

"Phia, are you alright?" He asked, putting his playboy act aside for once in his concern for his friend.

"I just need some proper rest," She assured the spatial user, squeezing one of his hands in appreciation, "Thank you for the concern, Finral."

Finral sighed, knowing that Delphia wouldn't say more. She would assure them of her health, but she wouldn't share her burdens with them like they wish she would. Finral bumped his forehead against Delphia's, eyes understanding despite the frown on his face.

"We're here, you know." He murmured.

Delphia only responded with a minuscule movement of her lips, but he could see the gratefulness in lidded eyes.

"Oh, my~ How bold Finral~" The two blinked, their gaze moving to the teasing witch, "Should we give you two some privacy?"

It took Finral less than a second to understand Vanessa's tease as he suddenly flushed to the roots of his hair and scrambled away from Delphia. Delphia blinked in confusion, tilting her head as she watched Finral sputter about. She quirked a brow as he waved his hands, trying to spit out a coherent sentence.

Shaking her head, her eyes brightened as she caught sight of the Black Bulls' lightning user.

"Ah, Luck, how was the mission?" She inquired.

The blond laughed as he bounded forward, punching the air.

"Haha~ there were these two strong guys, vice-captain!"

Delphia blinked, motioning for the boy to continue.

"They were from the Diamond Kingdom, but we were able to take them down! Hey, do you think the Golden Dawn knights would mind if I went over to ask that Yuno guy for a fight?" Luck grinned, bouncing in his place.

Delphia sighed at the lack of information Luck had given her. The boy's mind was stuck on the battle and one of Golden Dawn's newest recruit if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. She'll have to rely on Noelle and Asta for a proper report for the time being.

Though if she was honest to herself, she'd have to go back and get Luck to give her a proper report for there was no doubt that he had left the rookies to explore the dungeon for themselves while he went off to fight the Diamond Mages.

"Where are the rookies?" Delphia asked, having not seen Noelle or Asta yet.

"Lady Rotta!" Noelle cheered, having caught sight of her as she entered the lounge, "You're back!"

"Noelle," The woman greeted, patting the teen's head much to the girl's pleasure, "How was your mission?"

The Silva puffed her chest out in pride, flicking her hair back. "Nothing royalty couldn't handle," She reported smugly, "Bakasta is still knocked out from all the damage he got from fighting that one Diamond mage."

Delphia nodded in thanks, mentally jotting down notes.

"Had you all gone to the headquarters' medical ward to check your wounds?"

"Yes! That's actually when we found out about your own condition." Noelle frowned, "Are you alright, Lady Rotta?"

"Much better, actually." Delphia patted Noelle before she suddenly paused.

Noelle tilted her head in confusion as Delphia stared at her almost warily.

"Lady Rotta?"

"... did Nozel or Fuegoleon hear about my stay at headquarters?"

Noelle could only answer with a nervous laugh, sweatdropping at how Delphia's shoulder slumped in a defeated manner.

"N-nozel-niisama said you were to report to the manor as soon as I had the chance to tell you."

Delphia straightened at the order, nodding resolutely as she made her way to go to her office. Like hell was she going to face his mother henning. Right now, there were probably piles of paperwork to go through. Speaking of paperwork, she spun on her heel to glare down at the troublesome group.

"No one had gone against my punishments while I was out,** right**?"

Vanessa and Yami tensed up, sweating. Magna and Charmy knew to not cross Delphia's words even if she was out of commission. Despite his dislike of anything but his sister, Gauche did respect Delphia enough to follow through with her orders. That fact was more because Delphia had a soft spot for children and tended to add to his monthly payments from her own pockets so he could spoil Marie.

Vanessa laughed nervously, hiding a bottle of wine she had bought earlier that day behind her back, though her actions would prove useless due to the flush of her cheeks, a clear indication that she was drunk.

On the other hand, Yami tried to escape with the excuse of needing the bathroom, only to be tugged back. Looking over his shoulder, he shivered as cyan eyes glared at him.

"Ah... I guess the punishments weren't enough for you two. You should have told me if that were the case," Delphia glared, "I was going to let you off if you had listened to me, but it seems you two need to be taught a lesson."

"Gauche, Magna, Charmy," The said trio perked up, sharing a hopeful look, "Your punishments have been repealed, but the payment deductions still stand."

Charmy and Magna cheered, while Gauche nodded his head in acknowledgment. Delphia rolled her eyes at his piercing, determined stare.

"I trust you not to ruin anything when you retrieve your mirror from my office."

With an eager nod, the sis-con ran off so he could finally speak with his lovely Marie.

"Noelle, follow me. I'll need to hear your _full _report on the dungeon."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

With their resident loudmouth out of commission, the hideout had actually taken a wholly serene atmosphere. There weren't any missions to be assigned, and with the return of their vice-captain, the Black Bulls had decided to keep things as stress-free as possible to give Delphia room to focus on the paperwork she was behind on.

Of course, the illusion of serenity could not last forever, for it was only the next day when Asta's yells once more echoed throughout the base.

Delphia could only sigh as she was broken out of her zen-like state. She yawned, stretching and groaning in satisfaction as a few kinks unravelled.

Around her, the rest of the Black Bulls informed Asta what he had missed since he had passed out on his mission.

"I was asleep for a week?" Asta gaped.

"Honestly, how many days were you planning on sleeping?" Noelle scoffed.

Vanessa chuckled at the royal's tsundere act, "Noelle was so worried about you that she kept checking on you."

"I-I wasn't worried... I was just wondering what we were going to do if he didn't wake up."

"Pretty sure that's what's called being worried." Finral quipped.

"Getting rest is important, too," Magna lectured, "because that's how much energy you used up conquering the dungeon."

"But it had been a week..." Noelle argued.

"Noelle, for someone like Asta who has no mana, rest is his best way to regain his energy and heal." Delphia explained, "Many mages don't realize that our mana actually helps increase our healing factors and reinforce our bodies, so an attack like Asta's wouldn't have kept us out for as long as it did with him."

The rookies awed at the new information.

"AH! MANA CAN DO THAT! I WANT IT!" The ash-blond cried out in frustration.

"How are you feeling?" Luck wondered, "Is the hole in your stomach closed up yet? Can you fight me now? Can you?"

"_Luck_."

The lightning user pouted at Delphia's unsaid order but complied.

"It's not completely closed up yet. In fact, my stomach's so empty," Asta groaned, slumping over the dining table, "I'm starving..."

"Everyone! The Sheep Cooks made breakfast!" Charmy announced, carrying a massive tray of food with her sheets following behind her.

Delphia nodded her thanks to Finral as he quickly made up a small platter for her to nibble on knowing how distracted she got when she had reports to read.

The group greeted their captain as he came crashing in, destroying the door as usual. Finral squeaked, head snapping to Delphia who only twitched in response before returning her focus on her papers, much to the spatial user's relief. Yami and Vanessa were still on thin ice for going against their punishments after all.

"You finally awake, kid?" Yami mused, taking his own seat at the table, "I guess you didn't die."

"I-I'm alive!"

"Good work, even though you always come back banged up."

"Thanks."

"Oh, yeah. Apparently, Magic Knights Headquarters wants a report on the dungeon, so if you can walk, pay them a visit."

Delphia blinked, having not been given any notice of such a thing.

"Huh?"

"A report?"

"Delphia. You have reports to give in. Go with them."

Delphia yawned but nodded, eyes drooping slightly.

"Finral grab her papers."

The spatial user would have protested on a normal occasion, but seeing the evident exhaustion on Delphia's face, he quickly summoned a portal to follow his orders.

"Usual place, Phia?"

Delphia hummed and nodded, moving to rest her head against Luck's. Pulling the battle freak into her arms, she took in the scent of iron and ozone, feeling slightly charmed in the way Luck moved so she could rest more comfortably against him.

"Hey hey Phia~ After you sleep we should totally fight!"

"Not now Luck. You have a combat mission with Magna to go on." Delphia murmured.

"Combat mission?" Luck's eyes sparkled, "Let's do our best, Magna!"

"Huh? Creepy!" Magna shivered at Luck's sudden affection for teamwork, "Are you really Luck? Are you sure you're not Grey in disguise?"

Delphia hid a lazy smile in Luck's hair, her eyes glowing behind her lids as she saw Luck's growing potential, having finally passed a great hurdle in his development.

As Yami denied the other member's attendance, Delphia allowed herself to relax in the presence of her chaotic squad. Even with her cloudy visions, she knew that everything will turn out just fine as long as she had the Black Bulls by her side.

* * *

**It's been a while. How have you all been? Anyone keel over in boredom yet? **

**Looks like things are getting pretty tough on our resident fortune teller. But hey, she's officially meeting Yuno in the next chapter! Leave your thoughts in the comments! I love to hear them! Thank you to all them new readers. I hope you all continue enjoying Coddiwomple!**

**Also, does anyone have any good anime to watch? Nothing super long. More like the 25 eps per season types. **

* * *

**UPDATED: 04/06/20**


	15. 14 The Wizard King

**Review Responses: **

**Magic126:** Haha, Delphia is pretty affectionate with Luck. Luck's kinda like a puppy tbh ^-^ I can see where you're going with that sibs vibe. She's totally the big sister of the team. And mom XD

**Beep Boop (guest):** Thank you for the anime suggestions! I should actually go back and finish up magi now that you mentioned it.

**guisniperman**: Ehuhuhu~ I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she's seen now don't we? *sly smirk*

**AmericanNidiot:** Mwahahaha! The next chapter is what you're waiting for!

**LoneTaker:** Lmao had to search those chapters cause I couldn't remember what was in them. I mainly use the anime for reference. That's the only hint I'll give. ;)

**ds hero:** Oh definitely. Out of the Black Bulls, Delphia is without a doubt the intellectual. Plus another reason that'll be mentioned in the next chapter.

**Evergone the Great:** I'm glad you love it! As for the anime, I have actually watched most of them. But is One Piece really worth it? I watched the first few episodes but it didn't seem that interesting. (Sorry One Piece fans)

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Coddiwomple Trivia #7: It was Acier who taught Delphia how to braid. Not being able to see the back of her head, Delphia braided her hair to the front, which led to Acier being inspired to create Nozel's signature hairstyle.**

* * *

**| Clover Kingdom Royal Capital |**

Delphia yawned as she trudged behind her rookies as they made their way to Headquarters. As she looked over her paperwork, she focused her visions on her current path so she could continue working while avoiding any obstacles. A rather unconventional use for her clairvoyant abilities, but a necessary trick she learned back when she was a new recruit to prevent backlogs.

"This is awesome!" Asta cheered in awe, "It's this huge up close?"

"Could you calm down? You're embarrassing me," Noelle huffed.

"So awesome!"

"Hey!" Noelle blinked, a light blush coating her cheeks. _I'm alone with Asta._

Delphia watched the two with a quirked brow, mirth alit in her eyes. _I have a feeling that my presence has been totally disregarded._ The fortune-teller chuckled, her eyes catching sight of familiar uniforms walking ahead of them.

"Well, hello! If it isn't the members of the Golden Dawn!" Asta greeted.

"Ah, it's been a week, Asta." The light blue-haired man acknowledged, "Are you here to give a report, as well?"

Delphia stayed back, tilting her head in interest as her eyes lazily drifted over the trio. Their senior was Klaus Lunettes if she remembered correctly. She could vaguely remember his own Magic Knights Exam. He was quite clever in his use of magic and battle strategy. He was one of the recruits that she had suggested to William when she realized the potential he would grow into while within the Golden Dawn.

She hummed in interest, eyes glowing subtly as she nodded approvingly. Klaus had yet to reach his highest potential, having been held back by the prejudice between the social classes, but it seemed that that wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Turning her eyes on their only female member, Delphia blinked in surprise. Mimosa was always a talented mage, mainly as a healer, but it seemed that meeting their magicless rookie has ignited the spark within her to further her own growth.

With proud eyes she switched her gaze to the final member of the trio. Her eyes widened minutely as she gazed at the boy, a near breathless gasp escaping her lips. A few visions danced across her mind's eye as her fingers twitched, a sense of longing suddenly weighing heavy on her chest.

_This feeling..._

Reigning herself in, Delphia breathed out slowly as she finally allowed her magic to settle.

"Have your wounds completely healed?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah!" Asta assured, "My stomach still hurts a little, but I ate lots and slept lots, so I'm fine!"

"What are you, a kid?" The ravenet jibed.

"Who are you calling a kid?!"

"You."

"You're the same age as me!"

Delphia bit back a snort at the brothers' bantering and watched on quietly as her juniors interacted, brow quirking with interest at the suddenly flustered states of the two royals. Eyes switching between the two girls and the ash-blond, she hummed in amusement.

Delphia blinked as she found herself staring into amber eyes.

"This is...?"

"Oh yeah!" Asta grinned as he motioned towards the tarot user, "This is my vice-captain, Phia-senpai!"

At the introduction, the violet haired mage nodded her head politely in greeting. "Delphia Rotta."

"L-Lady Rotta!" Klaus saluted in acknowledgment of her superior rank and role within the kingdom, "I apologize! I did not realize you were here!"

"No need for that," Delphia waved her hand lazily.

"Delphia-san~" Mimosa giggled as she hugged the taller woman, "It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Hello Mimosa, you've certainly grown."

"Oi Yuno, Phia-senpai is like really important!" Asta boasted, "She's the Wizard King's trusted advisor!"

"Is that so." Yuno mused, staring at the woman rather blankly, though his eyes held a spark of curiosity.

Delphia returned his stare as the others looked between the two in confusion.

"We should move along," Delphia sighed, returning her attention to her work, "Please lead the way, Klaus."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Unnoticed by the others, amber and cyan met once more, an indiscernible emotion hidden behind their blank eyes before they followed after their squadmates.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"I believe headquarters is this way."

"I guess there are things even you don't know, four-eyes."

"Indeed, there are."

Delphia quirked a brow at the steel user's easy acceptance to his nickname from Asta.

"We don't often get to come to Headquarters." Klaus reasoned.

"Asta," Delphia called, gaining the boy's attention, "Not many knights get summoned to Headquarters. Most reports are written by those on the mission, which are then given to the Captain. Though it is usually thought to be a lower rank knights' work, it is the _vice-captains_ that handle the delivery of our mission reports to Headquarters."

"Eh? But why? It shouldn't be that hard." Asta frowned in confusion, "Can't you just mail it?"

"If you just look at it like that, then your words hold some truth," Delphia agreed, "But mission reports hold sensitive information. In the wrong hands, our enemies could gain a decent image of our mages and create countermeasures against us. Do you understand, Asta?"

As he took in the information, the young teen nodded, his fellow rookies and senior also taking the vice-captain's words to heart.

Delphia perked up, tilting her head back, waving lazily at the figure that stood at the entrance stairs.

The rest of the group stared in shock at the figure.

"Y-Your Majesty!" Klaus gaped before quickly moving to kneel before the man, "I never expected you to welcome us yourself.

Delphia watched on in amusement as Noelle and Mimosa followed suit while the two peasants stared at the unexpected guest in confusion.

"Who's that flashy old guy?" Asta wondered.

"You fool! That's the current Wizard King, Julius Novachrono!"

"What?!"

Delphia snorted behind her papers, shoulders shaking minutely as Asta was forced to kneel. Never had anyone called out Lord Julius in such a disrespectful manner besides the captains and Marx. Composing herself, she saluted before making her way to Julius' side once he had acknowledged her.

The group watched in awe at the natural interaction between the Wizard King and his most trusted.

_So these two are... _

_The Wizard King and his Counsellor._

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Delphia stood beside Julius, having joined them after handing in some reports to the missions office. She looked curiously over the man's shoulder at the ancient script, easily deciphering and understanding its contents.

"Well done acquiring this," Julius complimented, "This magic was probably the most important relic in that dungeon."

"You can read that?" Yuno inquired.

"Somewhat. I'm sure Delphia can easily translate it, right, Delphia?"

Delphia only shrugged. While she could, it would be best to leave the boy to discover the power inscribed within his grimoire.

"The most important relic! So cool!" Asta admired.

Delphia sighed, shaking her head ruefully as Julius fell into his fanboy phase. _Please show some restraint, Lord Julius..._

_He's so excited_. Klaus sweatdropped, pushing his glasses up as he observed the Wizard King. _I guess the rumours about the Wizard King being a total magic nerd were true._

"Hey, would you try using this magic?" Julius practically begged, eyes sparkling, "Please?!"

"I'm sorry," Yuno began hesitantly, "I think it activated in the dungeon once, but... I haven't been able to use it since."

"What? I see... Aw, that's too bad."

Delphia rolled her eyes fondly as Julius' face dropped in dejection at not being able to see such unique magic. Her eyes strayed to the grimoire, her magic humming beneath her skin.

_Sylph, the Wind Spirit of the Four Great Attributes... so she chose him, huh? _

"All I can say for now is that the spell will grow with you and one day become an extraordinary power." Julius explained, "Take good care of it."

"Yes, sir."

Delphia nodded approvingly. She couldn't have said it better herself. She sweatdropped as Asta pushed Yuno aside, holding his own grimoire open for Julius to inspect.

"Wizard King! My grimoire has some weird scribbles in it, too! Please look at it!"

"Hey, you're being rude!" Klaus scolded.

Delphia tilted her head, quite puzzled as she moved closer to examine her squadmate's grimoire. Luck and Noelle had mentioned that Asta had gained a new sword, but she had not realized that it was a spell that inscribed itself into his grimoire, having thought it was just another magic tool.

At first glance, Delphia would have thought it was written using Yami's homeland's language, but there were many scriptural differences. She frowned as she felt that the text was familiar before blinking, realizing it was similar to some of the script symbols in the journals she had researched with William last week.

"Lord Julius..." Delphia trailed off.

Julius nodded in agreement, "This is..."

Asta's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the two expectantly.

"This is?!"

"**Something we can't read at all**." The two shrugged in unison.

Asta anime fell.

"I've never seen this writing in any documents. Can you shed some light, Delphia? This is your area of expertise."

Seeing the hopeful look in her junior's eyes, Delphia regretfully shook her head, not wishing to give the boy false hopes.

"While I have come across a similar script, there are differences between the two. It could be a difference in dialect or a mistranslation on the pieces I have gathered," Delphia explained to Asta, "If you'd still like to know what it says, I could cross-reference it to my own notes on the script, but I can't promise anything."

Asta's eyes sparkled once more as he nodded eagerly, making Delphia sigh fondly.

"Oh! This thing pops out of it! Take a look!"

Delphia watched in interest as Asta summoned his sword. It was always interesting to watch the young magic knight summon his swords despite his lack of magic. Quietly, she'd wonder how this anti-magic worked when it was mana's natural enemy but still held some of the same concepts as summoning spells used with mana.

"Ah, a second anti-magic sword!"

"I got mine to work," Asta smirked as he turned to his rival to gloat.

"A-Anti-magic... C-Can I touch that?"

"I wouldn't suggest that, Lord Julius." Delphia drawled as she read over the written report of the dungeon mission she had recorded while the members said their piece.

"B-But Delphia..."

She knew it was a mistake, but she couldn't help but peek at her king. Her shoulders slumped as she sighed heavily, waving a hand in consent much to the man's joy.

The others sweatdropped. It was as if watching a mother enable her child.

"Go right ahead!" Asta presented the sword, once his vice-captain gave her permission.

"Thank— _you?!_" Julius gaped as he struggled to hold up the sword, "It's so heavy!"

"Are you alright?! Wizard King!"

Julius just laughed it off, assuring them of their unfound worries. "I'm amazed that you can actually swing this around."

Delphia sighed, moving her own hand around the hilt to help Julius. Even if she knew she wouldn't be much help, she could at least offer some assistance. Though she mainly wants to avoid a lecture from Marx if he gets wind that she didn't bother to help their superior save some face.

Delphia hid a flinch, eyes trained on the sword. _Our magic... it's being absorbed._ She was quick to release her grip.

Delphia's magic had a unique property to it. She had no idea what the sword would do with it, but she wants to avoid it. While she can trust Asta, she still felt wary around such an unknown element.

"Thank you," Julius moved to return to the sword to its owner, "You can have this back now."

"Yes, sir!"

"This is beyond my abilities. It appears you're able to wield it because you have no magic."

"How did you know I don't have any magic, sir? And about my sword that cuts through magic?"

"That's an excellent question."

Delphia sweat dropped beside Julius and his attempts at acting mysteriously. _My reports aside, you found out because you snuck away from Marx with your disguise again_.

"Well, anyway, you all did splendidly. Good work," Julius commended.

"U-U-Um, d-d-do you have a moment?" Asta stuttered.

"What is it?" Julius wondered.

"H-How..." Asta began.

"...do you become the Wizard King?" The brothers asked.

Delphia paused in her work, eyes gleaming as she stared at the two boys. _Oh... these boys really are interesting._

Julius laughed, impressed by the two rookies' gall. "I see. So you both want to become the Wizard King. Any magic Knight should have that aspiration."

"I can't believe you guys would be so tactless to ask that of the current King!" Klaus reprimanded, "Listen, the Wizard King is someone with a benevolent heart that has the trust of the citizens-"

"That's not true," Julius cut him off, "**It's results**."

Delphia nodded in agreement, eyes filled with respect as Julius continued his lecture. _This is why Lord Julius is _**_our King_**.

"You can't protect anyone with just pride. Trust comes after you've proven yourself with results. There is only one thing people want from the Wizard King... Results that prove they are the best. Produce results. Continuously gaining merit is everything. Anyone who can't do that doesn't deserve to be anywhere near the top."

"That's what I was hoping to hear!" The boys declared.

Julius just smiled in pride and laughed. Delphia watched beside him in a fond reminisce.

_They remind me of two other pairs... William, Captain... Fuegoleon, Nozel..._

"Now then, we're actually holding a decoration ceremony today for the Magic Knights who've been awarded an outstanding number of stars," Julius informed.

Delphia tensed up, paling as she could already guess who was attending. _Ah... That's today?_

"Deco...?" Asta blinked.

"Decoration ceremony," Julius repeated as he grabbed Delphia's wrist to stop her from sneaking away, "It's a ceremony where we award those who have done exceptionally well and honour them."

"Wow..."

"I would love for all of you to join us."

Delphia slumped against Julius in defeat, knowing her fate was sealed.

"Huh?"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"I wonder what decoration ceremonies are like," Asta wondered as the group trailed behind the Wizard King.

They stared in confusion as Julius kept a hold on Delphia, while the woman seemed to be almost dragging her feet.

Noelle sweatdropped at the uncharacteristic actions of her idol, though she also had a feeling of foreboding. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Do you think... You'll be able to produce more results than them?"

Delphia frowned beside Julius as she regained her composure, watching as the doors swung open.

Cyan eyes darted around the room. _Blue Rose, Golden Dawn, Silver Eagle and Crimson Lion, huh... William is missing... _She frowned, having hoped to at least have her friend keep her company during the banquet later.

Delphia's shoulders tensed as she felt two sets of eyes piercing her. She sweatdropped, avoiding said gazes as she trailed after Julius, ready to assist in the ceremony as she had done many times before.

_... damn you, Lord Julius. _

"Now then... let us begin the decoration ceremony."

* * *

**A/N I updated! I'm so excited for this arc! Things are about to go down! ^-^**

**Let me know what you think! Thank you for all your support and your anime suggestions! I hope you continue enjoying the story! **

**Question: Besides anime and reading, what have you all been doing to pass the time? (I need something else to do)**

* * *

**UPDATED: 07/06/20**


	16. 15 Resolve

**Review Responses: **

**AmericanNidiot:** It's the chapter you've been waiting for! Mwahahaha!

**Magic126:** Huhuhu~ Your intrigue shall be answered. But not for a many a chapters. :D Julius and Delphia's relationship really does go back and forth, but trust, Julius is definitely the kid more often than not XD To answer your question, I actually am not planning to add more five leaf clover grimoires, but it would solve some plot holes if I did... hmmm we'll see if I change my mind in the future. The unique property in her mana will be revealed later and as for her kicking ass, well, that's the next chapter unfortunately. ^.^||

**LoneTaker:** I couldn't describe this year better myself. You celebrated your 20th during quarantine too huh? Looks like we're buddies there.

**Evergone the Great:** I guess I'll take your word for it and check out One Piece then.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Black Clover Trivia #8: Julius "heals" injuries by reversing the time on his and other people's wounds.**

* * *

Delphia munched lazily on a small plate of creamy shrimp pasta found among the prepared banquet. She kept to the small group she had accompanied, ignoring the tense atmosphere and inwardly cursing Julius for dragging her to the ceremony she had been hoping to avoid.

As her gaze shifted across the room, she sighed, switching her plate for a glass of wine. _What luck... I can't even enjoy my favourite dish._

"The heck is this?! I've never eaten anything like this! So good!"

The vice-captain couldn't help but sigh heavier when she caught sight of Asta's rather _unrefined_ table manners.

"How can you be so bold?" Klaus asked incredulously, "You're amazing, Asta."

"No, he's just unrefined," Yuno snubbed.

Practically tasting the displeasure thicken in the air, Delphia frowned, eyes glowing subtly beneath her lids as she took another casual sip of her wine.

"Vulgar peasant. Why did the Wizard King invite such lowborn scum?"

Delphia's eyes trailed to Alecdora, a member of the Golden Dawn who was actually three years her senior. Someone she currently held a grudge against for stealing William away during her visit, leading her to the tender mercy of her most _beloved_ cousin, Langris.

"I can't sense any magic from him. Them capturing the dungeon must've been sheer luck."

_Not like you could_. Delphia mentally rolled her eyes. While a skilled mage and a bearer of immense endurance, Nebra's prowess was best against live foes. She'd be more of a hindrance on a dungeon mission than anything as her magic was more illusionary based and best for capture and even evasion.

"The way he eats is disgusting."

"It's unnatural for him to be here. Filthy rat."

Delphia's eyes narrowed dangerously as they snapped to the youngest Silva son. The fingers on her free hand twitched, a frown pulling on her lips.

"Man, listen to them tear into me. Good thing I'm used to it." Asta shrugged as he continued stuffing his face.

Delphia nearly anime fell at the blunt comment, sweatdropping at the boy. _Ah... what nonchalance. _

"You also have a peasant in your squad. The peasant who's forgotten his place since everyone fawns over him because of the four-leaf grimoire he has."

Delphia blinked, straightening as she realized who exactly made that comment.

"Leopold?" She frowned.

"I could've handled capturing that dungeon even better," The young Vermillion bragged.

"That's quite confident, crimson brat," Alecdora retorted, "It's not like we expect anything from that peasant. We are the ones who embody Lord Vangeance and the Golden Dawn's ideals."

"W-With all due respect..." Klaus began.

"That goes for you all well, Klaus. Aren't you ashamed, being here with your lack of skill?"

Delphia's hand tightened around her glass as Alecdora turned to degrade his own squad members. The glass cracked as Solid took his chance to speak up.

"Now, now. The most useless fool here... is you. Wouldn't you agree, Noelle?"

Noelle gasped as she was suddenly pushed aside into Asta. Her eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder, seeing the arm Solid was using to hold the glass he was going to pour on her, gripped in a lithe hand.

The room was silent and tense as a red liquid slowly dripped down the Silva's head, staining his clothes. Solid was practically seething as he glared into cyan eyes.

"**_You-_**"

"Ah, sorry. You looked like you needed to cool down." Delphia drawled calmly as she placed her now empty glass on a nearby table, though the coldness in her eyes said another story.

"L-Lady Rotta."

Noelle flinched as her idol's eyes were quick to move to her form but slowly relaxed, seeing how they softened and warmed at her sight. _This is why..._

"Are you alright, Noelle?"

"Y-yes! I'm fine!" _...you're my idol!_

"**Delphia**."

Glancing over her shoulder, she threw Solid back as she turned to fully face the eldest Silva. She ignored Solid's glares and how he was positioned as if he was about to attack, favouring to acknowledge his brother.

"**Nozel**."

Purple eyes stared her down behind a braided fringe. She took the stare head-on, refusing the back down on this, especially when _her_ squad being victimized.

"I have allowed you leeway, Delphia. Do **not** push it."

Solid and Nebra stepped, far braver -_arrogant-_ to face the tarot user with their brother there to support them.

"Know your place, bitch," Solid sneered, "We'll treat the embarrassment as we wish. She can't even control her magic."

"She's basically been exiled from the Silva family. I'm surprised she even had the nerve to return to the Noble realm," Nebra mocked, "Leave us to do our business, _Lady Rotta_."

Delphia turned away to glare at the siblings. They shivered, faces angst as they took a step back at her dagger-like stare.

"**Do not presume you hold _any_ power to order _me_**."

Asta watched beside Noelle, as their vice-captain faced off against the siblings.

"Hey, Noelle, what did Delphia-senpai mean?" He whispered.

Noelle was silent as she kept her eyes trained on the situation.

"The Rotta are an old noble family. Their history has touched not just Clover Kingdom, but other lands as well," Noelle responded, voice almost reverent as she recalled all the stories Delphia had told her as a child of her family, "A family of explorers with a scholar's heart, historians and revolutionaries. Despite their nature to go off and wander to discover the lands, there has always been one family they have served loyally since their conception."

"Eh? Which family?"

"**The Royal House of Silva**"

Asta's eyes widened as he stared between the silver-haired siblings and his vice-captain.

"Eh?! Your family!"

Noelle nodded, "The Rotta have always been faithful vassals to the Silva. As children, the Rotta are introduced to their liege lord or lady, training beside them and following them until they come of age during their grimoire ceremony. It is then that they are free to do what they wish, but in heart, they will always return to their liege's side."

"Doesn't that mean Delphia-senpai has to listen to your siblings?"

"No," Noelle shook her head, "While Lady Rotta will go out of her way to watch over and protect the rest of the family there is only _one_ whose orders she'll follow."

"Eh, who is it?"

"**...Nozel-niisama**."

"Stand down, Delphia. I will not say it again," Nozel warned.

"I will not stand by, not for this," Delphia refuted.

"She does not belong here," Nozel turned his gaze on his youngest sister, eyes cold and resolute, "Begone, failure that killed out mother."

Noelle flinches, her hand reaching out instinctively towards her vice-captain. Delphia stepped in front of her squadmates, an arm raised out in as if to block them from Nozel's sights. Her usually apathetic nature replaced with one of fierce protectiveness, eyes glowing as her magic rose to the surface. Nozel's eyes widened slightly at the sight.

"Don't ruin this. She isn't _her_. Just tell them the tru-"

"**Delphia!**"

The young woman tensed as purple eyes glared at her, but only she and one other could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Stand down _now_, Delphia."

Delphia frowned, but pursed her lips, slowly moving to a more relaxed stance. Although it wasn't her place to speak about such things, especially in such a public venue in front of three other squads and Asta, she had loathed how the siblings treated their youngest. It was why she had taken to keeping Noelle away from her older siblings when they were younger, going as far as taking her away to her own manor when she believed the situation was going too far.

Staring at the three siblings, she couldn't believe that they were the same children that used to crowd their pregnant mother and touch her growing stomach in awe and wonder.

Where had they gone?

The youngest son who spoke reverently to his unborn sibling, telling her of the adventures they'd go on and how he'd always be there to watch over her as the older brother he'd finally be.

The only daughter who dearly wished for another girl to dress up and gossip with.

The eldest, who had stayed by his mother's side, whispering stories of their family and words of promise to love and protect her.

The family that she had loved and sworn to wholeheartedly... gone and replaced due to misguided thoughts and actions.

Her thoughts turned to the visions she had seen growing up, faced with every time she found herself butting into the conflicts between the siblings. Visions of a family torn to ruin, blinded by lies and unfounded anger— a family abandoned and betrayed by the one they broke so methodically.

But her heart held hope for that one future, one filled with love and unity, of forgiveness and acknowledgment.

Delphia will do everything in her power to make sure is it that one future that comes true, even if it takes _years_ to accomplish. She'll do _anything_, for every other vision has only shown her destruction and the death of the Lord she had sworn her life too.

Noelle's hands were clasped in front of her as she gazed at her idol's back in wonder. The woman she admired and loved with all her heart. The only one to ever believe in her and comfort her. Her protector. Her very own guardian angel.

Everyone started as a loud crash echoed through the room. Noelle looked up at her squadmate in shock and confusion as he stomped up onto one of the tables.

"A-Asta?"

They gaped at him as he stared down, determinedly at the assembled group.

"I thought you'd all be amazing since you were called here, but you're no different from the rest of them!" He scowled, "Calling us peasants, rate, embarrassments, failures... Who cares if you think we're worthy or not?!"

Delphia nodded approvingly. _That's our Asta_...

"Just you watch! I'm going to-"

Sand quickly surrounded the ash blond, cutting off his declaration.

Delphia's eyes gleamed, hand ready by her grimoire before she relaxed, a hidden smirk pulling on her lips as she decided to keep back and enjoy the show.

"That's enough, you scoundrel," Alecdora sneered, "You shouldn't even be allowed to talk! Silence!"

The sand was soon cut away as the magic was negated by a swipe of Asta's sword.

"I won't shut up!"

"_He just_-!"

"Listen up, you bastards! I'm going to pile up some results, become the Wizard King, and shut you all up!"

Delphia held back a smile, eyes gleaming with pride for the Black Bulls' magic-less boy.

_Even all of you will have your trouble keeping his loud mouth shut. _

* * *

**A/N Another update! Woooo! Switched things up for this chapter, but Solid totally got what he deserved. Man really tried to pull that around the protective mama who can see the future. Idiot~ **

**Things are about to go down in the next chapter and I can't wait!**

**If there's anything you guys like to see as a special / omake don't be afraid to ask! **

**Question: Who is your favourite Black Clover character and why?**

* * *

**UPDATED: 10/06/20**


	17. 16 Who She Is

**Review Responses: **

**Magic126:** Yup! I'm glad you remembered that! And yes, indeed, Delphia does know the truth of Acier's death. XD Asta will always be Asta, even with Delphia in the mix.

**AmericanNidiot:** I'm so excited for Zora to come into the story too. Man's sexy af. Plus around his appearance we see a lot of the characters bare chested. Like bruh, how is Raia so ripped when he lazy af

**LoneTaker:** Yeah- because she loved them so much, it's no wonder why she hates them right now. You're so right about Yami being like an ex-Shonen manga protagonist teaching the current protagonist. Fits the man perfectly. I definitely need to get back to reading your fanfic, but I've been busy writing my own -.-||

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Coddiwomple Trivia #8 : Growing up, Delphia would tell Nebra and Solid fake visions which ended up coming true due to their own belief in her words. This is what's called a "self fulfilling prophecy".**

* * *

Everyone was silent in the face of Asta's bold declaration.

"Become..."

"...the Wizard King?"

The middle Silva siblings snickered their grimoire flashing open before them.

"**_Don't make us laugh!"_**

The two were quick to attack the ash blond, but their spells were fruitless against Asta's negation abilities. Despite the growing fight with Alecdora's addition, Delphia kept back, only moving to place a reassuring hand on Yuno's shoulder when he began slipping his grimoire out.

Yuno glanced over his shoulder, staring questionably at the woman he had just met. She shook her head, eyes knowing as she kept them trained on the conflict.

"He'll be fine," She assured, "He's your rival, isn't he?"

Yuno's eyes widened minutely. He didn't know much about Asta's vice captain, his knowledge stemming mostly from the rumours he's heard around his squad, but something in him told him that she could be trusted; the same thing that brought forth a sense of nostalgia.

No sooner had those words left her lips, Asta escaped the spell Alecdora had used to confine him with assistance from his new sword Crossing his weapons, he pushed against Solid's spell, flinging it back to its caster. Solid was forced to defend against his own spell as he was brought to his knees.

Solid glared balefully at Asta. "You lowly peasant! I'm not going to hold back anymore!"

Delphia's attention was swiftly brought to the Silver Eagle's Captain as the room temperature seemed to drop.

"Nozel-niisama?" Solid inquired hesitantly, wondering why his brother was interrupting his punishment against the peasant.

"Solid, don't be so quick to use your magic on a mere peasant."

"B-But..."

"Silence. Do you plan to shame the Silva family?"

The pressure increased as Nozel stared down at the boy who dared go against his betters. Mimosa, Klaus, and Noelle were quick to back away from the eldest Silva, still too young and inexperienced to withstand such oppressing mana.

"A peasant that foolishly tried to defy royalty... How shall I punish you?"

"That's enough."

The rookies breathed a sigh of relief as the force weighing on them was lifted.

"You're getting so worked up over a little boy. You should be ashamed of yourself, Silvas."

Delphia hid a grimace. Though she was grateful for Fuegoleon's intervention, this could go two ways. One, Nozel will ignore Fuegoleon's words and destroy Asta instantly. Two, it will ignite the rivalry between the two men and oppress everyone with they mana they'd **both** be expelling.

She ignored Leopold's self-introduction to Asta in favour of keeping an eye on her own boys. Though inwardly she was glad that Leopold wasn't acting on the nobility's superiority act. It seems he's just been spending too much time with Kirsch to be acting so dramatically.

Delphia could tell the group were feeling relieved that the tension was beginning to dissipate, but with the way the two captains were staring each other down it wouldn't last long. She sighed, staring up at the ceiling in exasperation as Nozel spoke.

"A royal acknowledging a peasant as his rival?"

"Lord Julius allowed the boy to be here," Fuegoleon defended, "He may be a peasant, but doesn't he deserve a little credit?"

"I never thought I'd hear such nonsense from a royal's mouth. It appears that the Vermillion family has gone soft. You're a disgrace to us all."

Delphia pursed her lips, eyes narrowed as she could sense the mana building in the two men.

"What?"

"How am I, an eagle that soars the sky, supposed to give any credit to an insect that crawls on the ground?"

Delphia's eyes carefully catalogued the room's damage as the clash of mana was intense enough to affect their surroundings. It only grew more to the point that their mana seemed to take the form of the animals their squads bared.

As the two moved closer, the violet haired mage decided that this had gone long enough and pushed the two away from each, glowering at them.

Before she could speak, her shoulders tensed, eyes flashing as she sensed the ground rumble beneath her.

Everyone's attention was taken by the mage who came running in, doors slamming open in his haste.

"Lady Rotta! The capital is under attack!"

The group of assembled mages were shocked at the information.

"The Royal Capital is under attack?!" Fuegoleon questioned in disbelief.

Delphia bit back a curse as she grabbed her communication device. It seemed their opponent had become hasty. She frowned when the connection wouldn't go through, and it only deepened as more of her contacts didn't answer.

Her mind was working on overdrive as she went through her plans, disregarding some and reworking others. With the attack happening now, many decisions had been made, and more paths have cleared within her visions, giving more coherent information to work with.

"Delphia, what's going on?" Nozel demanded.

"The capital is under attack. You're slow on the uptake, Nozel," Delphia couldn't help herself as Nozel scowled, "Shiren!"

The quiet giant nodded, face as solemn as always as he took out his grimoire in response to her unsaid order.

**_Stone Creation Magic: Stone Model of the World_**

The rookies and Klaus gaped; in awe of such an advanced spell and accurate depiction of the city's current status. Delphia appeared to be seemingly staring through the model with glazed, glowing eyes while simultaneously trying to gain a connection through her communicator.

"Have the civilians been evacuated?" Delphia demanded.

"Approximately 30% have been successfully evacuated," The mage reported, "They began to panic when the attack began. As ordered, groups of mages have been deployed to prioritize the citizens' safety while several others keep the attackers back."

Delphia nodded, nearly sighing in relief when her communication device came to life, revealing a stressed-out mushroom head.

"Delphia! Have you seen-"

She quickly shook her head, cutting him off, already knowing what he was about to ask.

"Marx, we're going with plan C. Have mages ready on standby to reactivate the barriers. I leave the King's safety in your hands. I suggest you have your own group of mages to join you to pacify him."

Marx frowned but nodded nonetheless. "Watch your back," The blue-haired advisor warned. He felt his chest tighten at the knowing look in her eyes, nearly calling her back when she cut the communication without answering him.

He stared at the device in his hand, cursing the younger mage as he quickly ran off to do his part. _You better come back unharmed, Delphia._

As Delphia put away her communicator, the assembled mages stared at her in a mixture of confusion and understanding. Those who have fought alongside her concluded that Delphia was aware and made plans shared with headquarters and the Wizard King.

On the other hand, the younger mages could only wonder why they had not been informed beforehand so that more mages could be ready to assist in the battle. But behind all their confusion was awe. Respect for the swift leadership Delphia took and the decisive orders she was giving.

It was only a glimpse, but this would be their first instance of seeing the Augur of the Clover Kingdom in her true element; **the kingdom's number one strategist!**

"Delphia, give us your plan," Fuegoleon called as he observed the model.

"Wait, what the heck are we waiting for?!" Asta yelled, "I get it! There are people out there who need our help! I'm gonna go!"

"Where do you plan to go?" Klaus cried out incredulously, "We don't even know the full situation yet, and you can't sense magic at all!"

"I'm going to where it's nosiest!"

"Wha- D-Do you think you're an animal or something?!"

Leopold laughed heartedly at his rival's brash plan of action. "Interesting! Let's see what you've got!" Not wishing to be left behind, the youngest lion rushed off to follow, "Wait for me, Asta, my rival!"

"Guys really are dumb, aren't they, Sis?"

"Yes, they are... and call me _Captain_."

"Leo's still very much a child," Fuegoleon sighed, "I'll have to thoroughly retrain him later.

"Leave them. They'll be fine," Delphia butted in, glowing eyes focused on the model in front of her. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she brought vision upon vision to the forefront of her mind. It seems that a future where they captured all perpetrators was out of the question. But the others... she frowned. Many she wished to avoid.

While it left a bad taste on her tongue, she could accept their attackers getting away as long as the citizens and her comrades were safe. It seemed only one plan will work in this case.

"Leon, go after your brother and Asta. Head to the north district once you've found them," Delphia instructed, "Noelle, go with him. Silver Eagles, central district; the magic is strongest there. Blue Roses, head to the east district. Golden Dawn, split into two teams and head to the west and northwest districts!"

The knights were quick to cast their spells for transport, eyes and ears still on their strategist.

"Keep these on at all times," Delphia ordered, tossing each group their own communication device, "They have a spatial user on standby, and I need to be able to signal you all at a moments notice. Your opponents are easily disabled with powerful attack spells. Weak ones will only stop them momentarily. All are under the control of a single caster. Your objective is to destroy these adversaries and protect the civilians! The apprehension of the enemy is **not** your focus. The civilians are your priority! Am I clear?"

The knights were taken aback at the order but knew better than to go against the clairvoyant's words.

"If we fail to protect the royal capital, we'll bring shame upon the Magic Knights!" Fuegoleon declared, "Let us save and protect our citizens, no matter what!"

"**_Right!_**"

Watching everyone split to their assigned districts, Delphia nodded, staring out towards the burning capital.

"Now then... it's time to prepare for their next move."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

_Something's wrong_. Nozel suspected as he brought down several more corpses with his mercury magic. _Their numbers are great, but they're far too weak. What does the enemy want? Where is their main force? What are they after? _

Nozel looked back in the direction of the royal palace. _The king?_

It was his instincts alone that allowed the Silver Eagle Captain to dodge the incoming attack. His eyes narrowed as his siblings dodged their own, moving to stand back to back to each other. _An attack?! But who-_

The siblings split as several spells made their way to them. Nozel frowned, eyes searching for their attackers.

"They're using the corpses as a diversion and hiding in the crowds! Find them! Keep the civilians out of the attack range!" Nozel ordered.

"Yes, Nozel-niisama!" His siblings saluted.

In the other districts, the magic knights have come to face the same situation. Even with their mana detection abilities, they still had trouble locating and taking down their foes. They hid well within the horde of corpses, hiding their magic and switching positions after they attacked.

Alecdora cursed as his sand-armoured guard crushed more bodies while he dodged several water spells.

"Where are they coming from?!" He yelled.

From above, on one of the highest points of the palace, a figure stood, watching the ongoing conflict with calculative lidded eyes. She slipped out her grimoire with a yawn, the pages flipping as mana began to expel from the person's form.

"_Let's see... it's about time now..._"

**_Arcana Magic : La Matta Ventunesimo - Provvidenza Mondiale_**

**_[Twenty-First Trump - World Providence]_**

An apparition of a card appeared above the figure, shining in power as it grew larger, encompassing the capital. Her allies stood in wonder as their spells became stronger and far more effective, from Sol's studier earth spell to Mimosa's own recovery magic.

The magic knights were quick to take advantage of their sudden boost, destroying their opposition far quicker and effectively while evacuating the civilians and keeping an eye out for their hidden foes.

Nozel stared up at the aurora-like atmosphere created by the wide range effect spell. He knew who had cast it and what it does. One of Delphia's most powerful spells that change the tide of battle in all confrontations it is cast in. A spell that not only boosts the allies within its range but her own spells as well.

Nevertheless, Nozel was aware that Delphia would not cast this spell to amplify their abilities alone. It was always the last resort, for the twenty-first trump's consequences was much too great for her to cast consistently.

Nozel frowned eyes staring off into the distance where he could see a silhouette standing atop one of the castle's towers.

"What are you planning, Delphia..."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Asta stared around in awe. Even without mana, he could tell that this spell was powerful!

"EHHH?! WHAT'S HAPPENING!? EVERYONE SUDDENLY GOT A HUGE POWER UP!"

Asta gaped as Leopold destroyed the muddy water corpse that was summoned to hold him and Noelle back.

Noelle gasped as she could feel the spell coursing through her. She successfully shot down the bodies that came to attack her and stared at her wand in wonder.

_Eh? My magic... it's so much easier to control!_

With the spell in effect, Fuegoleon didn't hesitate to take his chance as he took down the corpse defending its caster and restraining the perpetrator.

"_Noelle! Behind you_!"

The Silva gasped as she fell, a hidden mage finally revealing themselves as they aimed their spell. Noelle raised her arms in a futile attempt to protect herself, knowing she didn't have enough time to cast her own defensive spell.

_Klang!_

She opened her eyes hesitantly when she heard the sound of the spell hitting metal. She thought her brother had come for a moment, but she stared in confusion at what was before her.

"A sword?"

"Delphia..."

Noelle turned to Fuegoleon as he gazed up towards the palace where he could feel a tremendous amount of mana being concentrated.

"Eh? Lady Rotta?"

**_Arcana Creation Magic : Arcani Minori - La Spada_**

**_[Minor Arcana - The Sword]_**

The Crimson Lion Captain nodded. Although he worried for the young woman, he couldn't help the swell of pride in his chest as more swords were created above the capital, destroying corpses and deflecting spells. Asta, Noelle and Leopold watched in amazement.

"They call her Virago..."

Asta tilted his head in confusion.

"Vertigo? What's that?"

Fuegoleon shook his head to correct Asta, but his eyes gleamed as their hidden opponents were soon disabled, unable to dodge the incoming projectiles.

"A warrior whose mere presence brought the odds of victory to near certainty. Who defended her people, planning each attack to the kingdom's advantage. A magic knight who changed the fates themselves for her allies. That is who Delphia is. **The Virago of Fate**."

"EH! HOW COOL! PHIA-SENPAI IS SO AWESOME!" Asta praised, eyes sparkling.

Fuegoleon huffed in amusement before his gaze became serious as he turned to the perpetrator.

"There are many questions I'd like to ask you. But before that, I will be confiscating your grimoire."

"Don't touch my grimoire!"

Ignoring the man's protests Fuegoleon stared at the grimoire in confusion. "What is this grimoire?"

"S-stop it!"

"There's only one page?"

"Don't! Don't look at it!"

_He can only use one spell?_

"Give it back! Don't you dare look down on me!"

"Who's gonna look down on you?" Asta stumbled forward, clutching the wound on his stomach, "Couldn't you think of any other way to get people to acknowledge your power? You have amazing magic, and you were strong enough to claw your way up... It's such a waste."

Fuegoleon smirked at the boy's words, turning back to Rades. "What you lacked to overcome adversity... was a righteous heart. Pay for your crimes."

Rades gritted his teeth. "_Are you satisfied now?"_

Asta's ear twitched as he caught the sentence. _A voice..._

_"It was impossible for you to beat a captain on your own after all."_

"I-It's not impossible... I-"

"_The sheer volume of your magic isn't enough. Many of our allies have already been struck down. I'm also reaching my limit. You're through acting on your own. From now on, things are going to go as planned. All for our master._"

From the tower, Delphia perked up, eyes flashing as another vision came to her. She smirked, taking out her communicator, careful to only connect to four of the five groups. It wouldn't do for their enemy to catch on after all.

"They're finally making their move, huh? Let's see if the others can time themselves correctly."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"The Magic Knights are amazing!"

Nozel ignored the cheers as he surveyed the area for any more enemies. _What is their motive?_

"_All Magic Knights, report your status and location."_

Alecdora, Nozel, Shiren, and Charlotte were quick to report back to the strategist.

"_You have 10 seconds to remove yourselves f__rom__ those locations. The spatial mage has them marked! Time yourselves and dodge!"_

The magic knights' eyes widened as they moved into action. Yuno summoned his wind magic to lift his squadmates up to the skies. Nozel grabbed his siblings, forming his mercury into an eagle with Klaus using a similar method with his chariot for Shiren and Hamon to hop upon. Charlotte caught Sol around the waist, swinging them up into the rooftops and leaping away from the east district.

They had all moved in time to witness a dark spatial portal appear where they had just been standing.

Delphia smirked as she saw more spatial portals appear, mages marching out to fight against the knights who had successfully escaped their capture.

"Unfortunately for you, I have already seen it," Delphia mused, "This game has already been placed in checkmate."

The tarot user warned her fellow knights of their new opponents and numbers, but she knew they'll be able to handle them just fine. Her mana detection focused on the north distract, her eyes narrowing in concentration. _Now then... time to pull a castle*._

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"You're working with at least one other," Fuegoleon deduced, staring down at the restrained Rades, "A spatial user must have infiltrated the royal capital. Where are they?" At his captive's silence, he continued, "Have they already fled? You don't have enough power to take over the Royal Capital. I can't imagine that this was just to go after the king. You've made it clear that your motive is revenge, but what are you and the others after overall?"

"Our true motive..." Rades snickered, "is _you_, Fuegoleon Vermillion!"

"What?"

"Aniue!" Leopold felt panic well in him, realizing his brother was the target.

"What do you-" A portal appeared beneath the shocked captain, "This is spatial magic. Very well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

What came next happened in seconds.

In one moment, Asta, Noelle and Leopold were about to witness Fuegoleon disappear, only to find him by their side. They gasped, while Fuegoleon's eyes widened. Their eyes snapped back to the portal, dumbfounded as they caught sight of familiar violet locks.

In her hand, a chain was clutched in her grip. Fuegoleon's hand rose, feeling the emptiness around his neck.

**_Arcana Magic : La Matta Primo - Il Segreto del Mago_**

**_[First Trump - Magician's Secret]_**

Delphia stared at them with apologetic eyes, but she had no regrets... only resolute determination.

The quartet could only watch horrorstruck as the spatial magic rose to take her away.

"Sorry, Leone, not this time," She smirked before disappearing.

"**_Delphia!_**"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"What is this place?"

Delphia stared at the white world around her. Feeling a presence approaching, her eyes widened, a sense of betrayal washing over her.

"Y-you..."

"I had hoped you wouldn't interfere," The white-cloaked man smiled wistfully, eyes sad before he seemed to transform right before her eyes.

Delphia stepped back warily, shocked to have never seen anything like this in her visions. _How can this be?!_

"My apologies," The man sighed almost regretfully, "But I can't have you getting in my way. It's a shame..."

Even her premonitions could not prepare her for the swiftness of his magic as the man appeared behind her.

"...I had told him I wouldn't hurt you if I could help it too."

* * *

_*castle refers to the chess move in which a rook and king can be moved at the same time to defend the king_

**A/N SORRY NOT SORRY! I had to! It's just part of her character! A lot of changes, I know, but this is a world with Delphia in it, so why not right? PLUS BE HAPPY! This chapter is loooong! Almost 3,500 words! My only chapter to go beyond 3000.**

**Question: Y'all have any song suggestions to listen to? I'd like to expand my horizons. **

* * *

**UPDATED: 16/06/20**


	18. 17 Determination

**Review Responses: **

**LoneTaker:** Lmao, I guess Leon having both arms is a pro. Also, thanks for the music suggestions. The Kengan Ashura fighter themes are pretty damn good to listen to especially when you exercise.

**Magic126:** Mwahahahaa~ Thank you! I really wanted to change something up and I think we can all agree that if Delphia could change it and save her friends she would. Now, as for Marx and Julius, your answer is within this chapter so I'll leave that for you to discover. I'm really glad I decided to go with tarot magic in the end, cuz originally Delphia was supposed to have like star magic and use the positioning of the stars to tell the future and such. Now the situation with Yuno will not be answered for a many of chapters lol. Gotta keep up some more mystery now that you all know her relationship with the Silvas. Also, thank you so much for correcting me on the spelling for spatial magic. Already went and fixed the last chapter. Thank you for the review!

**AmericanNidiot:** Can't lie, now that you mentioned it I totally could see Zora being flustered around Delphia. Like I have plans, but your comment is making me think. Like maybe? Hmmmm...

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Sorry this one is kind of boring in my opinion. Mainly canon. **

* * *

**Black Clover Trivia #9: Mimosa is a type of herb and shrub, fitting as Mimosa uses Plant Magic. It is also a cocktail made with champagne and citrus juice.**

* * *

The quartet watched horrorstruck as the spatial magic engulfed the strategist, taking her away from their sights.

"**_Delphia!_**"

Seconds after her disappearance, the providence world Delphia had created shattered. The magic knights faltered, feeling momentarily weakened as their abilities returned to normal once more.

Nozel looked up in alarm as the apparition of the twenty-first trump card disintegrated. He scowled, eyes narrowed at their opponents, anger beginning to well in him as he focused on the current situation at hand. First, they had to take out these mages and ensure the civilians' safety. He'll seek out his petulant vassal once he's done. He still had to have words about her stay in headquarters and her disregard for his summoning.

_Prepare yourself, Delphia. I will _**_not_**_ let you escape me this time._

**| Northwest District | **

Floating above on her a broom, a witch watched with a smirk, impressed that the magic knights were able to avoid their trap. Seeing her allies join her through the portals, she licked her lips in excitement.

"Looks like I get to play after all," She cooed, "Now, then... I'd better use this time to get some nice, young mana."

**_Ash Curse Magic: Ash Absorbing Formation _**

The citizens watched in fright as the magic reached out for them as they ran. Before it could touch them, a blanket of sand appeared from above, shielding them from the curse.

"Not while we're here!" Alecdora proclaimed, "Mimosa, the civilians!"

"Yes, sir!"

The support mage quickly ushered the citizens away, giving directions using her magic flower guidepost to show them the best routes to avoid the attacking mages.

Catherine clicked her tongue, frowning as she took in her opponent.

"Ugh, so not my type," She huffed, "Probably one of those bootlicker boys that does everything in the name of their so-called god. Been there, done that. Those types _definitely_ aren't what they're rumoured to be."

Alecdora gritted his teeth, a vein throbbing at his temple at the witch's words.

**_Sand Creation Magic: Sand-Armoured Dreadnought Guard_**

The witch laughed as she dodged the sand golem's swings, smirking at the irritated green-haired mage.

"You got to be faster than that~" She jeered.

Catherine activated her curse magic once more, giggling in satisfaction as Alecdora was held back by her allies, several of them throwing their own spells and forcing the Golden Dawn knight to defend himself. Glancing over her shoulder, Mimosa gasped, seeing the incoming curse, pushing several people into a nearby alley to hide. Her eyes widened as she witnessed some citizens begin to age rapidly.

_She's- She's sucking up their mana!_

The witch tilted her head, catching sight of the young royal.

"Oh? What do we have here?" She clicked her tongue, face irritated as she gave Mimosa a once over, feeling her irritation grow at the determination in the mage's eyes as she moved to protect the aged citizens. "Don't go acting all cute! I hate it!"

Seeing the curse move towards her, the Vermillion braced her arms out to protect herself, just as a tornado formed between herself and the witch. Mimosa's eyes brightened as she caught sight of her fellow rookie.

"Yuno-san!"

"Stay back! Take care of them!"

Hesitating momentarily, Mimosa nodded, donning her princess-healing flower robe before casting her dream healing flower basket. She may not be able to fix their ageing, but she'll heal them as much as she could!

The determination within the royal began to swell as she became resolute in her plans. Right now, the best she could do was heal, but next time- next time, she won't just get in the way! Next time, she'll be able to protect her country and comrades too!

The witch clasped her hands in front of her chest excitedly as she stared at the young wind user.

"My, you're hot, _and_ my type," She cheered, "Say, want to have some fun with me?"

"Get away from those people," Yuno ignored her invitation, "you old hag."

Catherine's eyebrow twitched, the words ringing in her ears before her eyes snapped open in anger.

"_I'll murder you!_" She cursed, "Who are you calling an old hag?!"

**_Ash Curse Magic: Cheerful Ash Destruction_**

"These are curse bullets with various curses inside," Catherine explained as she shot her spell towards Yuno, who dodged using his wind to increase his mobility, "You won't know what you'll get until they hit."

Yuno winced as several spells hit him. _The attacks keep coming. She has a tremendous amount of magic. These ash bullets themselves don't do much damage, but..._

"Oh, dear, are you all right?" The witch mocked, "It looks like you're having a hard time getting around. I wonder what you've been hit with."

Mimosa watched in worry as Yuno was hit before they were soon out of her line of vision. She gasped as several mages suddenly came out from the alleys, aiming their wands at them.

_Oh no! I won't be __able—_

Her eyes widened, hair whipping around her form in time to witness Alecdora's entrance as the group of mages were tossed back by a blow from a golem of sand.

"Alecdora-san!" She breathed a sigh of relief, "You made it just in time! Thank you!"

"I'm just doing my job," Alecdora sneered, "Focus on healing the citizens." He ordered, eyes focused on the mages that began to surround them. "Where's the peasant boy?"

Mimosa frowned minutely at her senior's way of addressing her fellow rookie but kept quiet.

"Yuno-san is handling the witch right now, Alecdora-san."

The two Golden Dawn members perked up as they felt a sudden concentration grow nearby. Mimosa gasped as she saw powerful currents of wind beginning to form. Her eyes stared off to where she could sense the source of the growing mana.

_This mana and sensation! Could it be... the spell Yuno cast in the dungeon! _

"Let me just tell you one thing about me," Yuno began as he focused on the mana surrounding him, "I hate losing more than anything else!"

**_Wind Spirit Magic: Sylph's Breath!_**

Catherine cried out as the torrent of wind hit her, throwing her across the city and crashing into one of the buildings. Yuno was quick to follow her despite his mana reserves being near empty.

_This mana... that woman must still be alive. _

His eyes widened as the witch suddenly came flying out. Catherine was soon restrained by a few of Clover's mages, some of the mana she had collected leaving her and returning to their original hosts.

Mimosa and Alecdora watched in surprise as the citizens regained their youth.

"Ah, it looks like Yuno-san was successful!"

Mimosa smiled happily as she continued her work, healing and escorting the civilians away. Simultaneously, Alecdora protected them with a barrier of sand and held back their attackers with his golem.

**| The King's Quarters |**

"It's rather noisy out there," The king complained, his head resting on the lap of one of his paramours, "Could you shut them up? It's time for my royal nap."

"I'll look into it," Marx assured before marching out.

The blue-haired advisor was worried about the situation outside, hand clutching the communicator in his hand. He had yet to receive any reports from Delphia, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as he recalled her expression when she had last called him. Marx shook his head. Now wasn't a time to be worried. Besides... _He should be back any moment now_.

**| North District | **

"You bastard! What have you done with Delphia!?"

Rades cackled, giddy at the despair on the quartet's faces.

"Leopold! He's not the spatial magic-user," Noelle said, supporting Asta, "That spell pinpointed her, so there's no way the spell caster could've cast it from far away. Where could they be?"

Asta pushed off Noelle, much to her confusion, before he suddenly began running at one of the piles of corpses.

"You're right there!" He cried, swinging his sword.

The siblings and Noelle's eyes widened in disbelief as one of the bodies travelled through a spatial portal.

"He was hiding among the corpses?!" Noelle breathed.

"I'm impressed you found me. I figured I'd be found if I used magic to transform, so I went to the trouble of making this filthy disguise. What are you, an animal?" The spatial user stripped off his disguise as he smirked down at the four, "But it appears that it's over now."

"Over?" Asta repeated.

"What's over?" Leopold questioned.

The group watched warily as another spatial portal was opened. Their eyes widened as a body was dropped, blood beginning to pool beneath it, staining violet hair.

In his shock, Fuegoleon's restraining spell began to vanish. Noelle was frozen, eyes gazing into sightless cyan before she screamed, Asta and Leopold following with their own cries of shock and anger.

Fuegoleon nearly stumbled on his feet, eyes wide as he stared at the woman's unmoving body.

"_...Delphia_," He gasped out, nearly breathless.

The royals were quick to rush to her bleeding form, Asta trying to follow only to be held back by his wounds. He stared in horror and shock at his vice-captain's vulnerable state.

"But..." Asta was in disbelief, "But she's so strong. That's... impossible... she should've seen this! Why didn't she avoid it!?"

Noelle was frozen, standing beside her idol's body. Blood was pouring from her like a river, and her usually pale skin was deathly in tone.

"H-her stomach..." Noelle stuttered, eyes gazing at the massive wound. It was as if someone had impaled her.

Fuegoleon was silent in his despair, hands nearly shaking as he stared almost dazed at the youngest member of their trio. His mind flashed to the day they had first met, their training, and their most recent spar. To the times they'd bicker between each other and the days they'd find comfort together, away from the pressures and expectations of their kingdom.

"Delphia... _my Lupa_..." His thoughts seemed to echo Asta's words. Delphia had definitely seen this. So why didn't she avoid it? His mind flashed to her determined eyes and parting words.

**_Sorry, Leone, not this time_.**

He cursed, clenching his fist. _Damn you, Delphia... that was my choice_.

Noelle's attention was brought to a falling object.

"Lady Rotta's grimoire..." She perked up, "It's still intact, which means... she's still alive!"

Noelle was quick to kneel, ripping a piece of her skirt. "We have to stop the bleeding!" Leopold followed after his cousin, ripping off his cloak and pressed down on the wound with Noelle to stem the flow.

"If only Mimosa were here..." Leopold cursed.

Noelle's eyes widened as she witnessed Delphia's grimoire beginning to disintegrate.

"Oh, no... Her grimoire is breaking apart!"

"Aniue! Help us! She's bleeding out!" Leopold began to panic.

Rades cackled, overjoyed at their expressions, "That's what you get for talking down to me earlier!"

Rades words snapped Fuegoleon out of his shock, but in its place came a fit of righteous anger. The younger three snapped their heads up as his mana expelled out in waves, flames seemingly wavering off his form. Leopold gulped, staring warily at his brother as he walked almost calmly towards the cackling necromancer.

"We've completed our mission," Rades looked up towards his ally, "We're leaving before the other Magic Knights come back, Rades."

The necromancer clicked his tongue as a spatial portal opened beneath him.

"Hold it... right there."

Rades blinked, turning to the anti-magic brat.

"Asta, wasn't it?" Rades sniffed, "I'll eventually kill you and make you into one of my toys. Look forward to that, you little brat!"

Asta gritted his teeth as he rushed forward. _This distance... I'm not going to make it_.

"Asta, don't!" Noelle cried. _If you move any more while you're bleeding that much-!_

_Not yet! _The ash-blond didn't stop despite the pain coursing through him._ The Captain of the Crimson Lions just taught me... I need to think calmly! How can I stop him? That spatial magic..._ Asta's eyes widened as he thought of a plan. _Not giving up is my magic! And my sword-_ He grabbed the hilt of his weapon, pulled it from his grimoire, and tossed it at Rades' feet.

"-can erase magic!" The spatial portal vanished as it came in contact with Asta's anti-magic sword.

"What?!" Rades gaped.

Asta war cried as he swung at Rades, slicing his cheek with the tip of his sword.

"Ow!" The necromancer cried, clutching his wounded cheek, "What the hell are you doing, you little shit?!"

Rades could only cry out once more, as a blast of condensed mana was suddenly thrown at his side. Glaring, he choked back a yell as he met burning purple eyes. Rades took an unconscious step back as the eldest royal came closer.

_W-what is this pressure?!_

"You have injured my comrade," Fuegoleon glowered, "Do not assume you will escape unscathed after that."

Leopold, Noelle and Asta watched in awe and fright at the Crimson Lion Captain. Leopold was grinning despite the nervous sweat trailing down his temple as his eyes were trained on his elder brother.

He's never seen his brother so angry before, but he's heard stories of the day Fuegoleon had challenged their sister to a spar. The confrontation had become known as **The Tuesday of Blood and Flames**. He could only imagine that this was the man they had witnessed that day.

"Valtos! Do something!" Rades cried.

"If I could, I would've by now," The spatial user scoffed. _That anti-magic is more troublesome than I'd imagined._ "Looks like we're going to have to take care of him first. That is if the Crimson Lion Captain doesn't turn you into ash beforehand."

Noelle cursed as she wrapped the cloths around Delphia's waist as best as she could, but she continued to bleed through. Glancing up at the battle, her eyes widened as spatial portals suddenly came to life around Asta and Fuegoleon. Her eyes were concerned, as Valtos began gathering mana into his hands.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to meet the assuring eyes of her elder cousin.

"We can leave it in their hands, Noelle!" Leopold grinned, "For now, let us take care of Delphia!"

The Silva was hesitant, but one look at her vice-captain was enough to agree and was only assured as Fuegoleon was successful in stopping the spatial mage's attack. If only one of them knew even _some_ recovery magic—

Noelle brightened as she recalled the communicators Delphia had given each of the groups. Saying a quick apology, she reached through her pockets, gasping in relief as she found it.

**| Northwest District |**

"_-osa. Mimosa, come in! Answer us, please!_"

Alecdora cursed as he quickly restrained his opponents, staring down at his communicator in irritation. "Who is this?! What do you need?"

"_Mimosa! Hurry to the North District, please!_"

Mimosa stared up from her healing work, staring at the communicator in her senior's hand in confusion, recognizing the panicked voice as her cousin.

"Noelle?"

"_Please, Mimosa! We don't have much time! Lady __Rotta—__ Delphia is dying!_"

Mimosa gasped, Alecdora's own eyes widening at the information.

Unknown to Noelle, Delphia's communicator was preset to connect to all the communicators due to the attack, unless she manually disconnects them. She had not realized that she had announced Delphia's status to all magic knight parties present.

Nozel's eyes were wide in disbelief as he stared at the communicator in his hand. _Delphia? Dying..._ His head snapped towards the north district, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. _Was this your plan..._

Marx's hands shook as he stood frozen in the halls of the palace. Cursing himself, he rushed to the medical ward to have healers on standby and a room prepared for the tarot mage. _That idiot! Why didn't she-_

"Alecdora-san!" Mimosa stood, eyes determined.

The sand user nodded. "Go. I can handle it here. We can't lose the kingdom's best asset."

Mimosa nodded and began to run towards the north district.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Valtos frowned as he stared down at their opponents. With the Crimson Lion's Captain escaping their original plan, the situation was far from desirable.

"This isn't good..." The spatial mage mused, "We can't afford to lose Rades, too."

"D-Damn you all! Get away! Stay back!" Rades cursed, stepping away from the threatening forms of Asta and Fuegoleon.

"_Pathetic,_" The magic knights tensed at the new voice, "_We received orders from Master to come here, and look at you... You're struggling against this lot. How pathetic._"

A gale of wind suddenly surrounded them, causing Leopold and Noelle to move into a more defensive stance around Delphia's vulnerable form. The Silva's eyes widened as five robed figures were suddenly present. _Such piercingly cold magic..._

Leopold's eyes snapped around them, gritting his teeth. _There are five new enemies!_

_I was only scratched... but thanks to that curse, the bleeding won't stop_. Asta gasped, wincing. _If I lose any more blood, I'm in trouble._

Fuegoleon's eyes narrowed. _If they don't have them restrained soon- _His eyes glanced over at Delphia, his frown deepening, _-we won't make it on time!_

"No one asked for your help!" Rades clicked his tongue.

"Aw, you should be thanking us," One of the robed mages complained, "If we hadn't arrived, you definitely would've been captured and dissected alive. And if you're gonna be dissected, I want to be the one to do it."

"Shut up! Anyway, it looks like the tables have turned!" Rades frowned as Asta chuckled.

The ash-blond smirked as he struck himself with his swords, releasing himself from the curse on his wounds.

Noelle and Leopold stared in shock while Fuegoleon smirked, nodding his head in approval, understanding the boy's actions. Even in his anger, he was impressed by the boy's quick deductions despite his rash actions.

"Now, I can keep fighting!" Asta declared turning to Delphia's fallen form, "Please watch me, Phia-senpai!"

"Wow, he's fun," The same robed mage laughed, eyes wide in interest, "Can I dissect him later?"

"Quiet."

"Boo. You're such a spoilsport," She pouted, her hand powering with mana, her allies following soon after as they aimed at the group.

"All I've ever faced since I was born... was adversity," Asta began, "No matter how many come at me, no matter what happens, I'll blast them all away! All right! Come at me!"

Fuegoleon smirked, his own hands bursting to life with his flames. It wouldn't do to be outdone by a rookie after all. Plus, he had his own anger to feed.

_You'll be fine, Lupa... For now, just hang in there, you stubborn child!_

* * *

**A/N An update? So soon? I know right! It's honestly mainly canon with minor changes, so this chapter is pretty boring tbh. Sorry. **

**But I totally believe that Fuegoleon would call Delphia a child, especially when they have like a nine year age gap I'm pretty sure. **

**The next chapter will definitely be better! Promise! **

**Question: If you could join a squad, which would it be and why?**

* * *

**UPDATED: 19/06/20**


	19. 18 Wounds

**Review Responses: **

**Magic126:** Well, no really dies by their hands sadly... cuz I need them in future chapters unfortunately. You're so right about the Black Bulls. I could probably join and they wouldn't complain about my lazy habits lol.

**Evergone the Great:** They really do... then again they're like all nobles, so they would strive for the best accommodations.

**AmericanNidiot:** Mereoleona would definitely be proud of him... though Delphia is probably gonna have to go through more training with her if she hears what happened to her ^.^||

**LoneTaker:** Yup! Nigh-embowelment was chosen! I have my reasons. Plus I wanted Delphia to have all her limbs in the end. As for the tracks, don't really have one yet... maybe if I listen to the songs more.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Coddiwomple Trivia #9: Delphia has received several public proposals, but ended up turning them down rather harshly without realizing by revealing her suitors' intentions.**

* * *

"It seems he lost his mind in the face of our numbers."

"Whatever. He's about to die anyway."

Asta's eyes sharpened as the blasts of magic were shot towards them. Swinging his sword, he used the momentum to increase his speed as he cancelled out the spells.

"There's no use in fighting," Scar-face proclaimed.

"You need to learn when to give up," Rades cackled.

"Ah, so that's him," the woman in glasses breathed as she watched Asta's negating abilities in action.

"So this is the anti-magic brat our master spoke of."

Asta finally got a moment to catch his breath as the attacks stopped. His mind flashed to Fuegoleon's words.

_"Your exuberance may be your greatest weapon, but keep a cool head, too. If you truly wish to become the Wizard King, that is."_

"Keep a cool head... Right, sir?" Asta smirked, "I'll stay calm... while I kick their butts!"

"This little-"

**_Flame Magic: Exploding Flames_**

**_Fire Creation Magic: Leo Rugiens_**

The mages dodged the fireballs and blasts of flames, clicking their tongues in frustration as many were forced to cancel them out with their own mana bullets. While the younger Vermillion's spell was more manageable to dodge with his lack of directional control, it was the elder sibling they had to look out for. He had not only the accuracy to attack them all at once, but the intensity of his flames would be enough to turn them to ash!

"You think I'm going to let you people throw your weight around after what you did to Delphia-san?!" Leopold's hands were encased in flames as he swiped at their opponents, "Let me join you, my rival!"

"Sure! Go right ahead!"

Fuegoleon nodded his head, approvingly, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Leo!"

The duo worked in tandem as they struck at the mages in a full-frontal assault with the Captain supporting them from behind.

_They say beasts are more formidable when they're wounded. These three... are dangerous!_

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rades scowled, "Hurry up and kill them!"

"Noelle-san!"

The group turned to the newest guest, her eyes widening as she realized the situation at hand.

"Mimosa!" Noelle gasped.

"Another one?!"

Valtos's eyes narrowed at the arrival of another Magic Knight. _Impossible... they should have all been distracted by the other mages! _Summoning a portal to appear behind the girl, he gathered mana in his hand for an attack.

At the same time, the five mages stood equidistant from each other once more, surrounding the Magic Knights, "They aren't our targets... But we'll kill them now!"

"Mimosa, behind you!" Asta warned.

The Vermillion girl turned on her heel, eyes wide as she saw the attack, but before it could hit, it was blocked by a sphere of water, while another formed around Asta, Leopold and Fuegoleon, defending them from the five's magic.

"Noelle!" Asta called, recognizing her defence spell.

"Don't think that you can kill my friends so easily!" The Silva declared.

"Wow... that's quite the defensive spell."

With the spell in place to protect her, Mimosa ran, the protective barrier moving to encase the three girls as she knelt beside Delphia's bloody body.

"Mimosa, please take care of Lady Rotta!" Noelle begged.

"No... How could something like this happen to someone like Delphia-san?" The young Vermillion was in disbelief as she cast her recovery magic.

Scar-face clicked his tongue, seeing as the Magic Knights now had a recovery mage on their side. With a Magic Knights' Captain, this battle proved to be more trouble than it's worth.

"Judging from your appearance, you must be a member of the royal Silva family," One the of mages observed as their grimoire flipped open, "In that case, I'll use my grimoire against you. I wouldn't want to be rude."

**_Tree Creation Magic: Magic-Draining Roots_**

Roots began to grow, encasing the spheres of water.

"Asta!" Noelle warned.

"I know!"

"What are you planning to do?" Leopold narrowed his eyes.

Fuegoleon's eyes were concentrated on the roots. _Tree Magic... it's similar to William's but nowhere as powerful_.

The Magic Knights watched in shock as the roots seemed to suck the water, deteriorating the defence spell.

"No..." Noelle gasped, "They swallowed my torrent."

Without the spell to defend them, Asta and Leopold moved onto the offensive, aiming to take down the mages one by one.

"Your fighting instincts are admirable," The scarred man complimented as he manifested a dozen miniature vortexes.

**_Wind Creation Magic: Tornado Needles_**

The vortex elongated, creating needle-shaped spears as they struck through Leopold and Asta. The duo was shocked at the spell's speed and power, grimoires and weapons falling uselessly at their sides as they passed out from the shock and pain of their sudden wounds.

"He's-"

"-too fast."

"Asta! Leopold!" Noelle cried out.

The two royal girls were too distracted to notice the portals forming around them when a tower of flames suddenly surrounded them, blocking the possible attack from harming them. The moment he allowed himself to focus elsewhere, the wind user used the same offence to take down Fuegoleon. The Captain grunted, falling on one knee as he remained conscious, focusing his magic on protecting the girls.

Mimosa and Noelle were shocked. "N-no way..."

The mages smirked at their fallen targets. "Now, let's end this."

Just as the wind user was about to strike the finishing blow, his attack was thwarted by a shield of mercury.

Noelle's eyes widened at the familiar magic, brightening as she caught sight of the other Magic Knights gathering around them.

"E-Everyone!"

"The Magic Knights..."

Alecdora landed lightly on one of the roofs, glaring at Valtos.

"How dare you attack the Royal Capital!"

The spatial user stared at the group in shock.

"Impossible... They had several groups of mages to hold them back, yet they managed to gather so quickly? How did they even know?" He wondered before his eyes trailed to the frail form of the infamous Augur. _She couldn't have expected all of this!_

"We really didn't want to, but we all worked together to capture and restrain our opponents," Alecdora admitted, though he recalled the short orders they had all been given by their strategist before she was wounded.

_"Magic Knights, come in." _

_Alecdora responded quickly, clicking his tongue as he dodged the spells once more, irritation growing. He had to stay on the defence to protect not only the civilians that have yet to evacuate but Mimosa as well. _

_"Your rendezvous point is the central district. Lead the enemy and restrain them. Head to the north district once your objective has been cleared." _

_Alecdora frowned at the vague instructions but confirmed the orders were heard and began to subtly lead the mages away from the east district. _

_With the sudden news of Delphia's attack, Alecdora and the others were quick to complete their objective, combining their magic to attack and restrain their opponents. _

The sand user stared at the strategist's pale form, eyes narrowed in both respect and disgust at her state.

_She made it, so she was the only fatally wounded mage... even unconscious, she continues to prove to be a major obstacle for our opponents._

"I suppose you could call it super compound magic," The sand user mused, recalling the mixed attribute prison they had created to restrain the mages.

"Joining forces once in a while isn't so bad," Hamon chuckled.

"Well, I guess men aren't completely useless," Sol admitted reluctantly.

"I'll acknowledge their abilities. Nothing more," Charlotte added.

Solid clicked his tongue, "I'm never working with them again."

"We really don't play well with others," His sister agreed.

"But our nine Magic Knights squads exist solely to protect the peace of the Clover Kingdom!" Nozel declared.

Klaus knelt beside Asta, shaking him, "Hey, wake up!" Noticing Asta was gritting his teeth from the pain in his wounds, the older knight sighed in relief, "They put Lady Rotta and the others in such a state. Who..."

Valtos frowned as he surveyed the assembled knights, jumping through a spatial portal as he appeared beside his allies.

"It'll cost us if we keep fighting. Let's retreat." Valtos instructed.

"Don't be in such a hurry," Nozel glowered, "You still have much to answer to. You won't leave until all your acts have been paid in full."

**_Mercury Magic: Silver Rain_**

The mages cursed, staring up at the countless droplets of mercury that formed above them.

**_Gel Magic: Sticky Salamander_**

"My magic will just pierce through magic like that," Nozel scoffed.

The glasses woman grinned as she took out a large needle, piercing it into her spell.

"And then... **Dark Magic Item: Special Properties Plus Alpha**... absorbed!"

The knights watched in shock as the giant salamander seemed to absorb the droplets of mercury as they fell.

"They managed to deflect the Captain's magic as if it were nothing!" Klaus gaped.

_What... is that magic item?_ Nozel frowned.

Klaus gasped as one of the salamander's arms came crashing down upon Asta and him. Rather than being crushed, he was shocked that it took the boy from his arms, capturing Asta and taking him to the strange female mage.

"Remember this, Magic Knights," One of the mages began as spatial magic began to rise around them for their escape, "We are the Eye of the Midnight Sun... The ones who will destroy the Clover Kingdom."

"Asta!" Noelle cried out, as one of the squadmates disappeared from her sights for the second time today.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"We have to save him!"

"Noelle, we can't," Klaus insisted.

"But-"

"It's unfortunate, but we have no way of tracking them."

"Yes, but-"

"No," Nozel affirmed as Noelle turned her attention to him, "Right now, strengthening the royal Capital's defences takes priority. There's no guarantee that those were the only enemies. We don't have any time or magic to spare on someone like him."

The Captain turned, stepping closer to the youngest Vermillion as she healed both her cousin and their strategist. Fuegoleon stood by their side, watching. His wounds proved to be only a minor inconvenience after Mimosa took care of them.

"How are they doing?"

"The best I can do with my magic is first aid!" Mimosa admitted, "Delphia-san needs to be taken to the medical ward for more advanced healing magic, or she'll..."

Solid clicked his tongue, smirking, "Some strategist she is. She didn't even see this coming. How pathetic."

Nebra snickered beside her brother.

"It makes me embarrassed to even think she has a connection to the Royal House of Silva."

"Solid-niisama, how could you say that?" Noelle breathed in disbelief, angered on behalf of her injured vice-captain.

"We are Magic Knights. Our existence is pointless unless we win." Nozel preached.

"Nozel-niisama..."

"That's right! This is going to ruin the great _Augur_'s reputation-" Solid sneered.

The group gasped, staggering as an overwhelming amount of mana suddenly pressed down on them. The Silvas gulped nervously, seeing that not only had their eldest lost his composure, but the Captain of the Crimson Lions had as well. Both glared at the youngest Silva son, causing him to stumble back into his elder sister.

Both Captain's stood tall, side by side, intimidating all present as they allowed their mana to expel in waves.

"Solid, we were held back by mages who couldn't be considered worthy opponents, yet they managed to distract us. We are even less than she is," Nozel glowered.

Fuegoleon was silent, but the flames in his eyes were more than enough to convey what he wanted to say. They didn't say anything, but the Magic Knights present agreed that at that moment, a silent stare down from the angered lion was far more frightening than a lecture from the eagle.

"Right," Solid nearly whimpered as he shifted closer to Nebra.

_"Magic Knights. Report your status."_

Hearing the familiar voice of the Wizard King's advisor, Alecdora's eyes widened as he took out the communicator, relaying a short report.

_"Reinforcements had been stalled outside the Noble realm due to similar attacks. No fatal injuries have been reported. All captured perpetrators shall be taken to the prison to be interrogated. The barriers have been reactivated. Magic Knights have already been deployed to secure the Capital. Report to headquarters to gain further instructions. These are your orders, per Delphia's instructions."_

The group stared at the device in shock, their eyes straying to the violet haired mage. _Was this the conclusion she had foreseen? How much of this battle did she have a hand in manipulating the outcome?_

Despite her grim state, the younger mages couldn't help but stare at the woman in awe.

_So this was Augur of the Clover Kingdom. The Magic Knight who formed strategies like it was nothing. The woman who played the battle like it was a chess game. The person they called the Virago of Fate, the warrior that stole the threads and weaved her own fated tapestry. _

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

A solemn atmosphere surrounded the gathered Magic Knights as they waited outside the medical ward.

"Delphia-san... Leopold-san..." Mimosa clasped her hands in front of her, concern coursing through her as she stared up at the building.

"I hope they wake up soon," Sol muttered.

"The magic barrier has been strengthened, and other Magic Knights have gathered to scout every inch of the town to ensure there are no more enemies," Alecdora reported as he and Hamon joined the group.

"I'm sure the royal capital is fine now," Hamon assured, "We're also looking for that awfully loud- er, lively Black Bulls boy."

Noticing how down Mimosa and Noelle became at Hamon's words, Klaus spoke up, "He wouldn't die so easily! Curse you, Asta. I'm going to punch you when you get back."

The group perked up as they sensed an authoritative source of mana coming.

"This magic..."

They gasped as the Wizard King appeared before them.

"Hey, everyone. Great work."

"T-The Wizard King?"

"Asta!" Noelle gaped, seeing her squadmate being carried like a sack by Julius.

"H-Hey, guys. Looks like you're all here."

Mimosa, Klaus and Noelle expressed their gratefulness for Asta's reappearance in their own ways before the group reported the attack and their findings to Julius.

"I see..." The Wizard King sighed, "Despite how profound her abilities are, even Delphia cannot keep our numbers completely safe from harm. That was a miscalculation on my part."

"No, this was due to our inexperience," Charlotte disagreed.

"We've confirmed that the pendent Delphia had taken from me was missing," Fuegoleon admitted with his arms crossed and eyes closed, "It seems that rather than keep the enemy from their objective, Delphia has planned to become the only fatality to keep the enemy from attacking the capital once more."

"Pendent?" Julius questioned.

"Could that be what they were after?" Charlotte wondered, "Who in the world could they be?"

"From what they said, they appear to be a terrorist group with a grudge against the kingdom. But it doesn't seem to be that simple."

_The jewels embedded into that stone slab... Was Fuegoleon's pendent a part of that? It had several holes that were still empty, but what happens when they gather all of them? _Julius's thoughts strayed to the warnings and visions Delphia had been having as of late. _Is this the beginning of what you've seen?_

Doubt swirled in the man's gut as he rethought the possibilities of this battle. _Maybe I should have asked for more insight from Delphia rather than follow her plan to leave the capital..._

"We'll get details from our captives later," Julius informed, "In any case, people look to the Magic Knights for one thing... Peace in the Clover Kingdom. To reserve that, we'll keep fighting with everything we have."

"**Yes, sir!**"

The group tensed once more as a spatial portal formed beside them. Their eyes widened as a rugged captain came stepping through, followed by the spatial user.

"**Oi,**" Yami's eyes were narrowed, smoke billowing around him from his cigarette as he glared at the group, "**What's this I hear about my vice-captain being hurt?**"

Finral was unusually grave as he nodded at his fellow squadmates who stared at the two in shock of their sudden appearance.

"Let Marx and I check on Delphia's condition first," Julius offered, "There is something we must check before we continue this conversation."

Yami clicked his tongue before nodding his acquiesce.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

**_Memory Magic: Plongée en Mémoire_**

**_[ Memory Dive ]_**

A dome formed above Delphia's unconscious form, connecting to a circular plate before branching off into several other ones as Marx cast his spell. He kept it focused on the last few hours, searching for the moments after Delphia's disappearance and any sign of her attacker's identity.

He frowned, brows furrowing in confusion. Julius' eyebrow quirked, noting the change in his advisor's posture.

"Have you identified her attacker?"

Marx stared at the violet haired mage in confusion as his spell faded away.

"It's not there."

"She didn't see them?"

"No... all her memories of the attack... they're gone."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, PHIA-SENPAI'S MEMORIES ARE GONE?!" Asta yelped, "DOES SHE NOT REMEMBER US?! PHIA-SENPAI! I'M ASTA AND I'LL BE THE WIZARD KING!"

Noelle slapped the boy's mouth, an irk mark on her forehead.

"Would you shut up, Bakasta!" She scowled, "This is a medical ward!"

The ash blond's apologies were muffled behind her hand, while the other occupants sighed at the two's bickering.

Julius had dismissed the group of Magic Knights before joining the Black Bulls, Fuegoleon and Nozel. They were gathered into the room that Delphia was now resting in.

Marx cleared his throat, stopping the antics between the two before he began. "It's nothing as serious as that. It appears that when Delphia was attacked, the perpetrator took steps to hide their identity."

"It seems that the enemy has a mage that can altar memories and erases them, much like Marx-kun," Julius explained, "However, her missing memories isn't the most troubling issue at the moment."

Nozel and Fuegoleon frowned from their places by Delphia's bedside.

"Recently, Delphia has been plagued with vague visions that she has been slowly piecing together. With her abilities, I had in full confidence, given her control of the kingdom's protections, changing and adding to it as she sees fit. We have been able to defend against smaller, similar attacks that we assume are also the work of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. I worry that the kingdom is not prepared for what Delphia has seen with her out of commission."

This stirred a tension among the mages present, many still high strung due to the recent attack. Nozel frowned, glancing at his vassal's vulnerable state.

"Out of commission?" The Silva repeated, "How long did Owen say she will be unconscious?"

Marx and Julius shared a grimace before the latter sighed, staring at the assembled mages seriously. Their hearts collectively dropped at the news they were given.

"We don't know when or _if _Delphia will awaken."

* * *

**A/N AND I STOPPED IT THERE! Sorry not sorry! Gotta keep the tension going! It's around 8PM, but like a promised, here's an update! **

**Now I created Marx's spell {****_Memory Magic: Plongée en Mémoire _****_[ Memory Dive ]_}. Basically it allows him to search through the memories of his targets. The con of this spell is that he has to manually search for the memories.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They really keep me motivated to write and be confident in my work! **

**Question: Who do you ship Delphia with? I have an endgame but I'm curious what y'all think.**

* * *

**UPDATED: 24/06/20**


	20. 19 Anger

**Review Responses: **

**AmericanNidiot:** Oooo~ Nice ship names~ ZorPhia is my fav~ Lol, you shipped her with Yuno? She didn't even have that many interactions with him yet.

**Magic126:** No worries! Delphia will definitely be waking up earlier than Leon did in canon. I was planning on him doing something, but there's not much he could do considering the perpetrators got away. Maybe later ;) I'm totally caught up with the manga and I definitely see what you're going for. Zora on the other hand seems to be a pretty popular choice for ship even though the two haven't been seen together once yet. -.-||

**RoGuE1989:** A lot of people have said Fuegoleon and Nozel. I'm not really surprised considering we all go soft for protective royals

**Thewackymacky2000:** Ayyye William~ The childhood friend turned sweetheart ship, hm~

**LoneTaker:** Her mind is a really dangerous place to venture. And you right! She is a strong, independent woman who need no man. But what if it's the man who needs the woman? O.o

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Black Clover Trivia #10: Noelle's favourite things are sweets and annoying but cute things.**

* * *

The group stood frozen at the news. Noelle felt tears creeping up in her eyes as she covered her mouth in shock. Finral tightened his fists, teeth clenching in frustration as he gazed at Delphia's prone form with watery eyes. The captains were tense, anger welling in them at the state of the tarot user.

"W-what do you mean she might not wake up?" Asta's voice was strained and quiet, cutting through the tense silence like a knife.

"It's as I said, Asta," Julius sighed regretfully, "Owen and the other healers have done everything they could for Delphia. When or _if_ she wakes up is in her hands. There is nothing more we can do."

The Wizard King felt an immense burden fall on his shoulders as he watched the despair grow within the assembled mages. Battles could not be won by perseverance alone. A sacrifice was always made, whether it be the destruction of cities, the wounds of their citizens, or the Magic Knights' lives. Every mage under his orders knew this well, Delphia, most notably.

She knew, and she made her choice. It was that choice that Julius should have watched out for. After years of her service, he's learned much about the young clairvoyant. One of the many traits he's come to know about her is that she always puts her people's lives above her own.

"I'll be summoning the squad captains for a meeting before addressing the public of the situation," Julius explained, "There will be much to discuss in consideration of the kingdom's state and Delphia's condition. For now, I implore you to keep Delphia's circumstance to yourselves. It would do us no good for her vulnerability to be known."

Asta was about to salute when he was cut off by a sharp, cold voice.

"If you'll excuse me," Nozel moved swiftly, his cloak billowing behind him as he made his exit.

Fuegoleon frowned at his rival's back before bowing his head politely to Julius as he followed after.

_What is that guy's problem?_ Asta balked as the two captains left. _We're supposed to be showing solidarity right now. Take a hint, man!_

"It seems the enemy has awakened the hawk and lion with the fall of their youngest packmate." Julius mused.

_Pathetic. What an appalling spectacle. Never let this happen again, Nozel. _The Silver Eagle's Captain berated himself, his mind flashing to his vassal's fallen, bloody form._ And Delphia… I will find the scum who did this to you and slay them myself. _

Yami stared down at Delphia's resting form, his eyes trailing to the glowing orb by her bedside overlooking her overall health. It was glowing a faint green, blinking at the same pace as her heart, which eased his worries. Stretching out his neck, he sighed.

"Come on, kiddos. We got to tell the rest of the squad."

Marx stared at the captain in alarm, "Wait, didn't Lord Julius just say—"

"Marx," Julius smiled, shaking his head much to the mushroom head's confusion, "It's fine. I trust the Black Bulls to keep her condition to themselves. She _is_ their vice-captain… they deserve to know how she's doing."

"Thanks, old man," Yami nodded, "Finral, let's go."

The spatial user nodded. Squeezing Delphia's hand to assure himself that she was alive and well, he took out his grimoire and summoned a portal.

"Yami," Finral and said captain paused, the two rookies having already passed through the portal, "Delphia will be under guard by my advisors for the time being. A protection detail will be drafted and made known during the meeting tomorrow. Until said otherwise, only Owen will be given access to her."

The Black Bull's Captain narrowed his eyes in contemplation before grunting his reluctant approval. With a final wave, he passed through the portal, Finral following behind after a last glance at Delphia.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

A heavy atmosphere surrounded the hideout as the Black Bulls lingered around the common room. The base was unnaturally quiet as everyone was left to their own devices as they sulked over the absence of their vice-captain.

The squad had been informed of Delphia's condition, and much to their indignation was not allowed to visit their dear vice-caption less the Wizard King revokes his restriction order.

While Delphia mainly spent her time in her office, she was still a vital part of their squad, always watching out and taking care of them. It was strange for her to be absent and not know when she'll return. It was much like the time she passed out for a week, but a million times worse.

"_It's not fair_~" Vanessa whined, playing with her wine bottle as she splayed across the couch. She had yet to take a sip of alcohol after hearing the news, "Why can't they make an exception and let us see her!"

"It's a precaution, Vanessa," Finral sighed, "With the attack and her circumstance, the Wizard King isn't taking any chances on her safety."

"You don't get a say!" Vanessa gave the younger mage the stink eye, "You got to see Phia!"

"It really pisses me off that you got to," Luck's laugh was a stark contrast to the dark look in his eyes, "Fight me!"

The spatial user squeaked, quickly summoning a portal to throw the boy across the room as Luck pounced before transporting himself out to save himself.

The blond whined before reinforcing his legs with mana as he sped through the hideout to find his target. With his acute mana sensing skills, it shouldn't be hard for him to find the troublesome playboy. Plus, Finral has only so much mana to cast his magic with… it won't be long before Luck corners him.

"Don't break anything, Luck~" Vanessa cooed, "Phia won't be happy when she wakes up if you do~"

"_Yes~_"

Grey was transformed into a wolf, Delphia's favoured transformation to cuddle with, whining as they huddled themselves into a corner, hiding their eyes beneath their paws. Gordan was nearby muttering away, eyes teary as he sewed a rather creepy looking doll with a strange resemblance to their vice-captain.

"Would you two be quiet! I have to tell Marie the news," Guache glared at the duo before turning to his mirror, blood already dripping from his nose, "She will surely be sad and need comfort from her big brother!"

"Oi! Captain Yami told us to keep our mouth shuts about the vice-cap's condition!" Magna protested.

"Nah, it's fine," Yami stretched back against the sofa as he took out another cigarette, "Just tell the kid to keep it to herself, unless you want to die, **got it**?"

Gauche inwardly paled at the not so subtle threat and nodded.

"Will we be able to see her soon?" Charmy wondered, munching sadly on some muffins she had made, "I have lots of nummies to bring her! Maybe she'll wake up to the smell of her favourite pasta!"

"I'll find out during the old man's meeting," Yami grunted, "Where the two rookies at?"

Vanessa hummed as she sat up, head twisting and turning for any sight of the light-haired teens. "Oh? Now that you mention it, they ran off when Finral dropped them off."

Yami sighed, smoke billowing past his lips as he stared mindlessly up at the ceiling. "…Leave 'em. They'll be fine."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Asta grunted, swinging his sword again and again at the tree's trunk. He ignored the ache in his arms as he continued training.

_More! More! _Sweat dripped from his body as his swords collided. _I have to keep going! _

The ash-blond gritted his teeth as he recalled the beaten form of his vice-captain. How pale and hurt she was. How close the mage was to dying.

_I'll get stronger!_ The boy vowed. _I won't let that happen again! _

Asta stopped his strikes, panting. He blinked, ears perking as he heard muffled cries. Frowning, he returned his swords into his grimoire and followed the sound.

A silver-haired teen grunted in frustration in a clearing not too far from the Black Bulls' hideout as she shot water bullet after bullet towards the trees. She watched as some hit, but many more missed, which only increased her frustration. Her mind was a mess; her thoughts clashing as memory upon memory came to the forefront of her mind.

Tears trailed down her cheeks, her heart clenching in her chest as the image of her idol, bloody and broken, was imprinted into her mind.

_Why? Why why why!? _**_Why am I so weak?!_**

With a yell, she shot once more, falling to her knees as she depleted her mana stores. Noelle sobbed, hands fisting in the ground below as she self deprecated her abilities to save her friends.

Her breath hitch as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the clearing. Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes widened, catching sight of ash blond hair. Twisting back around, she curled over herself as she wiped frantically at the tears on her face. She can't let anyone see her like this.

"Noelle…" Asta called hesitantly.

"W-what are you doing here, Bakasta?!" Her voice shook as she tried to sound like her usual self.

Noelle tensed as she heard him move closer. Her eyes widened when she felt him sit behind her, back against hers.

"…I can't see you, Noelle."

Her eyes watered, her lip quivering as the tears fell once more. Her hands were clasped over her lips as she tried to muffle the sound of her cries, her shoulders shaking with her suppressed sobs. Asta leaned back in silent support, knowing the royal wouldn't appreciate his open acceptance right now. He stared up at the sky, noticing a few stars beginning to appear as he ignored the wetness of his own cheeks.

"We won't let that happen again," Asta promised.

Noelle sniffed as she nodded, her grip tight around her wand. "Un."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Fuegoleon followed silently as his rival trudged into the Silva manor. Nozel frowned when he heard the sound of laughs coming from one of the parlour rooms. Making their way closer, the anger that was already brewing within them began to reach its peak as they could make out the conversation within the room.

"How pathetic! The great Augur, taken down by mere pests!" Nebra chortled.

"She might as well keel over now," Solid sneered, "One less disgrace upon the Silva—"

The two gasped as they were suddenly held up in the air by spelled restraints. Nebra by paws of fire and Solid by tendrils of mercury. They gasped as their bonds tightened, eyes wide in fear as the captains of the Silver Eagle and the Crimson Lion sauntered into the room. The mana encased the two like armour, not to protect them, but their victims from the damaging nature of their flaring mana.

"N-Nozel…niisama—" Solid gasped, hands pulling futilely at the mercury around his neck, the semi-fluid nature of the magic working against him as his fingers passed through uselessly.

"**Do not speak, Solid**." The eldest Silva glared, practically hissing at his only brother.

"You dare speak such ill words against Delphia," Fuegoleon ignored how the expensive fabrics of the nearby curtains burned as his mana grew, "A Magic Knight who has not only proven her worth time and time again but a faithful vassal of your own house! It is not Delphia who shames the name of the Royal House of Silva, but _you_. You—Solid, Nebra— who speaks nothing but vulgarity against a proud Magic Knight who had sacrificed her very being for this kingdom."

"I-I apolo—" Solid winced as the bonds tightened once more.

"Give your apologies to Delphia when she awakens," Nozel cut in, tightening the bonds firmly, causing his victim to choke before releasing him completely.

Solid fell to his knees, gasping for air while Nebra shook next to him, having been released far more gently in comparison, but still holding the same healthy dose of fear for the two men before them.

"**Leave**," Nozel ordered, "**Do not show your faces to me, less you wish to incur our anger once more**."

The two nodded, standing shakily. Their faces were pale, and their eyes were dilated in terror as they moved swiftly to exit the room.

Nozel glared out the window, his nails digging into his palm to the point he drew blood. Fuegoleon took calming breaths behind him as he collapsed onto one of the sofas.

"… I assume you have already made plans for when Delphia awakens."

Nozel scoffed as he looked over his shoulder to stare pointedly at his rival.

"I'll have her begging by the time I'm through with her."

* * *

**A/N I updated? I know, it's been a while. I actually cut this short and divided the original chapter in half because it was getting waaaaay too long. Plus I love how I ended this chapter lmao. **

**So don't worry, I'll actually have them visiting and seeing Delphia in the next chapter! **

**I'm really happy to see how many people are reading and commenting~ A lot of you leave such amusing comments. ****Next update will be posted soon! (aka 2-3 days!)**

**Question: What's your go to comfort food?**

* * *

**UPDATED: 15/07/20**


	21. 20 Worry

**Review Responses: **

**katrinaisabelafclaro0120:** Haha~ don't wanna spoil anything, but if you aren't caught up with the anime, I suggest catching up because I have a feeling I may be dropping hints of what's happening soon enough.

**Moonlight puppet:** Omg same... especially when they actually give the fries hot... love it

**AmericanNidiot:** Hehe, I'm hoping Delphia and Yuno will end up with a sibling bond actually. Sorry to all who actually ship them but he's waaaay too young for her.

**Evergone the Great:** I love getting cinnamon rolls but it's more a treat than a comfort food since I can't get them often

**LoneTaker:** Last chapter was definitely short and sour, but this one is longer and sweet~ at least to me it is. As for your questions about Delphia... well she'll definitely be dazed considering she's been having visions the entire time.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Coddiwomple Trivia #10: While seen sleeping quite often, Delphia does not actually sleep for long durations. It's more quick power naps spread throughout the day.**

* * *

The captains were solemn as King Julius left them, dismissing the meeting. All sans William and Gueldre were present, the two too busy with their own affairs to attend to. They were given a by your leave by Julius with a notice that reports will be sent to their bases regarding the information shared during the meeting.

Rill stared down at the table in shock, unsure how to process the news shared with them.

_"Is that all?" Jack cackled, "I have some newbies to slice up!" Back at the Green Mantis, a certain bah-ha laughing blond shuddered, a foreboding weight falling upon him. _

_"This meeting was also summoned to part with grave news," Julius frowned. _

_The captains blinked, a sense of trepidation growing as they noticed the change in several of their members. _

_"In the invasion… our strategist Delphia Rotta was critically injured. She is presently in a coma and resting in a secured sector of the medical ward." _

_Rill gasped, the room silent as the bomb was dropped on them. Even the ever sleeping captain, Dorathy, seemed to sense the tension and had stopped snoring. _

_"Her condition will remain on a need-to-know basis to not rouse any more alarm amongst the citizens. Any rumours spread about her condition will have everyone interrogated and the culprit arrested for treason. Understood?" _

_"Yes, sir!" _

"It was quite unfortunate that a woman like Lady Rotta was injured so fatally in the midst of battle," Charlotte sighed. _Yami must be so worried! Delphia is practically our chi— what am I thinking?! W-we aren't her p-parents!_

"Ke ke ke~ That brat has no time lying down! I still need to cut her up!" Jack licked one of his blades.

As Rill's eyes became teary, his luminescent hair seemed to deflate, mirroring his mood.

"How can something like this happen to someone like Delphia-san!" The boy wailed.

Yami grunted, smacking the youngest captain across the back of his head. The boy squeaked, the hit forcing him to faceplant. Tears streamed down his cheek as he clutched his now red forehead as he pouted at the foreigner.

"What was that for?!"

"You're saying it like my vice-captain is gonna die," Yami drawled, quirking a brow, "You really think she's gonna appreciate you crying over something she probably already knows she's gonna survive from?"

Rill sniffed, blinking in confusion, "You think she knew all this was gonna happen?"

"Course I do, you brat. It's Phia we're talkin' bout." Yami rolled his eyes, "Like hell is she gonna go and bite the dust before she sees everyone reach beyond their limits and be the strongest they can." _Plus, she has her own dream she wants to see come to life_. The dark magic user thought as he glanced at a certain silver-haired royal.

"Since we're done here…" Yawning, the Black Bulls' captain grunted, pushing out his chair, "I'll be telling my squad we can visit Phia now."

Fuegoleon frowned at Delphia's condition being known to Yami's _entire_ squad but deemed it acceptable. The Black Bulls were a rather unruly group. No doubt they'd cause a fuss if they aren't informed of why their vice-captain was missing.

Rill brightened. "Maybe I should make Delphia-san a painting! I'm sure her room needs some colour!" The captains ignored the boy's blabbering brainstorm as they began to disperse to their own squads. Hearing only silence, Rill blinked. "Ehh?! Where'd everyone go?!"

_Snore~_

The aqua haired boy startled as he turned to the noise, his heart calming as he realized he wasn't left alone.

"Eh hoo hoo hoo~ Looks like we got left behind, Dorathy-san~"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Captain, welcome back!"

"Yo," Yami greeted as he hopped off his broom.

"How'd did the meeting go?" Finral wondered though he was quite eager to hear any news on Delphia.

"Julius will be givin' a speech later about the attack," Yami stretched out on the couch, not bothering to give any specifics knowing his squad was only fishing for a particular piece of information, "Since Phia is under guard he's letting her have visitors—"

The squad cheered, chattering away as they made plans of what they'd bring for their vice-captain to wake to.

"She needs lots of nummies! I'll bring her pasta~" Charmy planned, skipping to the kitchen, knowing how much Delphia loved her pasta dishes.

"Wine?" Vanessa hummed, mussing her hair in thought, "Phia really needs a chance to loosen up."

"_Ne ne_, Noelle, you've known Delphia-senpai for a long time, right?" Asta turned to the royal, "What do you think she'd like?"

"Of course, a peasant like you wouldn't know." Noelle crossed her arms, though inwardly she was panicking. This was her idol, after all. _What if she didn't like it? What if her gift disgusted her? What if—_ Noelle was mentally ripping her hair out in frustration and nervousness. _What if Lady Rotta took offence to it and started hating her!_ The royal shook her head. _No, no, no! Of course, that wouldn't happen. This is Lady Rotta, after all_.

Asta blinked, watching Noelle curl up on herself. He could practically see the doom cloud above her head.

Shrugging, he held his chin in thought as he crossed his arms before he brightened. "Maybe she's like some tatoes!"

Yami chuckled as he watched his squad squabble amongst themselves.

"Yami-san…"

The captain rose a brow, seeing the seriousness in Finral's eyes.

"What do ya want, Finral?"

The blond gulped before nodding his head to reassure himself. Staring straight into his captain's eyes, he gave his request.

Yami frowned but nodded his consent much to Finral's thanks as his shoulders slumped in relief.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

It wasn't long before the public was informed by Julius, the captains all present behind him to show a unified front.

The Wizard King concluded that the attack on the royal capital had been the work of anti-Clover Kingdom terrorists. He declared his intent to continue resolutely opposing them, and the masses were fully supportive.

The enemy's invasion was enabled by the disappearance of some of the mages who maintained the capital's magic barrier. Had the enemy done away with them, or had they defected?

This fact was not made public, but the Wizard King was sure of it.

_I don't want to believe it, but there's a traitor among the mages in the royal capital._

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Apparently, their master has some absolute unifying force and fearsome magical power," Marx concluded as he walked alongside Julius.

The two had just ended an unsuccessful interrogation between the two members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun that they were able to detain. Marx's attempts to use his magic were fruitless due to the protections both members had on their minds.

"I'm assuming the one who defeated Delphia is also their master."

"Indeed," Julius sighed, "When she wakes up, we may learn something. Even with her memories of the attack missing, her foresight should give us some hint of what is to come. Let us wait for the Augur to awaken."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Vice-Captain Vaude, a visitor is waiting for you by the gates."

Langris quirked a brow, nodding his acknowledgment. Rather than summon a spatial portal, he took the long way. It probably wasn't anyone important if they hadn't bothered to schedule an appointment. Better they were kept waiting than him.

Seeing a familiar mop of dirty blond hair, Langris's smirk widened.

"Oh? Is there something you need, _brother_?" He drawled.

"Langris!" Finral jumped, eyes wide before he composed himself, "I-I need to tell you something."

"Well, go on— I actually have work to do as vice-captain, unlike the Black Bulls' transport boy."

Finral winced and sighed. Straightening his back, Langris was taken aback by the seriousness in his half-brother's eyes.

"Delphia was fatally injured in the attack. She's in a coma."

Though inept at any sort of combat, Finral's keen eyes caught the shock in Langris' eyes before it was once more masked by his haughty visage.

"I'll inform my mother—"

Finral shook his head quickly.

"The Wizard King wants her condition kept on a need-to-know basis. There's been a gag order instated so that if there are any rumours spread, we'll be questioned, and the offender arrested."

Langris frowned at his brother, eyes narrowed in thought. The bad blood between him and Delphia wasn't a secret. They were just good at keeping it rather tame in comparison to that of the Silva siblings, mainly taking it out on chess matches or "debates" within their manors.

It certainly wasn't a secret to Finral, who had witnessed many of their bouts of challenges growing up, so he couldn't quite understand his brother's reasoning to inform him. It wasn't as if he and Delphia see each other often enough to notice the other's disappearance. As if reading his mind, Finral explained his reasons.

"You're Delphia's cousin. Her _only_ cousin I know of," Finral began, "You're her blood, and the only one I could really tell her condition to since you're a Magic Knight yourself. I just… I just thought you should know."

Langris stared at his brother blankly, before twisting on his heel to reenter the Golden Dawn's base.

Finral's eyes widened at his brother's retreating back, "She's under guard in the medical ward, but Yami said she's allowed visitors!"

His shoulders slumped as the gates closed, and Langris continued forward. Sighing, he summoned a portal and with a final glance at his brother, left.

From within the walls of the Golden Dawn base, Langris' fist was clenched beside him in frustration as he took in what his useless brother told him.

"You—" He called towards one of the lower-ranked knights who immediately straightened in attention, "Leave a note for Captain Vangeance's arrival that I will be away the next few days. Inform Letoile she'll be in charge until either Captain or I return."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"You did well, kid." Yami praised the ash-blond now that everyone had calmed.

"But Phia-senpai…" Asta's eyes were downcast as he thought on the woman who was becoming much like an older sister.

"Huh? Phia?" Yami ruffled the boy's hair roughly, much to the teen's distress, "Who do you think you're worrying about, punk? That know-it-all paperwork demon of ours won't die that easily. I bet she'll come back even stronger and with some of her crazy strategies ready to go."

"Of course!" Asta and Noelle grinned, the former pumping his fists, "All right! I'm going to train even harder and stronger, too!"

"No, you're gonna rest," Yami refuted, the ash-blond staring at his captain in shock, "You're too injured. You're gonna die. Are you stupid?"

"Yeah! You need a break!"

"Ack! You too, Noelle?"

"How stupid are you?"

Ignoring the two rookies banter again, Vanessa smiled, waving at the spatial user who appeared in the common room. "Oh, Finral, where you run off to this time?"

The dirty blond laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Nowhere of importance, Vanessa."

Lying on her stomach, she pushed a bottle back and forth idly on the floor before blinking, pushing herself up on her forearms.

"Oh! Didn't you have a mixer planned tonight, Finral? You'll be late if you don't go soon~" The witch teased, "You've been crowing about it all month once you got those ladies to agree."

Wincing in embarrassment, pink dusted his cheeks as he suddenly remembered his date tonight. He frowned, not really feeling up for such a thing. Seeing his expression, he turned away from Vanessa's knowing eyes as he looked over the squad. He's already asked Luck before the kid left for his mission with Magna…

Seeing the rookies, a light bulb blinked to life.

"Hey, Asta, you're getting some time off?" Finral gave him a thumbs up, "How about you join Luck for a mixer?"

"A m-mixer?!"

The spatial user grinned and nodded. "Yup! I have one set up tonight! Luck already agreed! Just introduce yourselves and have fun~"

Asta nodded slowly. Noelle frowned as she tilted her chin up. "Why does it sound like you aren't joining them? Wouldn't a playboy like you be jumping at this sort of thing?"

Finral laughed nervously though he was mentally crying at his habits being questioned so harshly and bluntly.

"A-ah, well, I'm not really feeling well, but…" Looking around, Finral grinned, bounding up and swinging an arm around Gauche's shoulders. "I'm sure Gauche will be a good enough replacement."

Noelle and Asta blanched, staring at Finral like he was crazy. Guache glared, throwing the spatial user off him. "Don't touch me, you cur! Like hell, I'll go— I need to shower my precious Marie with compliments of her beauty tonight!"

Finral sweatdropped as he held up a bag of yuls, shaking it for the former prisoner to hear. "I'll give you half of my last month's pay to spend on gifts for your sister if you go," He bribed.

Gauche frowned, staring at the bag in contemplation. He _was_ running out of money to buy gifts for his next visit. With a grunt, gave his reluctant acceptance.

"Alright!" Finral cheered, "Well, Luck should be here soon, and I'll drop you off. The mixer is in Nean at a pub called Mibawau."

As the group waited for the squad's trigger happy lightning user, Finral put an arm around the magicless rookie, yanking him down.

"Asta," Finral whispered, "I'm trusting you to keep Gauche's more… _passionate_ hobbies on the down-low, okay? We don't want to scare these girls off."

Asta blinked, staring between the playboy and sis-con.

"I-I'll try my best, Finral-senpai!" Asta held his fist up in determination.

The dirty blond grinned, pulling away as he waved at Luck, who came bounding in excitedly. Opening a portal, he winked at the trio, holding his arm out towards their transport with a flourish.

"Have fun~"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Citizens shuffled out of the way, staring at the large group in confusion and worry.

"Black mantels?"

"_Oi_, isn't that—"

"It's the Black Bulls!"

"Come on sweetie, we should go-"

Noelle sighed at the commotion the citizens were making. Then again, it was probably rare to see the Black Bulls all out in town together. The group took several detours to confuse anyone following them, even spending a few minutes in the black market. A rather inane action with a group their size, but necessary if they don't want anyone getting curious about where they were going.

The group watched in awe as Yami revealed a hidden entrance to the medical ward, opening the secured sector. One of the healers cowered under their captain's intimidating gaze, and seeing their mantels, quickly gestured down one of the halls and squeaked out a room number before rushing off.

Walking down the hall, the group was quickly stopped by a pair of mages, their uniforms recognized as those of the Wizard King's advisors.

"Apologies, Captain Yami," The one on the right saluted, "We've been given orders to regulate the number of visitors for Lady Rotta. Master Healer Owen had allowed for a maximum of three people to enter at a time."

The Black Bulls shared a look between each other before exploding into chaos.

"As royalty, I should be allowed to go first," Noelle huffed, flipping her hair back.

"No way! I've been in the same squad with her far longer than you, Lady Noe," Magna scowled.

"_I've _known her since I was a_ baby!_"

"Let's decide with an all-out free for all!" Luck laughed, hands sparkling with lightning.

"I'll go— I promised Marie I'd give Delphia her well wishes."

"YOUNGEST TO OLDEST!" Asta declared, remembering how they'd settle similar disputes back at the church.

"You kiddos got to see her yesterday," Vanessa argued, "Let the others have a chance."

The squad continued to bicker, only getting louder much to the exasperation of the mages guarding Delphia's room.

"All of you— _SHUT UP!_" Yami yelled, fist punching through and destroying a nearby wall.

One of the mages yelped, the fist barely missing his head. Behind the destroyed wall, Owen facepalmed, while his assistant shakily tried to calm their patient, who had turned a sickly white from shock. With a resigned sigh, he ordered his nurse to have their patient moved now that their private room was destroyed.

"Have some courtesy, Yami. This is a place to heal, not destroy."

Yami looked over his shoulder, grunting at the two new mages.

"Well, if it isn't hot-blooded Mr. Serious and the jaunty braid freak," Yami greeted, "If you're here for _my_ vice-captain— **get in line**. Only three can be in her room."

Nozel's eyes narrowed, ready to argue with the insufferable foreigner, only for his rival to cut in, much to his frustration.

"Quite right," Fuegoleon nodded his assent. Feeling Nozel's daggered stare, he continued, "It is only fair. They are her squad, and we had the opportunity to see her the day of the attack."

Yami grinned smugly at the silver-haired captain, whose only indication of his annoyance was the twitch in his eyebrow and the click of his tongue.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Having played a quick game to sort out the order, Gauche, Grey, and Gordan stepped into the room. The former resolutely ignored the other two as he shared his well wishes for his vice-captain. With a somewhat reluctant hand, he took out a handmade card that he was sent through the mail from his sister.

Staring at the beautiful drawings of his sister, he placed it reverently on the bedside table.

"_Hmph_… you better wake up soon and appreciate my sister's hard work." _I… I'd be pretty disappointed if you don't come back too_.

The mirror user watched in silence as Grey transformed into a wolf, whimpering as their massive snout nuzzled against Delphia's side, letting themselves rest against her before transforming back.

"Delphia, my friend," Gordan murmured, placing a scarily similar doll beside the violet haired mage, "I'm sure when you awaken, we'll be even greater friends."

Not wishing to waste any more time with the duo, Gauche left, the two following soon after.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Hey Phia~" Luck cheered as he skipped inside, pouncing onto the bed as he snuggled up against the sleeping mage, much like he'd do back at the hideout when she was hanging around the lounge.

"Oi, careful!" Magna scowled, "The vice-captain's injured!"

Luck laughed, much to the fire user's agitation thinking he was being ignored, when in reality, the blond was careful as he rested his head against the woman's shoulder, watchful for all her injuries and his weight on her.

Magna frowned as he stared down at his pale captain and thought back to the night after his first mission with the rookies. He grimaced as he considered how weak and vulnerable Delphia looked in comparison to her usually confident and aloof disposition. _Is this the price you pay for changing fate? _

"You better wake up soon, Miss Delphia!" Magna exclaimed, "When you wake up, I'll be _way_ stronger! Be prepared for that!"

"Haha~ In that case, I'll be even stronger!" Luck declared, snuggling further into his vice-captain, taking in her comforting scent and feeling a ghost of fingers running through his hair, but knowing no gentle hands will be doing so anytime soon.

"No way! I'll be stronger!"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Noelle greeted her sleeping vice-captain, sitting quietly by her bedside. Hesitantly, she took Delphia's limp hand in her own, squeezing it gently.

Asta followed Noelle, copying her actions on the opposite side of the bed. The two didn't have anything to say, having already made their promises the day she was attacked. Yami sighed, watching the two rookies in silence before turning his gaze on the mage he had given the role as his vice-captain to in full trust and pride.

"Oi, Phia, you better surpass your limits now," Yami drawled dully, though his eyes glinted, "We're all doing good here, so you better hurry up and wake up, or you'll miss out on the best parts."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Vanessa entered next with Charmy carrying a large platter of food in front of her and Finral trailing behind.

"Phia~ We brought lots of nummies~" Charmy chirped.

Taking a seat on the bed beside Delphia, Vanessa took out a hairbrush and began methodically combing through the mage's violet hair, careful to not tug on the loose curls, starting from the bottom and making her way to the top.

"Mou Phia~ Your hair is such a mess," Vanessa moaned, though she was happy to do the younger woman's hair for her, knowing how she usually just left it as it was, stating she had no time to really take care of herself when asked about her messy hair.

Vanessa's eyes were soft and sad as she paused in her work, staring at the woman who had slowly become like a little sister for her. Even if Delphia was the responsible one, even _she_ needed someone to take care of her.

"When you wake up, let's go out for a drink, okay?" The witch smiled, brushing violet hair back with her fingers before putting the brush away.

Seeing Finral standing by the door awkwardly, Vanessa quickly dragged Charmy out with her, knowing the little woman was only stuffing her face with the food she brought for Delphia.

The spatial user nodded his thanks as Vanessa winked, closing the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Finral carefully arranged the bouquet of flowers he had gotten for Delphia, replacing the wilted ones that were already available in the room. He blinked, fingers brushing over an already set up chessboard that had one of the pawns moved forward before focusing on his task.

Taking a seat, the spatial user took her hand gently in his, resting his cheek against it. He closed his eyes, breathing shakily as he took in the silence surrounding them.

"I don't really know how you can be all-knowing but so oblivious," Finral murmured, "It's been the same since we were kids. You seemed to know everything, but you never let anyone carry that burden with you… When you wake up… I hope I can help lighten that weight. I'm not a good fighter, and I never will be. I could never fight your battles for you… but I can do this much."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Fuegoleon and Nozel watched Delphia vigilantly from their seats. Fuegoleon didn't show any signs of embarrassment as he held Delphia's hand in his own, tracing along the creases and fleetingly admiring how small her hand was on his own.

Seeing how open his rival was with their third member, Nozel decided to allow himself his moment of reprieve as he moved to braid Delphia's already smoothed and brushed hair.

"I'm unsure if you can _see_ what we're doing, but do not believe for a moment I have gotten soft or am giving you leeway," Nozel warned.

"I will have to agree with Nozel, my _Lupa,_"Fuegoleon chuckled, squeezing Delphia's hand gently. "I believe you won't be leaving our sights for a long while once you awaken."

The captains tensed as the door was opened, quickly removing their hands from their violet haired mage as two teens came peeking in. Noelle winced as she met her brother's eyes.

"Oh! It's the Captain of the Silver Eagles and Crimson Lions!" Asta awed, "We didn't think you were both still here!"

Fuegoleon nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Asta, I had thought the guards restricted Delphia's visitors to three."

"They did!" Asta agreed as he entered, Noelle following after, "But they're switching guards, so no one was there!"

Nozel and Fuegoleon's eyes narrowed, shoulders tense as they were informed in the lapse of security. They'll be sure to notify Lord Julius of this failure. As the two were about to speak up, the door was slammed open once more. Noelle and Asta jumped, turning to the door in surprise.

Seeing the new visitor, Nozel's eyes widened as he and Fuegoleon rose in shock, their chairs nearly falling at their abrupt motion.

Noelle's mouth dropped in astonishment while Asta stared between the guest and royals in confusion.

"S-Sir!" Fuegoleon straightened, bowing his head in greeting.

"Hey, Noelle," Asta whispered, albeit loudly, "Who's the old guy?"

The elder royals winced while Noelle smiled shyly at the man, much to Asta's surprise.

"Welcome back, Lord Rotta," She greeted with a curtsy.

Asta blinked. _Rotta?_ Turning his head to his vice-captain, then the man, then Noelle, he repeated the cycle as the words finally processed in his head.

"EHHHHH?!"

* * *

**OMAKE:** Mixer

Gauche scowled, but the thought of money quickly urged him to follow through with this ridiculous mixer. "Gauche Adlai. 19." He paused in thought before his eyes practically began to sparkle as he took out a picture of his precious Marie. "And this is my goddess, my little sister Marie! The most beautiful girl in the world!"

Asta balked, mentally sending his apologies to Finral at failing to contain the sis-con.

He blinked in confusion as one of the girls, Erica he tried to remember, perked up, sifting through her purse as she took out a picture of her own.

"You carry pictures of your sibling too!" She grinned as she held up a photo of a young boy with similar looks to her, "Isn't he just _adorable_~ My handsome little angel, _Gabriel_~" She cooed.

Asta and the two other girls stared in shock, while Luck laughed as the two blabbered on, praising their siblings. _Ugh… a sis-con and bro-con…_

"Your sister is cute, but _my_ Gabriel is the cutest~"

Guache froze as if he was struck by lightning. His eyes narrowed at the woman, jaw clenching.

"_Hmph_, don't joke around. Anyone with eyes would definitely say Marie is the cutest!"

"No, _Gabriel_!"

"_Marie_!"

The group could only sweatdrop as they slowly broke into their own groups and left the two to their own devices. _Ah truly… what a match. _

* * *

**A bit late but's it here! I made it longer (4,000+) and added a little omake at the end to make up for it. Hope you like it!**

**I changed my username! Islander with vowels replaced with numbers, but to make it easier I go my ISLE MAIA or ISLA for short. Welcome to the Island to new readers and old~ **

**Question: ****What is your ultimate anime go to?**** (Gotta say OHSHC cuz it's something I always rewatch since I was a kid) **

* * *

**UPDATED: 20/07/20**


	22. 21 His Daughter

**A/N** Delphia's father's face-claim is Benno from _Ascendence of a Bookworm_. Totally a slice of life anime y'all should watch. It's hilarious and even if the MC's obsession of books is the main focus, the little angst in between due to her status is quite interesting to watch as well. I quite enjoy the the morals they teach as well. I edited the picture, so he's the same shade of blond as his sister Liliane Vaude and the same eyes as Delphia (cyan).

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**AmericanNidiot:** Hehe, I guess the face-claim answered your question. Lord Rotta honestly looks more like Langris than he does Delphia. Except for the eyes. If you have wattpad or quotev I have this story posted there as well under the same title. I've added an edited photo of what he looks like to that chapter.

**Moonlight puppet:** I used to watch the original Pretty Cure when YTV still played anime. Loved it. My sis's fav was the black dressed one, while I loved the white dressed girl. **  
**

**LoneTaker:** Papa Rotta is here indeed! "How Heavy are the Dumbbells you Lift?" Haven't seen that but from the title alone it sounds interesting. I may check it out.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Black Clover Trivia #11: In the anime, Acier's headstone misspells her name as "Asie Silver." It also lists her lifespan as 1584-1619, which would make her around 35 years old when she died. However, the guidebook says she was 32 years old when she died.**

* * *

Cyan eyes stared down in awe at the tiny bundle, wrapped snug in her cradle as she slept on, unaware of the ever-watchful eyes on her delicate form. He felt breathless as the baby wrapped her tiny hand around his finger in her sleep.

"You know, many would find it unsettling knowing you watch a lady in her sleep, _Jack._"

The man sighed out in exasperation as he remained in his place, only to look over his shoulder and deadpan at the intruder.

"The greater mass would also find it rather scandalous for such an illustrious lady such as yourself to be barging into a married man's home without a chaperone, _Ace_," He drawled.

"As his vassal, my husband trusts you explicitly with me. Plus, we all know that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have even known him in the first place and married him," The silver-haired woman laughed as she bounded over to her friend, "Now show me, my godchild!"

He rolled his eyes fondly but gently lifted his child, careful to not awaken her. He brushed back a few strands of hair, leaning down slightly to present her to his childhood friend.

"Acier, meet your goddaughter, Delphia." He whispered almost reverently.

Acier blinked in confusion, "Delphia?"

The man chuckled, nodding, "She's much like me in this way."

"I don't understand why you go by your middle name. Lysander sounds much more refined."

"_Exactly_, though it is better than being called Nozel. It still amazes me that you let Vandens get away with that."

"You know Silvas and their naming sense. I'm just happy he's letting me name our daughters."

"They were truly blessed to have you as their mother," He smirked, "They won't be teased for their names for one."

Acier's cheeks puffed, "It's truly not a bad name!"

"Ace, I've heard the youngest lion call him faucet. At least he wasn't named after his affinity like his father."

"His parents both had a water affinity, so it's wasn't much of a stretch that Vandens would take after them!"

"They _literally_ named him water, Ace, _water._"

"And _you_ told me I was named steel! What's so bad about your name relating to your affinity? _Yours_ means jack!"

"_Our_ names have _class_. That's the difference."

The two froze in their bickering when a small whimper reached their ears. Vale was quick to turn his attention to his baby, carefully rocking her in his arms to calm her, whispering his apologies.

The now Silva woman smiled softly at her friend, seeing how much his daughter has already softened and changed him, and she couldn't be more proud of him. Gazing down at the child, Acier's eyes became soft as she gently stroked her cheek. Her smile widened as the baby's eyes fluttered open. She could already tell from the sharpness of the blue, that she'll have her father's eyes.

"Oh, she's beautiful," She cooed, "You'll have boys lining up for her hand once she's older."

Cyan eyes darkened as Vale moved away from the steel user, holding his daughter closer to his chest.

"**_No._" **

Acier laughed at the protectiveness of her friend as she sent her mental apologies to her goddaughter in the future. It seemed she may have jumpstarted his protectiveness. It would have been better to leave him to figure it out and live oblivious to his daughter's love life for at least a few years.

Watching how he immediately relaxed as Delphia squirmed and whimpered up at him, Acier could tell that his baby already had him wrapped around her tiny fingers.

She took out a few wrapped gifts, piled them on a nearby table and placed a plush toy of an eagle within the crib.

Twisting around, she nearly jumped, glaring scoldingly at her friend who towered over behind her. He smirked but quirked a brow in question at the stuffed toy.

"You know, she may not even join the Silver Eagle."

"Of course, she will!" Acier stared up, indignantly at him. "By then, I'm sure the squad will be in the safe hands of Nozel, and there's no way I'll let him have my precious goddaughter escape the Eagles!"

Seeing the almost evil gleam in his friend's eyes, he rolled his eyes, poking the woman rather harshly on the forehead, causing her to wince and glare up at him as he returned Delphia back to her cot having rocked her back to sleep.

"I don't know. She is a Rotta after all," He patted Delphia gently, "She might just take to Julius and join the Grey Deer."

"How dare you?!" Acier gasped as if she had just been stabbed in the back, "I will not have her become some measly deer! She is not prey! She is an eagle! The sky is where she belongs," She huffed, "Plus, Julius has been rising in the ranks quickly and gaining quite a reputation. He may become the Wizard King when she's older, and I know you wouldn't want her working under any random stranger."

He chuckled but couldn't help but agree. With the rumours and his growing reputation, he had no doubt that Julius would be the next Wizard King.

"By the way..." Acier was rather hesitant to continue, "Where is _she_?"

He sighed, staring down at Delphia almost painfully.

"You know how she is," He smiled sadly, "She never liked staying in one place for too long."

Acier felt anger course through her seeing the pain in his eyes despite the evident love they held.

"It's hardly been a day since Delphia was born," She protested, "I don't care how impressive her healing abilities are, had she even held her properly?"

"If I remember correctly, you went to battle a few days after Nebra's birth," He rebuked.

"Light exercise, if anything," She corrected, "I came right back as well."

"I know... it's just... I can't force her to stay... not even for our daughter..." _or me_ went unsaid, "How is Nozel's training coming along?"

Acier knew he was trying to avoid the question, but she knew how much this was a sensitive topic for him, so let him be.

"He's amazing!" She beamed, "He's been working so hard on controlling his mercury. He's able to create more detailed forms as the days go by! I can't wait-"

Cyan eyes watched his friend continue to babble and rave on about her eldest child, keeping half an ear on her rant as he turned his attention back to his daughter.

Watching how tiny fingers grasped once more around one of his own, his heart swelled knowing without a doubt that he'd die for his daughter if it meant she'd be able to grow into the wonderful woman he knew she was destined to be.

She was a Rotta, after all. They were all destined to do great things.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"I apologize for the interruption, Lord Rotta, but Lady Delphia won't settle down."

Vale was up on his feet before the flustered wet-nurse could finish her sentence. She bowed to her lord as he took his daughter, nodding his head in thanks before dismissing her. He sighed as Delphia's cries began to quiet as he cradled her to his chest. Careful to not jolt her, he leant back, gazing out the window in thought.

He loved his daughter, he truly did. She was a treasure he never knew he'd receive with how free-spirited her mother was and his own tendencies to wander. But Delphia was also his greatest source of concern.

It's been nearly a year since his daughter's birth, and he's been forced to keep her isolated within the manor when her magic began to manifest itself.

Among nobility and royals, children began showing signs of their affinity by the time they were three due to their vast reserves and instinctive knowledge on how to access their mana. His daughter was an anomaly among those numbers, her mana seemingly reacting in an almost volatile manner when she had barely begun taking her first steps. This began nights of constant tantrums.

It took hours for Delphia to settle down most nights, and nearly ninety percent of the time, she would only do so when cradled against her father. They had written off her sudden temperament as normality, in the beginning, having seen how temperamental the eldest Vermillion daughter was as a baby.

But his insouciance soon turned into distress when the cries wouldn't stop, and he'd find his child staring off into space, her mana's use making itself known in the gleam of her eyes.

Vale had brought his concerns to his friends who had taken to using all their available resources to find out what could possibly be wrong with his daughter. It wasn't normal for a baby of not even a year to be able to access their mana. It was dangerous and if it continued... he worried for Delphia's survival.

"Have you found anything?" Acier whispered, staring forlornly at her only godchild.

"...Nothing. All our history and I haven't found a clue within the Rotta library." Vale cradled his head in his hands as he curled in on himself, despair growing within him. This was his daughter. His Heiress. His _firstborn _and likely _only_ child.

Vale held back tears as Delphia toddled up to him as if sensing his mood, tugging on his trousers. She babbled up at him, giggling as he ran his fingers through her violet curls.

They had found that keeping Delphia away from strangers kept her from having too many fits, but it did nothing at night for her mana seemed more active in her sleep. Very few had access to her but this isolation has been making waves among the noble gossips.

House Rotta was a distinguished household, not only for their history but as vassals for one of the three Royal Families. It was only expected for them to have a Naming Ceremony for his daughter; to present her to court and her liege lord.

There have been no signs of preparations, nor had anyone seen a glimpse of his child with the exceptions of the wet-nurse, Acier and the healer. He's heard rumours of Delphia being the result of an affair or that she'd died at the birthing bed and that he was in denial of his loss.

If not for her husband, Acier would have gone and destroyed the nobles who dared speak such things about her friend and godchild. But if they did not find the cause or a solution soon, he fears one of those rumours would come true.

The room was tense as the two watched the violet-haired child return to her toys.

"Go."

Vale blinked, staring at his friend in confusion.

"What?"

"Go travel," Acier smiled gently, "You can't find your answers here. Maybe the other kingdoms will. Vandens understands, and you can always present Delphia when you return."

"But, her mana surges..." He worried.

"Vandens has already gone to commission a set of mana cancelling bracelets that would be safe enough for her to wear. Just remember to send us updates."

Vale's shoulders slumped as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Acier smiled as she stood, allowing her friend to wrap his arms around her waist to pull her closer as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"We'll always be here to welcome you home, Jack."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Concentrate! You can't allow your emotions to overrule you!"

His cyan eyes watched as his daughter failed to bring her mana under her control. He gritted his teeth as his grimoire flipped open the second he saw Delphia lose her grip, the mana thrumming around her as she screamed, fingers pulling at her hair.

**_Card Magic: House of Thief Cards_**

He breathed a sigh of relief as Delphia's cries turned into whimpers as the barrier of cards surrounding her began draining away her mana. Seeing it was safe, Vale cancelled the spell, rushing to cradle his shaking daughter.

Reaching into his pockets, he grabbed the bracelets Vandens and Acier had given him, clicking them in place around Delphia's wrists. He frowned, hearing a whimper escape his daughter's lips, feeling her mana drain into the bracelets. He shushed her calmly as he pulled her up onto his lap.

"I know, I know," He soothed, "It's only until we can get your mana under control. It will not be forever, Delphia."

"Home, Papa."

Vale sighed, pressing a kiss against her forehead as he picked them both up as he began his walk back to their cottage. "Yes, let's go home."

"Not home..." He hummed, waiting for Delphia to continue. For a child of two years, she was quite literate, "Home to Ace."

Vale's eyes widened minutely as he stared down at his daughter, catching a glimpse of glowing eyes before they faded back to their shade of cyan that matched his own.

Delphia was a curious little thing. Seeming to always know a thing or two without him having to tell her. It made him wonder just what her affinity is to affect her so. Or could it be something else entirely...

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"PAPA!"

"DELPHIA, RUN!"

Vale cursed as he defended against the attackers. The father and daughter had chosen the diamond kingdom as their next destination, knowing he would not be welcome to the witch's forest and having found no answers in the Spade or Heart Kingdoms. Despite the rough relations between the Clover and Diamond Kingdoms, the Rotta were always welcomed.

Of course, that didn't mean there wasn't anyone willing to take advantage of a Lord and his young heiress travelling without an escort.

**_Card Magic: Speed Play_**

Vale watched as the cards soared at breakneck speed, slicing and pinning down his opponents. His eyes widened as he was tackled from behind. Twisting around, he tilted his head just in time to avoid the axe that was about to slice his head. Seeing his attacker take another swing, he punched them in the gut, grabbing the axe's handle as it was nearly pushed against his throat, taking advantage of the man's pain to switch their positions.

The two were stuck at a standstill as they struggled against each other's strength. Vale's eyes widened as the man below him suddenly passed out.

"Papa, duck!"

Vale listened to his daughter, falling atop his opponent and rolling off to see a bullet of fire aimed where he just was. Jumping to his feet, he rushed to his daughter, scooping her up into his arms as he opened his grimoire once more.

**_Card Magic: Magician's Exit_**

The bandits chasing them watched in shock as a cloud of cards suddenly rained down on the pair, and before their eyes, disappeared.

Vale panted as he collapsed back onto a tree, his daughter safe in his arms._ I'm rusty. Ace would be laughing if she saw me now. _Thinking about the ambush, he frowned as he glanced down at his daughter.

"Delphia... the man that passed out... was that you?" He wondered.

Delphia bit her lip as she grabbed her father's shirt, nodding slowly. Knowing that what she did was most likely instinctive as what most magic is for children of her age, he decided to ask a different question.

"Why did you do it?"

"...He would hurt you... badly." She whispered. Seeing the light gleam in her eyes and how she tightened her fist around his shirt, Vale just hummed.

"I think it's time we went home."

Delphia's eyes widened. "To Ace?"

Vale smirked, nodding, "To Ace."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Gripping his daughter's hand tightly, the two strolled through the Black Market, trying to find anything to their liking. They have yet to reveal their return to the kingdom or his own friends, but having passed through the Common Realm, Vale thought his ever-curious daughter would enjoy the little trip.

It would surprise many nobles how many relics and treasures actually end up in the Black Market.

"Oh my," He heard, "What a unique affinity your daughter has."

Vale blinked as he turned to the seller before his eyes moved down towards his daughter. His eyes widened, seeing how Delphia's own were gleaming brightly as the cards she had been playing with began to float around her, surrounded by their own glow of a similar colour.

_Tarot cards?_

"Delphia..." He frowned as she stared off blankly, the cards placing themselves in formations around her. Kneeling, he shook her shoulders lightly. "Delphia!"

He nearly breathed a sigh of relief as the glow in her eyes faded, and the cards fell. He cursed inwardly as Delphia stared at him in fear before passing out and falling into his arms. "Delphia!"

Picking up the cards, he through the seller a bag of yuls, uncaring if it was too much. He picked up his daughter, rushing out of the hidden market and towards his manor. Glancing down, he frowned at the few cards she held tight in her hands, one of the images staring up at him almost mockingly.

**[ XIII Death ]**

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Having found Delphia's exact affinity, he taught her a few tricks he knew to control the cards. With Delphia having tarot cards, she would have to figure out her magic herself, but there were enough similarities between her tarot magic and his card magic for him to teach her.

Despite having been in Clover for nearly half a year, he had kept his manor's staff under secrecy of their return. Delphia's mana was still volatile, and he wished to avoid any public attacks. Fortunately, the tarot cards she had found in the Black Market were helping her focus her mana. He was even able to remove the bracelets that usually kept her mana under control.

Though he had noticed some changes in Delphia's personality. She was quieter and less expressive. Still the ever-curious little thing much to his relief, she wasn't as open nor affectionate. Though he was glad, she didn't push him away, at least.

"Papa, you'll be having a visitor today."

Vale blinked, frowning when he saw Delphia's eyes glowing once more. He had come to affiliate his daughter's ever-knowing nature with the glow of her eyes. With the knowledge of her affinity, he concluded that Delphia could see the future or at least possible futures. Of course, it was still a hypothesis, but Delphia's words continued to affirm it more every day.

Her being clairvoyant wasn't much of a stretch to believe either, considering who her mother is.

"Do you know who it is?" He wondered. No one could possibly know they were back.

"...you'll see."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

Vale yelped as he dodged the steel lance aimed at his head. He stared incredulously as it impaled his office chair before being yanked out by its user. He chuckled nervously as he stared up at glaring purple eyes.

"A-Ace, I see you've heard of my return." He gulped as her eyes flashed.

"Your return?" She hissed, "Yes, I did... AND THAT YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR HALF A YEAR!"

Before she could attack her childhood friend once more, a soft, almost monotonous voice cut in.

"Hello," The two turned to see a small, nearly three-year-old girl watching blankly from the door, "I'm Delphia Rotta. It's nice to meet you, Lady Acier."

The silver-haired woman blinked, her steel armour and weapon disappearing as her grimoire returned to it's satchel. "Is that...?" She trailed off, glancing at her friend.

"Yes, it is," Vale confirmed from his place on the floor.

"Oh, look how much you've grown," Acier cooed, prancing towards the child as she swooped her into her arms, "You speak so well for your age, though I expect nothing less from a Rotta."

"Thank you," Delphia nodded seriously.

Vale smiled, watching two of the most important ladies in his life interact. He mentally thanked his daughter for her intervention, promising an award for saving his life. Seeing how she stared at him knowingly over Acier's shoulder, she knew it too.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"So you've added a third one to your flock," Vale noted, observing the squirming babe in his friend's arms as she cradled her youngest to her chest.

Acier smiled, nodding, "You missed his birthday several months ago."

"And his name?" He smirked.

Acier's smile was strained this time as she answered, "... Solid."

Vale snorted, quickly covering his mouth as he gave his liege lord a thumbs up. Vandens stared at him in confusion from beside his wife.

"Good job there, _Queen_."

"Just because I keep my hair long, does not mean I am a woman," Vandens huffed, "And Solid is a perfectly fitting name for a Silva."

"Of course it is," _You all have terrible names_,Vale thought, "And we don't call you queen for your hair, but for your dramatics." He smirked before turning to his daughter in his arms, "Isn't that right, Delphia?"

Delphia blinked from where she was gazing at the baby and glanced at the man. Tilting her head, the married couple stared in surprise as the cyan began glowing sharply before returning to normal.

"Yes, Papa."

Vandens huffed once more as Vale and Acier laughed at his plight. Hearing a knock, the adults quieted down.

"Mother? Father?"

The trio shared a look. Placing Delphia on her feet, Vale just pushed back her hair as she stared up at him in confusion before her attention was brought back to the parlour doors.

"Come in."

In came in two children he was familiar with but much bigger than the last time he's seen them. Nebra trailed behind her brother as Nozel held her hand, leading her into the room. He held a back a smirk of amusement, seeing how similarly styled the two's hair was to their father's.

"Nozel, Nebra, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. He's recently returned from his travels," Vandens introduced, gesturing towards Vale, "This is Lord Vale Rotta. His House are loyal vassals to our family."

Nebra curtsied clumsily as was expected of a child of her age, while Nozel was surprisingly regal as he bowed politely but not too deeply for someone of his station.

"And this is his daughter Delphia, she'll be joining you in your training sessions from now on."

The Silva children's eyes met with cyan. The parents watched as the youngest stepped up and curtsied towards the royals, eyes bright. Vale smirked knowingly, seeing the hint of a smile dancing across his daughter's lips as she stared at Nozel.

"My liege."

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"I'm joining the Black Bulls."

Vale blinked, staring at his daughter and heiress, now fifteen with her own grimoire in hand. Powerful in her own right, her connection to the royal families and beauty made her quite sought for, much to his displeasure.

"The Black Bulls?" He repeated.

Delphia's eyes, identical to his own, stared back, piercing through him.

"One of the new squads lead by Yami Sukehiro. William is leading the Golden Dawn."

"Why not the Silver Eagle, Crimson Lion or the Blue Rose? Didn't Lady Roselei give her recommendation for you to her Captain? I'm sure Fuegoleon and Nozel will be happy to take you into their own squads."

Delphia's eye twitched, her lips pursed. Vale quirked a brow, his back straightening as his interest rouse, seeing the glint of determination in her eyes.

"They'll only smother me. The Black Bulls is the best squad for me."

Vale bit back a smile, already seeing the signs.

They had a saying about the family. Rotta were a curious lot. Always wandering and exploring. Searching and learning. But once their curiosity is struck and interest is met, they became dangerous. They stopped at _nothing_ to sate their curiosity, and when they set a goal, there was nothing in the world that could prevent them from making it happen.

And Delphia was his daughter, a Rotta and the most dangerous of them all.

* * *

**I finally updated! I had so many ideas but it was pretty much all over the place so I cut scenes out that will instead show up later.**

**Since the Lord Silva was never actually named, I call him "Vandens," which means _water_ in Lithuanian. **

**Congratulations to lilyrinek (wattpad) and akuma night (quotev) for inspiring Lord Rotta's name! Vale short for _valet_ means jack in French, as in the jack card in a deck. Lysander on the other hand means _liberator. _**

* * *

**Question: Who's your favourite musical artist? Could be a band/group or soloist.**

* * *

**UPDATED: 11/08/20**


	23. Special 1 - Magic Mushrooms

**[ Special #1 - Don't Eat Weird Magical Mushrooms ]**

**[ Takes place before the attack on the Royal Capital ]**

They _really_ should have expected this happening at some point.

Then again, they never really thought of the consequences of Charmy's experimental dishes.

The Black Bulls were sprawled across the lounge in their own states of disarray as they groaned in dismay and stress of their situation. Their breath hitched as the sound of rattling reached their ears. Straightening, each mage surveyed the area warily for source of the sound.

Their attention soon snapped to Finral as he squealed, nearly falling off the couch as his eyes met with large doe-like ones.

"Eeek! H-How- W-Wha— When did you get there?!" He yelped, clutching his chest as he stared frozen in the most ridiculous pose as if protecting himself from the threat that was the tiny little thing sitting most innocently beside him.

The squad could only watch warily as cyan eyes stared up at them. They slumped when all they got was a beaming smile and a shake of a rattle from their now chibi-sized vice-captain.

How did this happen?

Well, let's take this back a few hours, shall we?

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Charmy called in a sing-song quality as she and her sheep carried trays of food to the dining hall.

The Black Bulls gave their cheers of appreciation, seeing the various meals. Grasping their utensils, each grabbed portions of their favourite dishes and some they have yet to try. They knew it would all be delicious in the end anyway.

Having a rare day with not many papers to be done, Delphia stretched happily as she grabbed her own dishes. She blinked, raising a brow as she found a pasta dish she was unfamiliar with. Taking the plate, she sniffed it, brows furrowing at the ingredients' sweet and savoury scent.

"Charmy, what is this?" She wondered.

The shorter woman gulped down the food she had stuffed in her mouth and tilted her head. She brightened at the dish.

"Oh! It's a new pasta dish! I found a new ingredient and thought I'd make something! Try it, try it!" She cheered.

Delphia hummed in thought. It didn't look dangerous, rather appetizing, in fact. Plus, it was pasta~ her favourite! Since it was a rather small dish, the violet-haired woman thought her squad wouldn't mind if she ate this one plate for herself. With the buffet of food, they surely wouldn't miss it.

Taking a bite, her eyes widened minutely as the savoury flavour exploded across her tongue. She moaned in appreciation as she took another bite. Finral watched her, flushed from the rather… obscene audio Delphia was providing as she ate. But he couldn't help the fond affection from growing as he chuckled at how her eyes were practically sparkling as she devoured the pasta.

"Looks good, can I have some?" He asked teasingly.

Delphia frowned at him, staring between her friend and the dish. Seeing the reluctance, Finral chuckled, raising his hands in surrender.

"Nevermind. It's all yours," He grinned much to her relief and his amusement.

"Charmy, what did you put in this?" Delphia inquired as she finished up the plate.

"Heh heh~" Charmy smirked, "I found a new breed of mushrooms near one of the grand magic zones! Since they weren't poisonous, I thought I'd make them into a creamy pasta dish for you!"

Delphia's eyes softened as she patted the shorter woman's head in thanks at her thoughtfulness and enthusiasm to make her a new dish.

"It was delicious, Charmy," She complimented before taking a swig of her coffee.

Stretching once more, she picked herself up from the bench, pouring herself another cup of her lifeblood to take with her.

"Eh? Done already, Phia?" Vanessa wondered, pouting at the younger woman.

The vice-captain only shrugged, "I have work to do. But there isn't much so hopefully I'll be done soon. Maybe we could have a girl's day today."

The witch's eyes sparkled. It's been a while since they had one of those. Delphia always gave the best messages during their girl's appreciation days.

"Hurry back then~" Vanessa cooed as she left. Delphia chuckled, waving the busty witch away as she returned back to her office.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

Since it was their day off, the squad had taken to playing games to pass the time.

Magna struggled with himself as he stared at Luck's ever-smiling face. Sweat trailed down from his temple as he stared at the two cards being offered to him. Noelle and Asta watched with bated breath as his hand travelled from one card to the other. Inhaling deeply, the fire user finally made his choice.

"NOT AGAIN!" He cried, the joker card seemingly laughing up at him from the table where it had fallen when he realized he had lost once more.

"Ha ha! You really suck at this game, Magna!" Luck laughed.

"Why I oughta—" A vein throbbed in his temple as he rolled up his sleeve as if ready to pound the fight addict blond.

"Hey, have you guys seen Phia?" Finral wondered as he returned from the office with a tray still full of food. He was frowning as he looked around the lounge for the violet-haired mage. She might have come down when he was on his way to bring her lunch since she hasn't shown up. "I was waiting in her office, but she didn't come back."

"Hmph, probably in the kitchen, getting more coffee."

Vanessa was rather sulky, pushing an empty wine bottle back and forth on the floor as she laid across one of the sofas. The witch had been hoping Delphia would come out so they could spend time together. Usually, when the violet-haired woman said she didn't have much work, she'd get it done within the hour, but she had yet to see the tarot user even hours later. Of course, she could have been mailed more work from headquarters, but she would have given the witch a warning that they'd have to put their plans on hold.

"That's the thing…" Finral's face was somewhat disturbed as he held the tray in one arm to hold up a mug of coffee, "Her mug's still full. It's even _cold_. I think it's the same cup from this morning, but it looks like she only took a few sips from it."

The squad shared concerned looks. Delphia would _never_ let her coffee cool or go to waste like that. Could it be… was she—

"KIDNAPPED!" Asta cried as waved his arms, running around the room in a panic, "PHIA-SENPAI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! WE HAVE TO SAVE-"

_Goo~_

The squad froze, Asta blinking in confusion as he slowly dropped his arms back to his side. "What was that?" He wondered.

_Giggle_

"I'm not the only one hearing that, right?" Noelle paled. She recalled all the stories Solid would tell her as a child about moving dolls and creepy ghost children to scare her. Of course, they weren't true, but the older Silva would even sneak into her room to rearrange the placement of her dolls to frighten her more. What _if_ some of the stories _were_ true?

Hearing the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps, the squad twisted and turned in search of the source.

Noelle clutched her chest, paler than usual, as she looked around warily. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt something grip her leg. Turning her head down slowly, she shrieked at the toddler clutching onto her.

"Ohmy— I'm sorry unrestful spirit! Forgive me! Please don't hurt me!" The royal pleaded, falling to the floor and bowing to child.

"What are you talking about?" Asta asked as he made his way over. He grinned, wiggling his fingers at the toddler, causing her to giggle and lifted her into his arms. Propping her on his hip, he tilted his head at Noelle's still prostrating figure. "It's just a kid, Noelle."

The Silva blinked, quickly getting up onto her feet as she crossed her arms. Ignoring the burning on her cheeks, she closed her eyes. "I-I knew that!" She huffed, flipping her hair back. Opening an eye to peek at Asta and the baby, she frowned. "W-what's a baby doing here anyway?"

"O-oi… Don't you think the baby kind of looks like someone?" Magna laughed nervously.

The squad crowded around in front of the baby as they peered at the toddler.

_Stare~_

The baby giggled, cyan eyes sparkling as her hands opened and closed, reaching for several squad members.

Wait… _cyan_ eyes?

A lightbulb practically exploded above their heads as they finally made the connection.

"I-It can't be…" Vanessa breathed.

"Y-Yeah, it can't be! T-That's impossible!" Magna laughed, though it was strained.

"It's Grey," Gauche commented firmly.

The group turned as one to stare at the heavy-set man with slicked black hair that stood staring down at them. _Whoosh_~

"PHIA?!" They cried, swinging back to the baby.

Their hearts practically stopped as the baby cheered at the nickname.

"H-How did this happen?" Finral cried, clutching his head. Oh god, if the news travelled, he didn't want to think about what would happen.

"Is it a curse?" Vanessa wondered as she poked the pudgy cheeks of her shrunken vice-captain. She couldn't help but coo at the giggle the action brought out.

Finral blinked as he remembered this morning's breakfast. His head whipped around to Charmy, who held up a bottle of milk. Asta thanked the short woman as he cradled Delphia carefully and fed her.

"C-Charmy… the pasta dish Phia ate this morning… what did you put in it?" He inquired.

The black-haired mage blinked, tilting her head back as she held her chin in thought. "Hmmm… just some new mushrooms I found."

"Ah…" He nodded slowly as he sweatdropped, "And these mushrooms… was there anything strange about them?"

"Well, now that I think about it… when I first tried them, I passed out!" She said brightly, "I don't remember anything that happened, but I fell asleep for a few hours! Since nothing happened and they tasted really good, I thought Phia would like them!"

Finral anime fell at her words. Charmy _passed out,_ and she still thought they were okay to bring back! _At least the effects only seem to last a few hours_, he sighed heavily. _The squad could last until the end of the day, right? Nothing they couldn't handle, right?_

Famous last words, those thoughts were.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Huh… didn't think you'd be good with brats, Asta," Magna commented as he watched how easily Asta took care of their vice-captain turned baby.

The ash-blond grinned, tickling the toddler's belly as he sat back with her on his lap. "Thanks! Yuno and I were the oldest in the church, so we took care of the younger ones whenever Sister Lily and the Old Man were too busy."

"We're back~" Vanessa called as she stepped through a spatial portal with Finral and Noelle.

Seeing as they weren't equipped with anything for a baby, the trio made a quick trip to the market for clothes and other necessities. The group shared a look as they sifted through the bags for some diapers and clothes.

"So… who's going to change her?"

_Silence_.

"Not it!" Luck grinned as he bounded back.

"What about Vanessa or Noelle since they're girls?" Asta asked.

"Sorry, boya~ But I've never changed a diaper in my life." Vanessa shrugged.

"Noelle?"

The Silva huffed, crossing her arms as she turned her head away, "I'm royalty! Why would I do that?"

Finral laughed nervously, "Well, out of the squad, I think only Asta and Gauche have any actual experience with kids."

They all turned to the sis-con with pleading eyes. The brunet's eye twitched as he growled. Pushing past the group, he grabbed the clothes and diaper.

"Thanks, Gauche!" They cheered.

"10,000 yuls! Each!" He called back, much to their dismay. The mirror user would have done it anyway, but he may as well get something out of it. He's running out of money for his Marie crafting hobby anyway.

The girls cooed, fawning over the adorableness that was their vice-captain. Gauche had dressed her up nicely in a charming, ruffled dress and had even done up her curly violet hair into a tiny ponytail with a bow on top to match her dress.

"How precious~" Vanessa smiled as Delphia reached out to tug on her own pink locks. "I never would have thought Phia would be such a happy baby."

"You know, this might not be so bad." Magna grinned as he stole their vice-captain, much to the girls' protest. "Though I wonder…"

The squad held their breaths as Magna dropped Delphia into Gordan's arms. They watched as the toddler stared up at his face, silent and still. Gordan felt himself sweat as he held Delphia away from him. As much as he wanted to cradle her, he could still remember all the reactions children had to him when they met him. He blinked in surprise when the toddler in his arms cooed, babbling at him happily as she reached out to him.

He gazed off in shock as he held her against his chest, Delphia reaching up to pat his cheek almost soothingly.

"Wow~" Magna whistled, grinning, "Did not see that coming."

"I guess we won't have any problems then!" Luck laughed.

"I guess not," Finral agreed. "Phia doesn't seem to be much of a problem, so we should be fine."

"How'd this happen, anyway?" Noelle pondered.

The spatial user sighed as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Charmy, who was now making some baby food for Delphia. "One of the dishes she made this morning had some weird mushrooms in it. Phia ate the whole plate, but from my understanding, it should only last until the end of the day."

The group sweatdropped. Of course, Charmy would be the one to end up accidentally poisoning and shrinking one of them with her experimental dishes. They _really_ should have seen this coming.

"So, what should we do until then?" Noelle asked.

The group was silent. They didn't have much experience with entertaining babies. Even Gauche couldn't speak up as he spent most of his time stealing enough food for Marie to eat when they were kids, and when their parents were still alive, he had his mother around to help him.

"Do we have any paint?"

Magna and Luck tilted their head in confusion. "What?"

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"I couldn't find paint, but I found some coloured ink jars in Phia's office!" Magna grinned as he and Luck brought an armful of jars and stacks of paper with him.

"A-Are you sure we're allowed to take those?" Noelle questioned worriedly.

Magna waved her off, "It's fine. We'll just replace them later."

Asta grinned as he placed Delphia on the sofa, the table being pushed right up against it for her to reach. The violet-haired baby blinked as the stationary was placed in front of her. Taking a blank paper, Asta grabbed a brush, dipping it in ink and drew a smiley face. Delphia's eyes brightened, and she giggled, reaching out for the brush.

The ash-blond felt a sense of accomplishment as he handed her the brush and watched as she began to doodle using the various inks.

"Wow, Asta! It's a good thing you're here!" Finral gave him a thumbs up, "That should keep her entertained until this is over!"

"It's nothing," Asta grinned as he blushed.

With Delphia distracted, the squad split, returning to their own activities, though they kept an eye out for their chibi.

Taking his eye off of Delphia for a second to focus on their new card game, Magna's eyes widened, his sunglasses falling when he brought his head back up, only to find the baby missing.

"O-oi… where's Phia?" He croaked weakly.

Noelle and Asta blinked, twisting around only to see the table Delphia was drawing at empty. Their cards dropped, and eyes widened as they jumped to their feet.

"WHERE'D SHE GO?!"

"Look!" Vanessa waved, pointing towards the floor.

There, splattering across the floor, was a bright blue puddle of ink, beginning a trail of tiny footprints.

"If we just follow the trail, we should find her!" Finral brightened.

"Let's go!"

So focused on the trail, the group failed to notice where exactly they were going.

"Wait!" Vanessa called out as the boys raced ahead of them. "This is—"

The men cried out in pain as several trap spells were triggered by their presence. Noelle and Vanessa winced, staring apologetically at them.

"—the girl's hallway."

The boys groaned as they carefully crawled through a portal Finral provided for them to get to the end of the hall where the trail continued. Their eyes widened as they stood and found the footsteps going down both the left and right hallways. Magna scratched his head in confusion, his head snapping back and forth between the two corridors.

"Wha— how'd she manage this?!"

Finral groaned as he nearly smacked his forehead against the wall. At this point, no logic seemed to fit Delphia. "J-Just split up…" He sighed. "We should find her eventually."

Of course, they didn't expect the chaos following their vice-captain's trail would bring them.

"AHHH! HOW'D SHE EVEN GET DOWN HERE!" Asta cried as he was once more eaten by the magical beasts. Magna and Noelle yanked him out as they ran off.

"M-My Marie collection…" Gauche was practically dying as he slumped in his own cloud of depression, seeing the ink staining many of the Marie memorabilia he had made over the years.

"S-She actually went on the roof?!" Finral was crouched, curled up on himself as he ruffled his hair in confusion of how his vice-captain made a trail up onto the roof of all places.

"A TRAP ROOM?!" Magna yelled as he dodged pillar after pillar. Luck laughed as he used reinforcement magic to do the same, avoiding several spikes that sailed past him. Gordan was already knocked out behind them, having been the first to enter and unable to dodge the swinging rock that came at them upon their entrance.

Charmy stared around, horrified at the state of the kitchen. Food was thrown across the floor and walls, with some questionable sauces bubbling and dripping from the ceiling. "All this food… wasted." She whispered.

The squad trudged and fell on any available piece of furniture in the lounge, pained and tired from their search. They have spent hours searching and were dirty, wounded, yet still haven't found their vice-captain.

"Where did she go?" Vanessa moaned.

_Bark!_

They blinked, wincing as they picked themselves up only to find Grey in Delphia's favourite transformation of a wolf, sniffing at the trail. They barked once more, nodding their head towards the slightly opened entrance of their base, where the ink trail continued.

The group paled significantly at the implications.

"You don't think…" Magna laughed nervously.

"She couldn't have…" Vanessa sweated.

"We're so dead…" Finral whimpered.

"**What's goin' on here?**"

The squad paled at the voice. They turned, meeting the narrowed eyes of their captain.

"**Captain Yami!**"

_We're so dead!_ They cried mentally.

"What happened to you guys?" He quirked a brow. "And what's this mess?"

The members exchanged looks, trying to get someone to explain before they unanimously pushed Finral forward. The spatial user gulped as he met Yami's glaring eyes.

"W-well, y-you see…" Finral was sweating as he fidgeted in his place, "T-This morning, P-Phia… well she…"

"You gonna tell me or what?"

Finral closed his eyes as he practically yelled, "Phia turned into a baby, and we lost her!"

Hearing no response, he opened his eyes hesitantly, the rest of his squad hiding behind him and using him as a shield as they watched their captain warily.

"Oh, you mean this brat."

Yami leant down, grabbing something from behind him. They gaped as he held up an ink-stained Delphia by the collar of her dress, much like she was some unruly pup. Said toddler giggled as she cooed, making grabby hands at the foreigner.

Yami smirked as he tapped the baby's chin, cradling her with one arm as he gazed lazily at his squad.

"Found her wandering by the bathroom. Looked harmless, so I brought her to my room for a nap." The squad anime fell as Yami shrugged nonchalantly.

They went through all that only for her to be sleeping peacefully with their captain.

"How long she gonna stay this way?" He wondered, allowing his pint-sized vice-captain to crawl up onto his shoulder. He kept a hand steady on her back to keep her from falling.

"Umm… she ate a whole plate… so maybe a couple more hours?" Finral estimated.

Yami grunted, falling onto the couch. Delphia giggled as she was thrown in the air and caught by the burly man. Yami smirked. He can't deny, Delphia was a cute baby.

"Clean up this mess in the meantime. I'll watch the brat."

The squad groaned but followed their orders. Seeing how difficult it was to get the ink stains out, they grumbled. They should have given Phia crayons instead.

The Black Bulls later found themselves sprawled across the lounge once more, quiet as they took in the moment of peace from the rather eventful day. After cleaning, Delphia took to pulling another one of her disappearing acts, only to be found in her own room playing with her tarot cards. They placed the blame on the fact she was a Rotta. They were known for their wandering habits, after all.

Miles away a blond and cyan eyed man sneezed, triggering a trap spell in the dungeon he was now exploring.

Finral yawned as he laid back, Delphia napping across his chest as one of his hands, patted her back soothingly to keep her asleep.

The squad blinked in surprise, sitting up as a cloud of smoke suddenly engulfed the spatial user and baby. As the smoke faded, their eyes widened, cheeks red at what they were seeing.

Finral coughed, waving a hand in front of him to clear the smoke. Blinking, he frowned as the weight on his chest became heavier. His breath hitched, his purple eyes meeting with lidded cyan.

"P-Phia!" He squeaked.

Delphia blinked lazily, rubbing her eyes as she stared at the spatial user in confusion. "Finral?" She murmured.

Finral blushed, feeling her breath brush against his cheeks. His eyes trailed down, cheeks burning as he realized Delphia's bare chest was pressed against his own, her long violet hair covering all her important bits.

Blood exploded from his nose as Finral fell back, passing out from the suggestive scene presented to him.

Delphia blinked as she turned to the rest of her squad, unbothered by her bareness and position.

"What happened?"

* * *

**[ Extra ]**

"Hey… these papers, where'd you get them from?"

After realizing their vice-captain had no recollection of what happened, the squad explained everything. Delphia had only sighed, staring up at the ceiling as if she should have expected this.

After slipping on some clothes, the vice-captain had looked over the little doodles she had made in her baby form.

"Your office, why?" Magna answered distractedly. He grinned as he threw a pair onto the discard pile of cards on the table.

The group tensed, feeling an ominous atmosphere fill the room. They turned slowly and reluctantly, wincing at the dark aura surrounding their captain.

"**You morons…**" They paled as Delphia flipped the doodles around, revealing organized writing, ruined by the ink bleeding through the papers from the drawings.

The Black Bulls yelped as they quickly vacated the lounge much to the ire of their vice-captain.

"**Oh, you better run…**"

* * *

**Happy one-year anniversary to the publishing of Coddiwomple! That's right, it's been a whole year people. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. If you have any ideas for specials comment below! **

**Thank you everyone for your support in this fanfic, and I hope you all continue on his journey with Delphia and enjoy the story! This is ISLE MAIA and expect an update soon! :D **

* * *

**UPDATED: 21/08/20**

* * *

**PS. ARMY! HAVE YOU HEARD DYNAMITE?! BECAUSE I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE ALL OVER AGAIN 3 **


	24. 22 Deeper

**Review Responses: **

**LoneTaker:** You make a good point about the special being a good fever dream... but I have plans and they will be realized in the next chapter!

**AmericanNidiot:** LMAO if you think Yami is "daddy" during that special just wait. I plan on making a part 2 with Nozel, Fuegoleon and a few others XD

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Coddiwomple Trivia #11: Vale, Acier, Vandens and Julius are all close friends, and were each respectively nicknamed _Jack, Ace, Queen, _and_ King _among their group.**

* * *

Nozel and Fuegoleon stood at attention, staring at the man in shock.

"Sir," Nozel breathed, "I had not realized you've returned from your travels."

The trio shivered as the man's cyan eyes, eyes identical to his daughter's, narrowed at them. His mana was tightly wound around him as if preparing to attack.

"Hello Nozel," The man tipped his head in greeting, "I cut my travels short when the news had reached me. My _nephew_ was kind enough to inform me through the communication device I had given to my sister in case of any emergencies. _Coincidently_, a similar device was given to the Silva Castle for the same purpose."

Nozel held back a wince under Vale's meaningful gaze, inwardly cursing himself at his oversight.

"I was fortunate enough to have been nearby a location he's been before for us to rendezvous and return to the Capital."

The group was tense as the man's mana pressed down demandingly on their forms.

"_Now tell me_, how did my daughter end up in such poor conditions?" At their hesitant silence, he glared, "I want answers, and I want them _now_."

The captains' eyes met, Nozel's eye twitching revealing the only indication of his distress as he cleared his throat.

"I assume Heir Vaude had informed you of the recent events within the Capital upon your meeting?" Nozel inquired.

"You assume correctly," The older man acknowledged as he turned his gaze to roam the still form of his daughter. His eyes darkened as he took note of the bandages peeking out from beneath her cotton shirt, the blanket having been pulled down to keep Delphia cool in the warm room.

"Delphia had taken point as our strategist as was expected," Nozel began to explain, "During the attack, the Magic Knights she had been directing were divided among the districts to keep back the attackers as we focused on evacuating the citizens."

"It was only in the midst of the battle against one of the main instigators of the attack that we discovered their motive," Fuegoleon's fist clenched, brows furrowing in anger at the memory. Vale's eyebrow quirked, sensing the heat emanating from the Crimson Lion Captain as his mana mirrored his rage.

"And what was their motive?"

"Lord Julius believes the attack was a ruse in order to seize Fuegoleon's pendant," Nozel answered.

"Delphia had used one of her spells to take my place and steal the pendant just as our opponent's spatial user was about to capture me..." Fuegoleon's eyes closed as he retold the story, "When she returned, the pendant was missing, and she was injured. Marx later revealed that the assailant had removed all her memories of the attack, leaving us with no clue except that they were part of the Eye of the Midnight Sun."

The room was silent as they finished recollecting the attack. Asta and Noelle were practically sweating at the tension, eyes flickering back and forth between the three men. Though Asta could not sense the raging mana surrounding the blond man, he knew that he wasn't someone to mess with. It's like facing off against a sleep-deprived vice-captain that was denied her coffee!

"_You silly child_," Vale sighed as he stared tiredly at his daughter. He could not fault anyone but the assailant for her condition, much less when the outcome was of Delphia's own choosing to protect one of her closest friends.

The other four practically slumped in relief as the overpowering source of mana was withdrawn, though Nozel and Fuegoleon hid it better than the two rookies.

Vale moved to take Fuegoleon's seat, pushing back a few stray curls from his daughter's face and took in the rare serenity of Delphia's expression. She always looked so much lighter when asleep and unburdened by her visions.

Asta marvelled at how open the older man was with his affections for his daughter. It was unlike the nobles he's met in the past who were distant and arrogant.

"I see you've joined Delphia's squad, Noelle," The blond observed.

"A-ah yes, sir!" The young Silva straightened, staring at the older Rotta with respect. Since Delphia's induction into the Magic Knights, he had taken to travelling, only returning to the capital a handful of times a year. It has been a few years since Noelle had been able to meet him properly.

Vale smirked in amusement, eyes soft in longing and sadness as he watched the fidgeting royal. She really did grow to look just like her mother.

"Now now, no need for such formalities," Vale waved off, "Call me Uncle Vale like you used to!"

Noelle blushed, fiddling with the end of her skirt as she gazed off to the side.

"Y-Yes, Uncle Vale," She murmured.

Vale smiled before tilting his head as he took in the teen beside the silver-haired girl. His eyes piqued with interest as he sensed no mana coming from the boy despite the dirty grimoire he could see peeking out of his satchel.

"Oh?" Vale bit back a smirk as he glanced at his daughter. _Was this what you were waiting for?_ He wondered before turning back to the teen. "Now, who are you?"

Asta's eyes widened as he straightened, saluting the man, "I-I'M ASTA, SIR!"

Vale winced at the boy's volume but chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Pleasure to meet you, Asta. I'm Delphia's dad, Vale. There's also no need to salute me. I'm no Magic Knight."

Asta tilted his head as he lowered his arm in confusion. "Eh?"

"Asta, Lord Rotta retired from the Magic Knights fifteen years ago," Fuegoleon explained, "He has taken to exploring and being an ambassador for the Clover Kingdom if the occasion arises."

"B-But still!" Asta argued, "Once a Magic Knight always a Magic Knight!" Plus, he was the vice-captain's dad!

"How interesting!" Vale chuckled, smirking in amusement. The boy had quite the character. "I can see why Delphia likes her squad so much."

Noelle blushed as she held her chin up, flipping her hair back while Asta grinned from beside her.

"It's getting late. You four should be heading back to your headquarters."

Nozel and Fuegoleon frowned as they were about to protest, but stopped as Vale rose his hand, his expression once more calculative and composed.

"You two have squads to take care of," He reasoned, "Now go. I'll watch over my daughter."

The captains reluctantly followed the orders as they left, the Black Bulls duo following behind after giving their goodbyes.

Once the door shut behind them, Vale sighed as he slumped over the bed, cradling Delphia's hand in his own. His eyes were closed as he breathed deeply as if praying for his daughter to awaken.

"_You selfless fool_," He whispered, eyes glazed as they opened to stare at his daughter's face, wishing that he could see her eyes that she had inherited from him. "I don't care that this was the best outcome out of the futures you saw._ I don't care_ that you know you'll come out of this fine. I have lived the past two decades with you at its centre... you are my daughter; my life... do not handle it so carelessly."

Holding her hand with one of his own, he used his free one to caress her cheek, outlining her face as he took in the changes within his daughter that he has missed on his travels.

"Rotta are a possessive lot, Delphia," Vale murmured. He recalled the stories his grandparents have told him of their ancestors going insane at the loss of their people or possessions, "Do not think for a _second_ I will not do the unforgivable to bring you back to me if anything happens."

His cyan eyes were dark in thought for his words were not empty, but filled with a promise so deadly, the world would not be prepared for the outcome if he were to uphold it.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Erk... the geezer's back, huh?" Yami clicked his tongue as he rubbed his neck in thought. "Should have known he'd come running back for her."

Noelle and Asta balked at their captain's blatant disrespect to the man.

_This crazy captain is digging our own graves! _Though Noelle had grown up with the man like he was her own father, she still had a healthy dose of fear. Lord Rotta was after all one of the most fearsome men among the nobility with his connections throughout the four Kingdoms. His silver tongue was already enough to bring mages to their knees, not to mention his skill and prowess with his magic.

"Uhh... C-Captain, should you really be calling him that?" Asta laughed nervously, "He's Phia-senpai's dad remember?"

"Eh." Yami shrugged, causing the two to anime fall. Honestly, their captain's own disregard for all things decorum was fearsome in itself. "The geezer won't do anything until Phia drops dead, and _that_ won't be happening anytime soon."

The rookies winced as the dark magic user smacked his hands down on their hands.

"Now get out of here. It's still your day off. I, on the other hand-" Yami bent over, his arm clutching his stomach, "-have some _business_ elsewhere. Finral!"

Seeing the look on his captain's face, Finral jumped, pushing the man through a portal, breathing a sigh of relief as he passed through.

"Hey Finral-senpai, do you think you could drop me off somewhere? I promised to meet with someone today."

The dirty blond blinked before his eyes began to practically sparkle.

"Is it one of the girls from the mixer?" Finral grinned.

Noelle gaped from her spot on the sofa nearby, having decided to spend her free day relaxing, but it seems a change of plans was to be made. _I-It c-can't be! Could he be talking about her?!_ She thought, recalling the red-haired woman from the blind date.

Asta grinned and nodded, "Yeah! She's really nice, and she wanted me to meet her family!"

It was Finral's turn to gape, tears streaming down his face as he bit his knuckle, jealousy rearing its head within him. "Meeting the family, already?! How unfair, Asta! You're moving so fast!" He cried.

Asta blinked, staring at the spatial user in confusion. "Uh yeah. She lives in Nean. If you could open a portal, it'd be a big help."

Sighing heavily at his single state compared to Asta's soon-to-be relationship, Finral nodded and quickly summoned a portal.

"Just call when you're done. I'll come over to pick you up," Finral promised as he handed Asta an ornate container, "It's a communicator connected to the one here at the base and headquarters. We don't really use them unless we're on long-term missions, but since you can't fly a broom..."

Asta nodded in understanding as Finral trailed off. Grinning, he waved and stepped through the portal after pocketing the communicator.

With her face flushed red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment remained unclear, Noelle hopped through the portal when Finral turned his back, following after the muscle-head.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Langris-chan, you're home!" Liliane beamed, pressing kisses against her son's cheeks, "You've been staying at your headquarters for too long! You should visit more often!"

The teen internally rolled his eyes but gave his mother a closed-eyed smile as he allowed her to smother him with her affections.

"Apologies, Mother. I am rather busy with my position as vice-captain," He reasoned.

The woman was practically pouting but beamed with pride for her son. "Of course, of course. With your talents, it is no wonder you're so busy," She praised, "Will you be staying long? I'll have the cooks make your favourites for tonight's dinner!"

Langris nodded absentmindedly as he moved past his mother to his quarters. "Only for tonight. I must return to my squad tomorrow." Pausing in his steps as he climbed the grand staircase, he looked over his shoulder in faux remembrance, "Oh yes, Uncle Vale has returned from his travels. I came across him on my way home."

"Lysander?" Liliane's eyes widened in surprise. She hasn't seen her brother in years after all, and his correspondences were rare and few in between. Grabbing her skirts, she made a quick exit, yelling for one of the staff to have a carriage ready. If she left now, she should be able to catch him in the manor before his wandering habits kicked in again. She was forever thankful that that particular quirk never manifested in her as strongly as it did with her brother and niece.

Langris watched his mother rush off with a smirk before continuing on his way. Stripping off his cloak, he threw it lazily across his bed as he threw himself across the chaise lounge, all sense of propriety lost in the privacy of his rooms. Rocking a pawn back and forth in its place on the chessboard, already set and ready on his coffee table, he lost himself in thought of a time years before in this very room.

_"Langris-chan, we'll be meeting someone very important to me, so you must be on your very best behaviour." _

_The young Vaude, only five, stared up at his mother in confusion but acquiesced to her request. He stood stiffly in front of his mother as she held him in place by his shoulders. His father stood beside them and his brother not far, but still apart from the rest of them, shifted uneasily to his left. _

_It wasn't long until the sound of hooves reached their ears, and a carriage was pulled in front of their manor. Langris watched curiously as the footman was quick to jump off and open the carriage doors, bowing as the occupant exited. _

_His breath hitched, eyes wide in fear and awe at the man who stepped out. His hair was a similar shade to his mother's, but the aura surrounding him was unlike anyone he's met before. It was powerful and domineering, commanding respect from all those around him. Langris gulped, as he held back the urge to push back in his mother's embrace. _

_The man's cyan eyes stared piercingly at them. From the corner of his eye, Langris could see Finral shiver as he quickly avoided eye contact, staring at the ground. When those eyes met his, Langris flinched, but unlike his brother, he held his chin up, facing the stare head-on. Something in the man's eyes flickered, a smirk gracing his lips before he broke eye contact to return his attention to the carriage. _

_Langris watched the man move aside, holding a hand out. Seeing a tiny hand reach out to grasp the man's, he tilted his head, trying to get a better look, eyes curious as a young girl around his age stepped out. _

_Her clothing was foreign to him, unlike any garment he's seen in Clover, and her violet hair tied up in an elaborate style. It was long. Much longer than any girl's hair he's seen before. If it were down, he would think it would drag along behind her. Despite her fine clothing and hair, she didn't present herself much like any other noble girl. From her lidded eyes and how she was almost dragging her feet, he thought she'd rather be somewhere sleeping. _

_"Lysander! Oh, how wonderful to see you, brother dear!" _

_Langris' eyes were wide in shock as his mother moved around him to engulf the man in a hug. _

Brother?_ He thought. _

_The man winced but chuckled. "How many times have I told you, I go by Vale, Lils." _

_Liliane sniffed in distaste. "How unseemly. You are Lord of the House, Lysander. You must act the part. Just as you should address me as Liliane and not that horrid nickname." She smiled happily as she turned to introduce the family, unknowing to the rolled eyes directed at her from her older brother. _

_Langris met the man's eyes once more as he smirked, winking as if sharing a secret. _

_"Lysander, this is my husband Ledior, the Lord of House Vaude." _

_"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Rotta." Ledior bowed. _

_"Please, enough of that. You're family now." Lysander —or Vale as he preferred— waved his hand lazily, dismissing the formalities as he glanced down at him and his brother. "And these two are?" _

_Liliane beamed as she rested her hands on his shoulders once more, reaching up to caress his head affectionately. _

_"This is my Langris-chan! You're nephew!" _

_Langris stared as Vale fell gracefully onto one knee to be eye level with him. He met his gaze impassively much to the older man's amusement. _

_"Oh, so you're my nephew, hm?" Vale smirked, "Have you gotten the hang of your magic yet?" _

_Langris' eyes sparkled. He loved using his magic. Holding a hand out, his brows furrowed in concentration as his magic surrounded his hand. Looking around, he flung a ball of his mana at one of the bushes, feeling a sense of satisfaction as a hole appeared. _

_"Spatial magic, huh? Quite powerful and destructive as well," Vale admired. "You'll be a dangerous one in the future." _

_Rising to his feet, Vale tilted his head as he glanced toward the final member he had yet to be introduced. "And this is?" Peeking at his sister from the corner of his eye, Vale held back a frown, seeing how she stared at the boy in contempt. _

_Ledior coughed as he stepped forward, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, pushing him forward gently. _

_"Apologies, Lord- Uh... Vale," He corrected seeing the look his brother-in-law sent him, "This is my firstborn, Finral. He's from my first marriage." _

_Vale frowned at the hesitance in the other man's voice as if expecting the worse from him. Biting back a curse at his sister's foolishness, he nodded in acknowledgment at the boy. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Finral. How old are you?" He wondered. _

_Langris saw how his brother flinched at the attention. Finral gulped as he met cyan eyes, his own flickering to the side to show his unease, "U-Uh... um... S-Six, Lord- er- sir?" _

_Vale chuckled at the boy's confusion on how to address him. "You may call me Vale." Patting the quiet girl by his side, he pushed her gently in front of him. "I hope you get along with my daughter. She's the same age as you." _

_The older Rotta watched in pride as his heiress curtsied politely, keeping her face void of emotion as she greeted them. _

_"Pleasure to meet you." _

_"Finral, Langris, meet my daughter. Delphia."_

_When his eyes met with cyan, orbs identical to her father's, Langris couldn't help but frown as she gave him the barest amount of attention before she regarded Finral. He scowled at the way his brother blushed under her gaze. _

Why is it Finral again?_ His eyes darkened_. She's _my_ cousin, isn't she?

_Being so young, he has yet to control his impulsiveness, so in his fit of anger he grabbed his cousin's hand, dragging her into the mansion. _

_He ignored the startled shouts of his mother and the others' surprised exclamations as he pulled her towards his rooms. Glancing behind him, his anger only worsened when he saw her watching Finral before he escaped her sight_

_Slamming the doors shut behind him. The two children panted. _

_"Why?" _

_Langris stiffened as he turned to his newly introduced relative. He winced at the knowing look in her eyes as he quickly surveyed his room for an excuse. _

_"Let's play?" _

_Delphia frowned as she followed his line of sight to find a chessboard set up on the table._

_"You know how?" She quirked a brow. _

_Langris flushed, the question sounding more condescending in his ears than it really was. He scowled at the, unfortunately, taller girl. _

_"Of course, I do! Do you?!" _

_The violet-haired girl shrugged lazily. Rubbing at her eye, she strode slowly to the table, plopping herself on the chair. Covering her mouth as she yawned, she tilted her head, lidded eyes gazing heavily at him, almost glowing._

_"Well? Are we playing?" _

_Langris glared as he stomped up, choosing his first piece and nearly slamming it back on the board, much to the girl's hidden amusement. _

_"Your move." _

Langris didn't know why or how it began. The tension between the cousins seemed to have always been there. Violence and bloodlust were held back by chess games, other strategic competitions held between them, or a battle of wits between silver tongues.

Sometimes though, he felt as if this whole thing was one-sided. Delphia never seemed to show anything but annoyance or exasperation on her side whenever he appeared before her. It made him wonder if she even knew how much of a menace she was to him.

She was annoying. A bother. A know-it-all with no sense of self-preservation.

Scowling, his magic surrounded his hand as he destroyed the pawn. He laid back, biting his lip as he covered his eyes with his forearm, hiding, even momentarily, from the world.

_Stupid cousin._

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

"Lord Vangeance!"

The captain paused in his steps, smiling kindly as he looked back and greeted the two mages of the royal advisors.

"Are you here to visit Lady Delphia?"

The masked man nodded his agreement as he held up a few journals and a bouquet of flowers.

"I haven't gotten the chance to come around. I brought along a few gifts to keep Delphia occupied when she awakens. No doubt Healer Owen will keep her here until he's sure of her recovery."

The mages chuckled, knowing that such actions would indeed vex the violet-haired mage. As members of the Wizard King's advisors, they had worked with Delphia on many occasions. Though they were not as close as she was to Marx, they certainly knew that one way to placate her wandering habits was to give her some history books.

"Let us guide you, Lord Vangeance. We will be taking over the next guard shift for Lady Rotta."

The captain gave his assent and followed the two mages.

"Has there been any changes?" He wondered.

The advisors shared a look and sighed, "Unfortunately not. Despite her numerous visitors, none have noted any changes in Lady Rotta. We _have_ heard from the other guards that Lord Rotta had returned from his travels once he heard the news."

Purple eyes blinked in surprise. "Lord Rotta?"

"Yes, sir. Apparently, his nephew, Heir Vaude, contacted him. He is quite... _intimidating_." One advisor shivered.

The other sweatdropped, recalling their colleagues' ashen appearances when they reported back to the Wizard King, "We can't really blame him. This is his daughter, after all."

The Golden Dawn's Captain kept silent, falling deep in thought at the news. Watching as the guards relieved their colleagues from their shift, he nodded his thanks as he entered the room.

He was surprised the room was empty of visitors, having expected at least one member of her squad to be there or maybe even the Silver Eagle's Captain or the Crimson Lion's.

Placing the journals by Delphia's beside and the flowers by her head, the masked man stood in silent before taking a seat. Supporting his weight with one hand by her waist, he moved to lean over her. He tilted his head as he gazed down at the sleeping Magic Knight, his smile now gone as his eyes became lidded and sighed.

"So benevolent yet so careless to your own life and wellbeing," He mused, "So much like _her_."

His free hand trailed to her loose hair, curling the strands around his forefinger.

"It was those traits that led to her downfall..." He stared blankly at the vice-captain as he allowed violet locks to slip through his grasp, "They'll lead to yours as well."

Rising from his place, he grabbed the bouquet, arrangingthem quietly around the moon blossoms that have yet to wilt. His fingers brushed over the hyacinth flowers thoughtfully. With a heavy sigh, he took his leave.

Unnoticed by him, lithe fingers twitched just as the door closed shut.

* * *

**Here's the official chapter! Kind of boring in my opinion but it's full of hidden meanings. Don't take anything in this chapter at face value. It just not be what it seems. I wonder if anyone will catch the hidden meanings I've added into this chapter. **

**I'm glad y'all like the Special. If ya have any ideas don't be afraid to share! **

**Question: Where y'all from country wise. State or province too if you're willing to share. I'm curious where my readers are from. As for me, I'm from Ontario, Canada ;)**

* * *

**UPDATED: 25/08/20**


	25. 23 Toska

**WARNING: I strongly suggest y'all get caught up in the anime and manga. Later there will be elements of the story that will involve things that have yet to be mentioned in the anime so READ THE MANGA! This warning also involves the fangirl rant beneath about the recent episodes.**

**Now before we begin... HAVE Y'ALL SEEN THE NEWEST OPENING TO BC?! I just caught up with the latest episodes and guys I am screaming! The most recent episode was amazing. Love the Golden Dawn and Langris' character development really makes me proud. I got plans for him and Delphia and it will be so fluffy that I can't. **

**^^^ALSO THE OPENING WAS SANG BY TOMORROW X TOGETHER! First their Haikyuu inspired MV and now this! I DIDN'T THINK THIS SONG WOULD BE FOR AN ANIME! They actually sang an anime OST! They living their weeb dreams y'all! My two worlds are colliding in the best ways possible! Okay enough. Sorry for the wait, but here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**Magic126:** I've been wondering where you were! It's nice to hear from you again! Also Happy veyr belated Birthday! Haha, I'm glad my last update landed on your bday! What luck! I'll look forward to your reviews!

**AmericanNidiot:** Heh, you're right about that. Finral's just existing and he gets on Langris' nerves.

**Lonetaker:** Ahh... the US... yeah good luck with that. And school too. I just started by first term for the my second year online... and it is _not_ going well lmao.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Black Clover Trivia #12: Kahono is based off Honoka Akimoto, a fan of _Black Clover _and a member of Team Syachihoko (a Japanese female idol group).**

* * *

"Hey, senpai! We're here for another visit!" Asta cheered as he entered the quiet room. Noelle frowned as she berated him for his horrible manners within the healing ward. The ash-blond laughed nervously as he placed a melon by his vice-captain's beside.

"We brought you a melon!" He grinned, "I told my family back in Hage that someone in my squad got hurt, but don't worry, I didn't say who, so everything's still hush-hush! Anyway, Sister Lily told me that when we visit someone like this, we should bring a melon! I'm not sure why, but we got one that's should be nice and juicy, so wake up soon, and we can all have a slice!"

Noelle sighed at her partner's usual loudness but let him be as she took her time to take care of Delphia's hair. The Silva smiled to herself as she recalled the days she would spend the night at the Rotta Manor, having her own hair brushed under the gentle ministrations of the older woman. Those simple routines are always accompanied by stories the violet-haired woman can recall or has been told of Acier's antics and her adventures with Vale and their friends.

"You're missing a lot, senpai," Asta frowned as he plopped down in one of the chairs, "We met the strongest mages of the Eye of the Midnight Sun and even their leader Licht. We really could have died! But it's a good thing the Captain of the Blue Rose, Silver Eagle, and Green Mantis showed up! I even learned a new technique during the battle! I can sense ki now—"

Asta continued to rant before he was eventually interrupted by a knock on the door. The two teens frowned as one of the guarding mages suddenly peaked his head in.

"I'm sorry Black Bulls, but your squad is outside waiting for you. Captain Yami has given orders for you to join them now."

Noelle sighed as she put the brush away, squeezing her idol's hand in reassurance.

Asta filled with determination as he stared at his sleeping vice-captain.

"We're off Delphia-senpai! Wish us luck at the Underwater Temple!"

As the duo left, they failed to notice how one of the crystals monitoring Delphia fade from green to amber.

**[TAROT*CARDS]**

_What is this?... Another vision?... A memory?... _

She couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak. She could feel nothing as she floated in the abyss, a white noise ringing in her ears. Her sense of identity was lost as spectres smothered around her, drowning her in whispers and screams. Both too loud and quiet for her to make out, brushing past her as swiftly as the wind.

She could only suffer in silence as vision after vision consumed her, eating at her sanity as it left her dazed and confused, lost between what she believed were memories of the past or visions of the possible futures.

"—are you? Ah! Found you! Hm..? Napping _again_? Wake up!"

She looked off vacantly as she took a moment to just _breathe_. She took in the sensation of the grass beneath her, tickling her exposed arms and neck as a light breeze caressed her skin. She winced as the sun peeked out behind the foliage of the trees, blinding her momentarily before gaining a moment of reprieve as a figure suddenly loomed over her.

The rays of light formed a halo around the individual, obscuring their features. She could barely make out the exasperated frown on the figure's lips as they scrutinized her.

"You should stop wandering off to nap. You're late again."

She could only stare blankly as the figure— a boy from what she can deduce from his voice and physique— reached down to haul her up onto her feet and began dragging her off. Her eyes remained trained on the boy's vermillion locks and the significant height difference between the two.

Her eyes trailed down to her hand, which the boy kept grasped in his own. Despite the firm grip, it was gentle and warm.

They twisted through the thicket, soon navigating themselves though stone pathways before reaching an open courtyard. There, tapping his foot rather impatiently, was a silver-haired boy she guessed was around the same age as the vermillion-haired one. She could discern nothing else as the boy stood with his back to them.

She frowned as the sun seemed to blind her from seeing the boy's face as he whirled around, the sound of their footsteps gaining his attention.

"**_You two!_** Hurry up! We're wasting time!"

"Patience _is_ a virtue, you know."

"_Tch._"

"Come on, before he decides to stomp off on us again."

"I do _not_ stomp off!"

She blinked as the hand gripping her own suddenly disappeared, leaving only the phantom touch of their warmth as her only clue that she was ever with them. She stared silently at the place the silver-haired boy once was... waiting... waiting for _her_... She cradled her hand against her chest as if to preserve the warmth lingering around it.

"You'll be left behind if you continue to daze off."

Breath hitching in her throat, she tilted her head back to look over her shoulder, eyes snapping to the violet curls of the woman holding out a hand to her. Staring at the pale hand, she twisted on her heel, nearly stumbling as she placed her tiny hand in the woman's own. She shivered, a chill going down her spine as she tucked her face in the bulky scarf wrapped snugly around her neck.

"Where?"

The woman hummed as she glanced down at her. She frowned as she took in that secretive, knowing smile dancing across the woman's lips.

"It's time you meet some old friends of mine."

Her leather-clad feet trudged through the layers of snow as her short strides pattered to match the woman's longer ones. Before long, she found herself tilting her head back, gazing up at the imposing stone walls surrounding two grand doors. She watched as they seemingly opened on their own, allowing them entrance.

Her hand squeezed around the woman's as they made their way inside, stopping in front of a couple. Her brows furrowed as she stepped forward almost unconsciously towards the lady of the couple, whose hands cradled her stomach in an almost reverent way.

Her companion smirked down at her as she moved past her to greet the couple. She couldn't help the way her hands shook at the gleam in the woman's eyes as she motioned her closer. She followed the unspoken order with hesitant steps, nodding her head in greeting as she surveyed the couple, her eyes straying to the pregnant lady's stomach once more.

"Can you feel him?"

She blinked, frowning minutely as her hand rose. She tilted her head in question as it hovered over the lady's belly. A smile was her form of assent, and she gingerly rested her hand on her stomach. Her eyes widened, her mouth forming an "o," feeling the baby's mana pulsing beneath her fingertips, reaching out for her own.

"The blood is strong in her to be forming a bond before the baby's even born."

"She's _my_ daughter, after all."

She took a step back beside her companion, quickly reaching out to grab her hand despite something inside her telling her to go as far away as possible. Her ears rang as they spoke. She winced, cradling her head. She barely noticed the woman tugging at her hand as she led her out. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened, seeing the blank tendrils trailing over the couple. They continued to wave them goodbye, seemingly unaware of their predicament.

_Not them!_

She yanked her hand from the violet-haired woman's as she ran, reachingout for the couple, only to pass through them like smoke and crash into a hard chest.

"_Oof—_ maa maa~ slow down there. What's the rush?"

Her breathes escaped her in panicked gasps as she clutched onto white robes. Her hands shook, her heart pounding against her chest as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Her head snapped up, barely avoiding butting the man's chin as she pushed herself out of his grasps.

"Hey— Hey! What's wrong?"

The man asked, his hands reaching and hovering, unsure of his next actions.

"I... I—"

Her eyes watered as she allowed gravity to pull her onto her knees. Her body trembled in fear, but for what, she was unsure. She heaved a sob as she cradled her head in pain and shock.

"...Come on. The others are waiting..."

She sniffed as she felt the man bring her to her feet. As he let go of her hand, she reached out to clutch onto the back of his robes before he led her off. She wiped frantically at her face as she sensed the presence of multiple individuals just ahead of them.

"There they are! You're late again!

Peeking out from behind the man, she waved almost sheepishly in greeting. Many could only sigh helplessly while the others laughed at their latest additions.

"Come now, at least they're here. Take a seat and join us!"

The fear that once pervaded her body ebbed away, her heart aching at the man sitting at the head of the table. Her hand reached up to rest against her chest in confusion, brows furrowing as the pit of her stomach churned with dread and regret.

"Y'know we could always sneak off if you aren't up for this? I don't think they'd mind."

Glancing at the man who had accompanied her, she shook her head. She wanted to stay here... here with _them_... for as long as she could.

_Not yet._

Breathing deeply, she composed herself and took a seat.

"That's right! Now, just do what you did backwards and repeat. If you can do it without any mistakes ten times, we'll move onto the next exercise."

Her hands moved as if they had a mind of their own, running along the keys of the grand piano. She froze midway, letting out a breath as her surroundings grounded itself once more.

"Hm? Did you forget the next key?

She blinked as silver entered her vision. The woman smiled gently as she patted her head, hand kind and comforting. At her touch, she could only close her eyes and lean into her, her heart filled with longing and regret.

The woman's laughs rang like bells in her ears.

"No time to sleep! You can nap later, alright?"

She nodded slowly as she returned her focus on the piano before her and redid the exercise. The woman hummed beside her, swaying to the beat of the metronome.

"Do you like the piano?"

She didn't deign the woman with an answer as she finished up the scale. She sat in silence, the only noise being the monotonous beat of the metronome. Staring at the black and white keys, she closed her eyes as her fingers danced across the keys once more, no longer carrying the hesitance of an amateur as she played a nostalgic melody.

"Here again?"

_A man. Silver hair._

"You're playing has improved."

_Vermillion locks. A proud smile._

"I'd love to listen to you play again, little one."

_Proud eyes. Brown hair._

"Uwah~ Play it again, please!"

_A child. Silver braids. _

"As beautiful as always!"

_Dirty blond hair. Purple eyes. _

"Eh? You can play? Show me!"

_Blond hair. Sparkling eyes. _

"Waaa~ I wanna play!" "Teach us, please!"

_Identical cyan eyes. _

Her eyes fluttered open as her fingers pressed on the final key, the note ringing through the empty room.

She didn't bother to take action as the walls began to crumble, inherently knowing she would not get hurt. As the floor saved beneath her, her heart never wavered as she fell. Sitting up, she coughed, smoke filling her senses as she was surrounded by burning buildings. She squinted her eyes as a blast came from her right. Her arm rose to cover her face from the wave of heat and aftershock. Pushing herself up on her feet, she stumbled back as glowing figures destroyed the two and killed innocents.

Gritting her teeth, she ran. She ran and ran, ignoring the burning in her legs and the ache in her chest. Pass the bleeding citizens. Pass the destroyed buildings. She ignored the screams and cries. She ran past them all. She panted, clutching her wounded stomach, ignoring the red dying her hand as she entered one of the many estates. Her breathed hitch as she found them, only to witness their impalement by several weapons.

Her eyes widened as she stumbled forward, falling onto her knees. She could only crawl to their mutilated form, pressing on their wounds in desperation. Her jaw clenchedas her hand stained with their lifeblood. Her surroundings crumbled and burned as she could nothing but cry and scream her frustrations. She was always_ too late_.

_Sleep! Sleep! Just _**_sleep!_**

Her eyes were empty as she stared fixedly at the woman lying on the bed. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought she was sleeping almost peacefully, but she knew it was anything but. Crystals glowed subtlety as they surrounded their defenceless form. She ignored the hollowness of her chest as arms wrapped themselves around her, dark chuckles reverberating in her ears.

"**It's time to wake up, _dearest_.**"

* * *

**Chapter Title [ Toska **_(n.) a dull ache of the soul, a sick pining, a spiritual anguish_** ]**

* * *

**... I'm back? Sorry, online school is kicking my ass. But I guess I've gotten the hang of it now so I should be posting regularly again. Chapter was shorter than usual, sorry. I had a lot of ideas, but they didn't really fit with this rather confusing chapter. I promise we'll be seeing more baby Leon, Noz, and Phia in the future. **

**Question: How y'all doing? **

* * *

**UPDATED: 24/09/20**


End file.
